New Teammate New love?
by vrukalakos
Summary: A new member is added to the NCIS team. She is Gibbs' niece, except his team doesn't know. Coming in from the navy, Bella proves that she's not only an agent, but possibly the one to capture Tim's heart. McGeexOC, slight AbbyxOC and Tiva New summary
1. She Arrives

Walking out of the elevator, Gibbs takes a sip of the coffee cup currently in his hand. "All right everybody, we have a new team member joining us."

DiNozzo looks up, almost a bit scared. "New member? Is one of us being replaced boss?"

Shaking his head, "no Tony, no one is being replaced. Although some days I wonder if I can still trade you in." Ziva and McGee quietly chuckle after Tony's surprised look at Gibbs. Clicking the button on the remote, a picture appears on the screen. "Her name is Bella Woods. She is being stationed here by a request of a family member."

Rolling his eyes Tony grumbles, "Probably had Daddy call in a favor for her."

Gibbs glares at Tony, although it seems to be missed by the agents. "Either way, be nice."

McGee looks away from the computer screen. "When is she suppose to be here boss?" Almost instantly, the elevator lets out a ding. Gibbs points to the door and they all turn to watch curiously.

_Calm Bella. Calm. Uncle Jay promised that everything would be ok._The elevator doors slide open. _Alright, here goes nothing._

She steps out engulfed in the buzzing of the room. She glances around and gives a small smile and a small nod to Agent Gibbs and all of the other agents who are flat-out staring at her. She slows to a stop and looks around. _Are they staring at me? Is there something on my face?_ She glancs down and everything looked in order. She glances back up to be met by stares. "Uh, hi."

Giving a slight nod, Gibbs beckons to the woman agent."Welcome to NCIS Agent Woods. I am Special Agent Gibbs. This is Agent McGee, DiNozzo, and David. Your desk is going to be over there. First, go get your gun and badge from Director Sheppard."

"Thank you Gibbs. I must say, you're not as scary as some of the men claimed you were." She replies with a small smile. Needless to say, DiNozzo and McGee stare at her like she just signed her death warrant.

Giving her his famous Gibbs smirk, "No, it's all true. You just haven't worked here long enough to figure out for yourself yet."

Laughing, she placed her things on her empty desk. "Director's office?"

He points up the stairs. "Just listen for the crying. That's when you know you're in the right place." He gives her a small smile before turning away and glancing back at his team with shock clearly written on their faces as she slips away and heads for the director's office.

"What gives boss? If any of us had done that we would have been smacked?" Tony exclaims as she reached the top of the stairs.

"I don't want to scare the probie DiNozzo. She might not come back." He teased before walking over and gibbs-slapping him on the back of the head.

"What was that for?" Tony exclaims grabbing his head in protest.

"Stop undressing the new agent with your eyes and get your eyes back on your paperwork."

"Yes boss" Tony answers quickly gazing back down to his reports.

I don't know if anyone will be receiving alerts or not, but if you do please ignore them. I am finally fixing the beginning chapters (past/present tense and fixing the spacing) not doing an update. This story is completed….but if you're new and reading this, please continue. And I do have a sequel!

-V.


	2. First Day and Clownsyay

**Note: I do not own NCIS or any situations that I borrowed from the show to fit into my own story. I tried like made to fix the first chapters disclaimer (it wasn't there) but finally gave up. I do however own Bella Woods. I am excited to say that I have five people already watching the story and I hope to receive reviews soon!**

Bella is typing away at her desk desperately trying to keep up the pace with the other agents. Suddenly, her computer makes a sound and dies. "oh, I don't believe this" as she smacks the computer in a very Gibbs-like manner. She looks up and sees them staring at her, "Help?" she asks with a pleading look on her face.

Tony chuckles as he takes a glance at Gibbs."She's just like you boss. If it doesn't work, beat it until it does."

McGee just sighs and walks over. The faint smell of raspberries fills his nose. He glances at her and glances up to see Gibbs staring at him before returning his attention to the computer. _Note to self, don't smell the new girl and creep her out. "_There that should fix everything. Just don't click on this and the program should run smoothly."

She looks up and smiles warmly, her bright green eyes shining with appreciation. "Thanks. I hate these blasted things."

"No problem" He takes another glance over at Gibbs before quickly returning to his seat before he suffers the wrath of Gibbs.

A phone ringing catches the attention of all the agents. "Yea. Alright." Gibbs hangs up the phone. "Gear up, we're leaving. Dead Marine found at a fair."

Bella can't help but glance around and internally shiver. The one thing she hated about fairs was clowns. Maybe it had to do with her seeing the movie IT at an extremely young age or maybe it was the creepy clown that approached her as a child. Either way, she was not happy to be here!

She watches as Tony begins taking pictures of the crime scene. Ducky had yet to show so they couldn't get near the body. She looks curiously at the body, moving as close as she possibly could.

"I wouldn't get too close; Gibbs will have your head. Well mine really, since you're the probie." Tony states while watching her.

"I'm not stupid Agent DiNozzo. I am only looking." Her eyes rove around the body. "Gibbs" she calls out.

"What is it Woods?" He grumbles as he walks up to where her and Tony are standing.

Crouching down next to the body, "Look at his right hand, middle finger. He has a tan line from a ring but no ring has yet to be seen. And here, if you look at his coat, it appears more scrunched up then the rest. It looks like it may have been gone through."

Nodding, keeps a straight face. "Good job. Did you see if there were any video cameras around?"

She nods as she stands back up, "Agent McGee went to look into it. I wouldn't hold your breath though. These things never have cameras around except at the entrance. They usually have regular schedules for entertainers so someone may have seen something."

"Ziva is already interviewing witnesses." Gibbs replies bluntly.

"I mean like performers or clowns. They usually have a set schedule that they use to walk by to attract people." She states moving her hands around to make her point,before looking up at Gibbs.

"Hmmm. Good. Get McGee and start interviewing the performers."

Her face pales and her stomach sinks as she looksat him, "You want _me_ to go interview clowns?"

He notices her immediate color difference, "That's not a problem is it?"

"No sir, not a problem." She whispers back quietly.

"Good. Go get McGee and start talking to them." He grumbles before turning away from her as Ducky finally approached.

She turned and headed for Agent McGee while silently screaming on the inside. So far this was NOT how she imagined her first day to go.

She finally approaches the car and lets out a huge breath. The short questioning went better then she had thought. Then again, once McGee noticed her freeze at the sight of clowns he took over the questioning.

"You alright Woods?" She hears Mcgee ask as he walks up to the car, loading his equipment inside.

Nodding, she takes a deep breath. "Yea, perfectly fine; I just hate fairs."

"Really? I thought that maybe it was just the clowns." He teases earning nothing but a dark look from her. "Hey, I'm just teasing. Your secret is safe with me, I promise."

She watches his face and slowly loosens up, noting he was telling the truth and smiles. "Thank you. I have a feeling that if I had gone with anyone else I never would have heard the end of it."

They both glance up to see the rest of the team walking up. She slips away from McGee noting the look that Gibbs had in his eyes. She carefully climbs into the backseat, listening to the conversations among the others.


	3. Meeting Abby

She steps into the elevator excited. She was heading down to the forensics lab, finally meeting Abby. Although she had been there a week already, she had yet to meet the gothic forensics scientist. Her uncle always talked about her. He considered her family and in a way, Bella already did too. She walks to the door to hear heavy metal blasting through a stereo system.

"Abby," she called out trying to get her attention. She walks in placing the infamous Caf-Pow on the goths desk before walking up to her and grabbing her shoulder.

"Whoa!" Abby jumps and turns around to see the face of an unknown woman. "Who are you?"

Bella can't help but laugh, "I'm agent Woods. Gibbs sent me down for an update. Don't ask me why."

Abby just smiles looking the new agent up and down. "So you're the new hot agent that Palmer was talking about."

Giving Abby a surprised look, "uh, sure," she said not very confidant.

Smiling, Abby turns back to the machines, "Anyway, I ran the blood through CODIS and came up with nothing. However, the blood did match the saliva that was found around the victim's collar. It came back as female. The weapon was made of mostly copper. I am going to assume a copper pipe. I haven't found an exact match yet."

Bella nods as she processes the information. "One of the suspects works at a warehouse that stores piping. Thanks Abby. My uncle was right about you, you are one of the happiest people I ever met."

Abby looks at her confused, "Your uncle?"

Bella nods at her, "Well of course. My uncle never told you about me? Bella Woods?"

Shaking her head, Abby gives Bella a small shrug. "Sorry, no. It doesn't ring a bell."

Bella just shrugs, "It's no big deal. He doesn't like to talk much about his personal life."

Abby smiles widely and gives a little bounce on her toes, "Sounds just like Gibbs."

Bella gives her a weak smile, "Yea. Thanks for the info Abby." She turns and heads into the elevator.

"I think I like her" Abby said to herself, "She needs to be trained though. No Caf-Pow. Tony and Gibbs should know better." She turned around to see the godly drink sitting on her desk. She smile grows wider, "I stand corrected. Good boy Gibbs."

Stepping off the elevator, she immediately heads into the bullpen. "Abby said that the blood matched the saliva off the victim's shirt. Also the victim was killed with some sort of copper pipe. She is still trying to find an exact match," she said walking up to the whiteboard that had the suspects on it. "This one works in water piping, which is common in using copper piping. However, this one works at a stock warehouse. I am willing to bet that copper pipes are stored here. He also had a sister who seemed severely affected by the news of his death."

Gibbs nods before turning to the other three agents. "Tony, you and Bella get Mr. White back in interrogation and bring his sister too. Ziva, go get Michael back in interrogation too."

Bella grabs her bag following Tony without a single glance or word behind as she left the bullpen and slipped into the elevator.

She had actually gotten home at a normal time tonight. _Thank God, I don't think I could have survived another 10pm day._ Hearing knocking at her door, snaps her out of her thoughts. _Who could that be? _She looks out the door hole to see Gibbs standing there. Unlocking the door, she opens it allowing him inside.

"What pleasure do I owe you coming by my house Gibbs?" She hisses before walking back into her kitchen.

Gibbs follows her, confused by the attitude of the woman in front of him. "What is your problem today? You seemed fine when you went to see Abby, and she said that she was nice today."

She glares at him and snorts before leaning against her marble counter. She rolls her eyes, "Of course; why wouldn't you go talk to Abby?"

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" He asks still surprised by her hostility.

"I talked to Abby today. Told her how much my uncle talked about her. She turned around and asked me, "who's your uncle" Imagine my surprise when I realized that while you always praise Abby, you never mentioned me!"

He sighs and his face softens, "I told you that I never mentioned you to the team. I didn't want them to think that I favored you."

"That I understand, but never mentioning me once to the girl that you protect and treat like a daughter." She manages to growl at him, "Yet your own blood you choose to ignore." A tear slid down her cheek as she turned away from him.

"Oh Bella," he whispers softly walking up to and hugging her. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

He stood there holding his niece as she silently wept into his chest.


	4. Cosmo

It was indeed a Monday.

Walking off the elevator Bella found that she was among the last to arrive. "Little late today aren't we Agent Woods?" Tony calls out teasing her.

Flashing him a smirk, "Possibly, but _I_ was out making a coffee run." She stops and places a hot cup of cup on Gibbs' currently empty desk.

Leaning forward on his desk, Tony has his eyes trained on her. "Gibbs usually has his own cup of coffee. Trying to suck up to the boss isn't going to work you know."

She stares intently at Tony before smiling evily, "Twenty bucks says that it does."

Tony can't help but grin and take the bet, knowing he just made an easy $20. "You're on."

Just then the elevator dings and out walks Gibbs who is for once coffee free, "What the hell are you so happy about this morning DiNozzo?"

Stuttering Tony tries to dig into paperwork, "Umm…nothing boss."

Gibbs grunts and turns to see a cup of coffee sitting on his desk. Grabbing it, he takes a huge drink. "Thanks Agents Woods."

"No problem boss," she replies triumphantly glancing at Tony, unable to remove her current grin.

Tony pouts and looks over at Gibbs, "How'd you know it was from her and not one of us boss?"

Gibbs stares at DiNozzo, turning the coffee up towards him. "Well unless you've switched names Tony, the fact it says Bella is a good clue." Ziva and McGee quietly laugh as Tony shoots them dirty looks.

"Gibbs. Yes sir." Hanging up the phone, "Gear up. Tony get the rig. I'm going to get Ducky."

As they grab their stuff heading to the elevator she stuck out her hand, taking the money from DiNozzo. He just stares at her, "How did you know?"

She smirks, "I call it a gift." …

-Bella—Bella—Bella—Bella—Bella—Bella-Bella

Once Gibbs and Bella leave the crime scene to Tony, Ziva, and McGee, the pair head back to the Navy Yard with Ducky and Palmer. Bella sits down at her desk, ready to being her research on their dead Petty Officer.

"Bella, you're with me," Gibbs says, standing from his desk. Bella quickly stands, and follows her uncle to the elevator.

"You should have seen his face Uncle Jay. Tony was so shocked about the coffee," Bella tells Gibbs with a smile as they step off the elevator heading to Abby's lab.

Gibbs chuckles, "Good. That makes him even then."

She glances at him confused, "Makes him even with what?"

"With what he said last week saying that you got in because of 'daddy'."

She stops mid-step and looks at him, "He really said that?"

"Bella, he doesn't know-"

"No, I know" she said with a small smile on her face, "If only he knew it was you." They both let out a laugh walking into Abby's lab.

"Hello Gibbs, my silver-haired fox and Bella." Abby beams as they walked in the door.

"Hi to you too Abby," she smiles back, as if it was impossible to do otherwise.

"Abby, something came to my attention that happened on Friday and I wanted to talk to you about it," Gibbs says, gaining the Goth's attention.

Her eyes widen, "I know I did the evidence right. I tripled checked myself!"

Gibbs chuckles at Abby's statment, "It's nothing like that Abs." He glances over at Bella and then back at Abby, "Abby, do you remember on Friday when Bella asked you about her uncle?"

"Well, yea but I don't see what that has to do with anything-"

"Abby, I would like to formally introduce you to my niece, Bella Woods," Gibbs says, wrapping his coffee free hand and arm around Bella's shoulder.

Abby looked back and forth between the two of them, "I get it, you're trying to trick me. It's not going to work Gibbs."

Bella laughs knowing the woman must think they had gone nuts, "Abby he's not joking. Gibbs is my uncle."

Abby stared at the two of them lost in thought until she suddenly smacks Gibbs on the back of the head, "How could you not have told me about her? No wonder why she was so sad on Friday. Gibbs, how could you not have told me about this? This is huge, this is beyond huge. Why didn't Tony say anything to me? "

Gibbs held his head smirking at Abby, "Because Tony doesn't know Abby. No one knows besides us, Ducky and Director Sheppard. We plan to keep it that way for as long as possible."

"But from me Gibbs?" Abby asks gesturing to herself, " I could have hung out with her long before she joined NCIS if I knew she existed. You should be ashamed of yourself." Abby scolds pointing her finger at Gibbs.

"Thanks Abby" Bella said smiling, "I think he gets it now."

Gibbs glares at his niece before turning back to Abby, "so what have you got for me Abs?"

"Uncle Jay, do you mind if I slip back upstairs? I still got to work on the images."

"Of course, go ahead." Gibbs turned his attention back to Abby as she showed him something she found interesting. Bella turned and headed back up to the bullpen. _At least I don't have to go down to autopsy._ …

-Bella—Bella-Bella-Bella—Bella-Bella-Bella—Bella-Bella

Bella was currently typing away on the keyboard staring intently at the screen. _There's something here, I know it. But where?_ She enhanced on a picture before letting out a squeal. She clapped her hand over her mouth, looking over at McGee, thanking the lord he was the only one here.

He raises his eyebrows at her and lets out a soft laugh, "I take it you found something then?"

Blushing, she nods her head and waves him over, "I think so. Come look at this."

McGee walks over, leaning over behind her once again overcome by the faint smell of raspberries. Pointing at the monitor, she begins to explain, "see there, that's the boy Brian. He claimed he was out camping, but there he is on his bike." McGee nodded as she looks over to see his face was right next to hers. He glances over at her and she blushes looking away. _Smooth move Bella._ She mentally groans and smacks her head.

McGee leans back and she lets out a small breath. "Is that Raspberry Romance?"

Confusion clearly written all over her face, "excuse me?"

"Your perfume. Isn't it Raspberry Romance?"

She blushes again, "How do you know that? Did you raid my desk or something?"

"Clearing his throat McGee looks away slightly embarrassed. "I read Cosmo from time to time, whenever my sister comes to visit."

She laughs and looks up at him smiling, "That is the first time I have ever heard a man admit that." She pats his hand, ignoring the sudden warmth she felt doing so. "It was very brave of you McGee."

"Very brave of McGeek to do what?" Tony questions as he and Ziva step off the elevator.

"Admitting that he occasionally reads Cosmo," Bella informs her two team mates.

Tony scoffs, "please, he admitted that a long time ago. It doesn't really surprise us anymore."

McGee turns, watching her before looking at Tony, "well at least I can honestly say I'm not afraid of clowns."

Her eyes grow wide, "McGee, you promised!"

Tony grins at the newly revealed information. "You don't like clowns? Is it all clowns or just the kind of creepy ones like on the movie It. That was a great movie where the he climbed through the manholes..."

She covers her ears, trying desperately to drown Tony out until she heard Tony yip.

"Stop scaring the Probie Tony before I send you down as Ducky's new lab assistant," Gibbs threatens as he takes his seat at his desk.

The senior field agent shudders at the thought and sits down, "Yes, Boss."

Bella looks over at McGee who holds up a piece of paper that simply reads 'Sorry.' She nods and gives him a small smile, showing she had already forgiven him.

"McGee, have you cracked the encryption yet?"

"No boss," McGee answers, and puts the piece of paper down at the sound of Gibbs' voice.

"Then stop playing grab-ass and get to work!"

She chuckled to herself. _Serves him right._


	5. Jogging

**Disclaimer: First I want to thank everyone who has reviewed so far. The total is at 6, but hey, that's ok by me. Secondly, I want to say I do not own any part of NCIS or the song featured in the beginning, which is Enter Sandman by Metallica**_**. **_**Thirdly, I am trying to create more Bella/ McGee moments (even awkward is good) but I am stumped. No fear, I already have the next few chapters outlined. Just seeing if anyone has ideas they want to see/share.**

**Big Note: I will be changing the rating to T for reference to drinking, some violence and what not. I am doing it as a safety precaution.**

_Hush little baby don't say a word  
And never mind that noise you heard  
It's just the beasts under your bed  
In your closet in your head_

_Exit light  
Enter night  
Grain of sand_

_Exit light  
Enter night  
Take my hand  
We're off to never-never land_

Pausing the song as she stops along the trail, Bella relaxes her legs before running again. She slowly jogs along until she sees something lying in a drainage hole along the canal. Slowly, walking off the trail, she slides down the side to find part of a hand. _So much for my day off._ Grabbing her cell phone, "Hi, I would like to report a body."

Gibbs waits by the vehicle as he slowly watches his team pull up and gather around, all except Bella.

More than likely jazzed up and ready to go, Tony looks at Gibbs. "Hey boss, what do we got?"

Reading off of the information in his notebook, "A female jogger was running along the trail when she spotted body parts in the drainage pipe. Metro responded to find dog tags and called us."

He glances around starting to worry about his niece. He had tried to call, but she failed to answer.

"It seems that we are missing our last stage, no?" Ziva asks watching the people around her.

"Stooge, Ziva" Tony replies with a smile, "It's the last stooge."

Raising her eyebrow, she stares at him. "But that does not make any sense. Why would we have a stooge?"

Gibbs turns away and redials her cell number_."Woods here."_

"Where the hell are you?" Gibbs growls into the phone, relief washing through him knowing she is alright.

"_I'm already at the scene boss."_

Looking towards where Gibbs was told the body was, "Why didn't you answer your phone then?"

_"It…It's a bit hard to explain. Meet me over here and you'll understand."_

Gibbs slams his phone shut before heading towards the scene, "Let's go."

They catch up but Tim is the one who tries to gain Gibbs' attention. "But boss, we're still missing-"

"It appears that Agent Woods is already at the crime scene McGee." Gibbs answers gruffly, more irritated with her then anything at the moment.

The four of them walk along the trail, finally getting close to the crime scene. The back of the jogger comes into view as she talks to a police officer; causing both Tony and Tim to suck in their breath.

Tony's eyes rove her quickly, "If she's as good looking as she is in the back, she's gorgeous."

McGee shakes his head at Tony's disgraceful comment, "Tony is there any woman that you don't comment about how hot you think they are?"

Gibbs flashes his badge as he crosses the crime scene tape. "What have you got for us?"

The closest police officer joins him, "Not much besides what we've already told you. There's the woman who called it in, said her name is a Bella Woods."

Gibbs instantly looks up and sees the butterfly tattoo that is now visible on her back shoulder blade. "Woods!"

Turning around, Bella dismisses the police officer she was talking to, and walks over to Gibbs. "I told you it would be easier to just show you. I was already here because I called it in."

Gibbs grunts in agreement, "Making you the only witness." He pauses as he looks her over. "Nice running outfit by the way. DiNozzo already expressed how "hot" he thought the jogger was."

Turning a bright red she turns her back to the boys, "Please tell me he didn't know who I was."

Gibbs shrugs, "As far as I know, he doesn't know it's you yet."

A wicked grin spreads on her face, "In that case, I think I may go pay him a visit." She sneaks up behind Tony, signaling for Ziva to not say anything.

"I hope Gibbs lets me interview the jogger. Maybe I can get her name and number," Tony rambles, not knowing that the jogger was close behind him.

McGee catches movement and looks up to see Bella about to pounce on Tony, but then also notes that she is the "sexy jogger" that Tony is bragging about. He smirks more to himself, "Oh, I'm sure you will Tony."

"What is that suppose to mean- Oww!" Tony yelps, feeling the too familiar smack on the head, and turns to see a very pissed off Bella and a smirking Ziva.

"Agent Woods, what was that-" He finally glances down to see her wearing the jogging outfit. _Oh, this is not going to end well_.

"The next time you're going to say sexist comments Agent DiNozzo, make sure you don't know them first," she hissed before walking away.

McGee cracks up laughing at the horrified look on Tony's face, "Look at that Tony, you did get her name after all."

Bella stalks off the elevator and heads straight to her desk, yanking open a bottom drawer.

"Agent Woods, you realize that you can't work on the case right?" Tony asks earning nothing but a dark look from the woman.

"That doesn't mean I am going to sit around here all day in my running clothes Agent DiNozzo." Grabbing the clothes, she glances at Gibbs. "I'll be in Abby's lab if you need anything from me."

Stepping off the elevator she knocks on Abby's door. "Mind if I come in?"

"Bella" Abby squeals pulling her into a hug. "I heard what happened with Tony. Way to go!"

She looks at Abby, completely confused."How do you know so fast?"

Abby smiles cunningly, "Gibbs called me. Wants me to make Tony's life horrible today."

"Of course he did," she laughs. "Abby, do you mind if I change clothes in the other room?"

"Of course you can," she says laughing, "Let me know when and I'll close the door. Oh my god, is that a tattoo?"

Bella can't help but laugh at her excitement over a tattoo. "Yea. I got it a few years ago. Gibbs wasn't too happy with me, but he got over it."

"Wicked!"

Bella slips into Abby's second room as Abby closed the lab door to ensure no peekers, namely Tony, wouldn't come by and see her in mid-dress. Stripping out of her shorts, she slid on a pair of slacks, not even caring about Abby being in the other room. She could thank navy life for that. She slips her blue tee over her head and put her flats on, feeling less nude then she had been earlier. She walks out trying to stifle a yawn, "There, much better."

Abby shoots her a quick look, knowing all too well that she was exhausted. "Come on, chill in here and I'll light some incense. How does that sound?"

She smiles warmly at the Goth. "Thanks Abby."

After getting Bella situated in her secondary room, Abby gets ready to work telling Ducky it was now safe to send the samples up. Hearing nothing from Bella, she peeks in to see Bella already out cold on her floor.

Gibbs walks in to Abby's lab handing off her Caf-Pow. "What do ya got for me Abs?"

"Well the bullet that Ducky found was old, like it had been in the body awhile. I don't think it killed him. When I ran his blood, it was hinky." She moves on to another machine, pulling up his blood results. "He had the normal flu strain, low iron and the HIV virus. From the looks of things so far, your old corporal was a bum that died of natural causes."

Gibbs nods before realizing it was quite and begins looking around the room, "Where's Bella? She said she'd be in your lab."

Abby smiles and waves him over to the windows of the next room. "She's been out cold for the past few hours. You shouldn't work her so hard Gibbs," Abby chastises.

"Work who so hard Abby?" Tim asks curiously as he steps into Abby's lab walking over to where they were standing. Peering down, he sees Bella curled up on her side asleep on Abby's floor. _She looks peaceful…at least when she's not trying to murder Tony._

Gibbs glances over at McGee who is still watching Bella, before clearing his throat. "What do you have McGee?"

Tim clears his throat nervously looking at Gibbs, "I ran the past residences of our deceased Corporal. Apparently, everyone thought he moved off to a Veterans housing. Some people recognized him at some missions. They haven't seen him since the past rain, about a month ago."

"Which is when Ducky called T.O.D." Gibbs nods slowly, more to himself. "Go tell DiNozzo to finish his paperwork and you all can head home."

Tim's eyes flicker back to Bella's sleeping form. "What about Agent Woods boss?"

"I will take care of her McGee."

"Yes, boss," Tim waves bye to Abby and slips back out the door heading to the bullpen.

"Keep an eye on her for me Abs. I'll come back for her later." Gibbs says as he leans down kissing her on the cheek.

Abby grins and salutes him as he walks out, "Yes, sir."


	6. Payback, rainbow brite?

Disclaimer: Hi again! Yes, this is short. It is intended to be a filler just to keep people happy until the next chapter is ready. Please review!

She slid into her seat noting that she was the first to be in the bullpen. _Where is everybody else?_ She glanced around and walked over to Tony's computer, turning it on. She typed on the computer for a few minutes before looking around and turning the computer back off. She slipped over to her desk just as the elevator dinged.

"Morning" she called looking up to see Gibbs and McGee. "I trust that you two were behaved this morning" she teased looking at her Uncle.

"I am always on my best behavior" Gibbs replied, noting the smile she was trying to hide. "What did you-"

The elevator dinged again with the arrival of Tony of Ziva. "Morning boss" Tony called out as he made his way to his desk, turning on the computer.

Bella kept her face down in some random paperwork, watching Tony with her peripheral vision. Suddenly Tony's face distorted into a look of pure horror, "Who did this to my computer?"

Bella calmly looked up at Tony like he was crazy. "What do you mean Tony?"

"Someone changed my background to this" He cried out pointing to a Rainbow Brite background with flowers. He turned to Ziva, "you did this!"

"How could I have possibly done it Tony. We arrived here this morning together."

He glanced over at Bella and McGee eyeing them carefully. Bella casually rolled her eyes and went back to her paperwork. "McGeek, what did you do!"

"I didn't do anything Tony. Why do you assume it's always me?"

"Well, I doubt it was Gibbs or the new girl. Therefore, it must be you! Watch your back McGee." He grumbled before attempting to remove the picture from his computer.

Gibbs shook his head and looked at his niece to see the smile plastered on her face that was hidden from DiNozzos point of view. He smiled and shook his head. _Wait until McGee finds out it was her. _


	7. Bellezza Di Inverno

She growls to herself as she smacks her computer yet again. Sighing as she reached for her phone, Bella looks up the number to the one person she knew that would come save her computer before she put a baseball bat into the screen. "Hey Tim, it's Bella; I got a favor to ask of you. Are you busy right now? My computer died again and I was wondering if maybe you could fix it for me? You're the best! Ok I live at 1111 46th St SE. Ok, see you soon. "

Grinning as she looked at her computer, "Ha that shows you." Suddenly, the phone rings in her hand causing her to jump, sending the phone flying. She turns back around glaring at the computer pointing her finger at it, as if it had done it to taunt her, then races for the phone. "Hello? Oh hi Uncle Jay. Nothing, just trying to get the computer to work again. I know I hate the blasted things too. No, I don't have dinner plans. Want me to grab something on my way over? Yea, I'll see you at six." Hanging up the phone she made her way into the kitchen and turned on her stereo, dancing to the song of Wake Me Up before you Go-Go by Wham, as she began lunch.

Tim arrives sooner then he thought, knocks but gets no answer, "Bella, you there?" He knocks again and tries her cell phone. _Her car had been in the driveway_. He tries the door handle and quietly slips inside. "Bella, are you alright?" He yells slowly approaching the kitchen to hear music. Peeking around the corner, he sees her dancing in the kitchen. He smiles and knocks on the doorframe where he is standing.

She turns around quickly, hitting the music button in surprise. "McGee, there is such a thing called knocking on the door."

He grins widely, "And there is such a thing as having the music too loud to hear anyone."

She sighs, leaning against the counter in thought. She studies him, "Exactly how much did you see?"

"Enough to rat you out to Tony if it becomes necessary," he answers, smiling sweetly as he sees her glare at him.

Sighing, she gestures for him to follow her. "The patient is in the other room. Follow me." She looks back to see McGee staring at her house. "I bought it with the money I had from the military. I always wanted to live in DC and I found this place."

"It's absolutely gorgeous Bella. My apartment could fit into the place."

She chuckles, "yes, but it's a bit lonely when you're the only person who lives here."

He can't help but look at her knowing the double meaning behind her words. She stops at the bottom of some stairs. "She's up there. Do your worst McGee. I'm sure it's better then my plans I had for it." Seeing his confused look. "I was debating if I should take a baseball bat to it. Anyway, I'm going to be in the kitchen making lunch."

He watches her retreating back before climbing the stairs. Needless to say, this room was as gorgeous as the rest. She had the computer by the window, which had an amazing view. He watched out the window, noting the small park not too far away before turning to the computer that sat in front of him. "All right, let's get started."

-little bit later-

McGee types in the last piece of the coding and then sighs. He starts it up normally, making sure everything worked right. He glanced at his watch_. He had barely been there an hour._ Standing up he looks out the window to see Bella standing in her backyard, her eyes closed. He watches as she slowly heads back into the house. He got to the kitchen to see her again dancing softly to the music.

"So what's the damage McGee?" She asked glancing up at him chopping up some vegetables.

"Well, everything should run smoothly now. You had some things that had caused problems with the mainframe but I fixed it," he explains, slowly walking up to the counter to stay out of her way.

"I can't thank you enough McGee. The blasted thing has been giving me problems for months now." She replied giving him a smile. "Lunch is almost done if you're hungry."

Having tasted her food before, "Are you crazy? You are an amazing cook. I wouldn't pass this up for anything."

She smiles at the compliment, "I just need to-Son of a-" She grabs her hand swiftly pulling it away from the food. "Could you get me a bandage? There is a first aid kit in the hallway by the bathroom."

He raced back bandage in hand and started cleaning up her finger. "It doesn't look like you need stitches. You ok?"

She nods as she watches him. "Yea. That's the first time I've cut myself in a long time."

"How's that" he asks before looking up at her face just as she looked down. Their faces were inches apart.

"Perfect" she whispers. _What am I doing? Gibbs is going to kill me._ Clearing her throat, she manages to look away breaking the trance. _Please don't be mad._

He takes a step back. _Breathe Tim. That was way too close; you don't even know she's interested._

After getting her heart to calm down, she looks at Tim, "So, how can I repay for you fixing my computer? Just let me know."

"How about we go to dinner?" Slips out before he has a chance to truly think about what he just did.

Surprised, she stares at him, "Dinner?"

_Think, think….ummm…._"Well, you hurt yourself making lunch for me, so it only seems fair."

She smiles and nods her head, "I would love to. Oh, I have to call my uncle."

McGee tries to brush it off, but it was apparent he was a little downfallen, "Oh, if you already have plans…"

"It's my uncle. We usually have dinner a few times a week anyways. He won't miss one night. I promise."

_Score 1 for Team McGee!_

_Calm down Bella. It's just dinner. Tim isn't interested; he was trying to be nice._

Hearing the doorbell, she took one last glance at herself in the mirror_. Here goes nothing._

Grabbing her purse, she bolts down the stairs. _Better turn on some lights before I go._She does one more visual scan before opening the door. "Sorry about the delay Tim" She freezes as soon as she sees him._He looks so handsome. Do I have butterflies? "_Sorry. I forgot to do something before I left."

He smiles shyly back at Bella, "It's alright Bella. Are you ready?"

"Yea." He sticks out his arm causing her to laugh. Wrapping her arm around his, they walk down to his car. _He let out a soft breath, thankful that she didn't notice his reaction to her when she opened the door. The dark purple shirt hugged her curves and the black skirt made her look like she stepped out of a magazine photo shoot._

Opening the door for her, Bella gives him a dazzling smile, "So, where are we going?"

Closing her door and getting in the driver seat he just gives her a sly grin, suddenly feeling mischievous. "You'll see."

"Well since I don't know where am I going, will you tell me if I'm dressed right?"

Looking her in the eyes, "Bella you look fantastic."

Feeling a blush start on her face she stares down at her hands, "Thanks Tim." Afraid to look at him, she turns to the window. _Breathe Bella Breathe._

"We're here." He gets out and walks over to her side once again, helping her out of the Porsche.

"Bellezza Di Inverno?" She looks back curiously at McGee, "Winter Beauty?"

Cocking his head, his green eyes study her momentarily. "You know Italian?"

Shrugging her shoulder, "Eh, I know enough to survive for a few days, but I'm not fluent."

Noticing some of the men look at Bella, McGee lightly places his hand on her lower back as if to say 'back off'. His attention goes back to her, "When did you learn Italian?"

"My mom use to speak several languages. Italian was one of her favorites." She gave a sad smile, "She said that it was a language of beauty and grace."

Softly nodding, he decidesto let the subject drop, sensing her immediate mood change. Looking up, he gives a small wave to the maître d'. "Mario, it has been too long."

"Monsieur Gemcity, it is always a pleasure to see you." The man upon seeing Bella, turns to her picking up her hand and kissing it, "And who is this beautiful young flower? She is absolutely gorgeous. Welcome madam to Bellezza Di Inverno. It will be my honor serving you tonight. Come, come, we have your table ready."

Raising an eyebrow, Bella waits until Mario gets ahead of them. "Monsieur Gemcity? Is there something I'm missing here McGee?"

"Tony hasn't made fun of it yet?" Tim asks rather taken back. "I've written a few books under the name of Thom E. Gemcity. Mario is a fan of the books and calls me Gemcity."

"I see." Smiling at the Mario, Bella slides into the chair. "Grazie."

Smiling, Mario looks at McGee while clutching his chest. "She knows Italian! A woman after my own heart. Do not let this one go."

Smiling back at the enthusiastic man, "I won't Mario." Waiting until Mario was gone, McGee turned to Bella. "Sorry about that. He tends to do that a lot. So Bella, what other languages do you know?"

Walking up the pathway to her house, "No way, Tony made out with a man?"

Holding up his hand, "Scouts honor. Of course, he says it was part of the undercover plan, but that's not true."

"I have something over Tony now. Wicked!"

McGee leans against the side of her entryway, "Wicked? You've been hanging out with Abby too much."

Feigning hurt, she looks at Tim like he is crazy."How could you ever say such a thing? Too much time with Abby? Impossible."

The key clicking in the lock, she cracks open the door. Facing Tim she smiles softly up at him, "I had a lot of fun Tim. I can't thank you enough."

"It was my pleasure Bella. I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight Tim." After he was down that pathway she finally closed the door. She leans against the door, the day replaying in her head. _His smile, the way he smelled, she almost kissed him in her kitchen. I can't like him. Gibbs would never understand. But no matter how hard she tried, he was there. She was so screwed._

(Meanwhile…)

After seeing her head inside, Tim made his way back to his car. Getting in, he sat for a few minutes. _Bella was not at all like he thought she was. She was absolutely gorgeous for sure, but she had so many mysteries to her. He never felt like this for someone, not even Abby. There was only one factor he had to remember, Gibbs and rule 12._Sighing, he looked back up at her door, before heading home.


	8. Ziva and Bellas girls night

**Disclaimer: Alrighty. I do not own NCIS, but I wish I did. Thank you for the reviews, especially ****lalalalauren24**** and dg101. Like I said before, ideas for Bella and Tim are always welcome. Well, enjoy!**

Ziva knocked loudly on the door, unsure if she was at the correct address. The door opened to see a smiling Bella. "Ziva, I'm glad that you could make it, please come in."

"Bella, your house is absolutely wonderful. How did you afford such a place?"

She laughed, showing Ziva to the dining room. "I was enlisted in the Navy for about eight years. I put my money to buying a home, and voila, this is it." She answered as she slipped into the kitchen.

"I don't even think Tony has an apartment his nice,"

Bella laughed, "Ziva, he spends his money on adult magazines, movies, and probably women." She walked out holding garlic bread and a salad. "Give me just a second Ziva." Walking back into the kitchen, she came out holding a pasta bowl and some margarita glasses. "Tonight, is girl's night."

Sitting down she passed the food to Ziva, "So Ziva, how did you get into NCIS?"

"Well, I first started as a liaison officer for Mossad Intelligence, then I decided to leave Mossad and become an official member of NCIS. What about you?"

"Well, when I was in the Navy I liked watching the M.P's work. That and my uncle is involved in NCIS so I pretty much grew up around it.

Curiosity filled Ziva's voice, "Your uncle is an NCIS agent?"

Bella glanced down grabbing her drink, "Yea. What about your family Ziva? Were they in Mossad too?"

Ziva stiffened slightly, "My father was the head director of Mossad. My brother Ari worked for Mossad, before he was killed."

"Oh, Ziva I'm so sorry I didn't mean to."

Ziva gave her a small smile, "It's alright. He did not suffer. Ari was killed by my own hand. He was trying to kill Gibbs."

Bella started coughing, "He what?"

Ziva watched her, "I said he tried to kill Gibbs. What of your family Bella? You said that your Uncle was NCIS, were your parents military too?"

Bella sighed, "My parents were military. They were both killed when I was 15. The base was attacked by another officer." A tear slides down the side of her face.

"Bella, I-"

"It's alright Ziva. I do miss them terribly but life goes on. They wouldn't want me to sit and cry for them every time someone asked." She got up grabbing her plate and the other dishes. Ziva fell in behind her stacking the plates on the counter. "Now" Bella replied with a grin as she grabbed the blender full of the magaritas, "is the fun part."

(A few hours later)

Bella and Ziva were sitting in the middle of her living room floor cracking up laughing.

"You would think Tony would learn by now to just keep certain things to himself. Although I must admit, nothing beats last week at the park."

Ziva smiled, "I do not think he has ever been afraid of Gibbs as he was of you that day."

Bella snorted as she sipped from her drink, "Good. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned."

Cocking her head, Ziva looks at her confused, "I do not believe I have ever had of that one before."

"In other words, Not even the pits of hell can be more terrifying then a pissed off woman.

Ziva grinned, "I will drink to that. Speaking of Tony, what do you think of him?"

Bella rolls her eyes taking another sip, "Besides being immature? He seems to be a pretty nice guy. Don't really know him well enough to say."

"So no romantic feelings at all towards him?" Ziva asks, glancing down into her glass, trying to hide her attraction towards the Senior Field Agent.

She giggled, "Towards Tony? Absolutely not."

Ziva mentally sighed. _That was good to know._ "Well what about Tim?" She watched as Bella turned her head away from her, a faint blush on her cheek.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She stood from her spot on the floor and moved to the kitchen.

Following her, "You do, do you not? You have feelings for McGee."

Bella stuck her glass in the sink turning on the water, "I don't know where you would get such a ridiculous idea Ziva."

Ziva smirked going into interrogation mode. "When I asked about Tim you blushed. I have seen the way you to glance at each other at work, and the day Tony and I walked off the elevator to see you and Tim in your own little imaginary world."

"Fantasy world Ziva, not imaginary."

"Do you like McGee?"

Bella scoffs, trying to hide the smile in her voice, "No, Ziva, I don't."

"It is his baby face that started these feelings, yes? Maybe it is that he reads Cosmo? This is a girl's night, yes? Girls share secrets with each other."

Bella turns to Ziva and shakes her head, "I can't have feelings for him, Ziva. I have rules against dating or even liking a man I work with in a romantic way."

Ziva shakes her head, "What is with you and Gibbs and rules. Rules were made to be snapped, Bella."

"Broken, Ziva. Rules were made to be broken," Bella corrects.

Waving her hand, "Yes, that too. You have to take a jump of faith."

"Leap of faith, yeah, I know. But-"

"No buts, do you like him or not?"

She closed her eyes looking at the ceiling, "I do."


	9. Jump of Faith

The rest of the week seemed to fly past thankfully for her, except for today. She had been waiting impatiently for the clock to signal that she could leave. Thankfully today there was just the previous weeks summaries that needed to be finished and signed by Gibbs.

She glanced at the clock for it to read 4:46 Only 2 minutes since she last checked.

"Is there some pressing matter that you have arranged Agent Woods?" Gibbs finally asked as he had watched her for the past half-hour watching her clock nonstop.

She smiled at Gibbs, "As a matter of fact there is. I have an amazing ticket for a show tonight and it starts at six-thirty."

He chuckled to himself, "How much do you have left to do?"

She flipped through the papers, "I have the incident report to finish and the summary of my findings. Everything else just needs your signature and to be filed."

He walked over to her desk sticking out his hand, "Give me what I need and I'll make sure the rest gets filed."

She beamed and handed him the folders, "thanks Uncle Jay" She whispered low enough that Tony didn't hear."

He smiled, "Get out of here before I change my mind."

She grabbed her stuff, flying out of the bullpen. "See you on Monday." Barely avoiding hitting Ziva and Tim getting off the elevator.

Both stood and stared at the elevator after it closed. They looked over at Gibbs then at each other. "Well I don't think she was running for her life do you?"

"If the two of you don't hurry it up, you will be" Gibbs yelled out watching his two agents bolt to their desks.

* * *

McGee slowly made his way through the crowd at the theatre. Thanks to Tony, he had barely made it to the theatre but if Tony and Gibbs had really known he was going to see a ballet show, well, he would never hear the end of it.

"excuse me," a feminine voice said to his left as she slipped in front of him.

"No problem ma'am." She was absolutely gorgeous from what he could tell. She wore a black sleeveless gown that flowed a little past her knees. Her hair was tousled curls and she smelt like…raspberries?

"Bella. Bella Woods."

The woman stopped, turning around, "McGee? What on earth are you doing here?"

"I like to watch the performers. My mom use to bring me when I was younger." He casually glanced at her, "What about you? You on a date?"

"Me? No, no no. I've had a ticket to see this performance for months. I love the ballet; it helps me unwind from work."

"If you don't have a date, what's with the dress?"

She looked at him like he was crazy and laughed, "you're suppose to dress nice. You should know that."

After they exited the theatre they causally strolled down the sidewalk. "So that explains why you flew out of work so fast!"

"Yea. There was no way I was going to miss this.

They stopped and he looked around, "I don't see your car. Where did you park?"

Blushing she looked away, "I actually had to come in a cab. My car is in the auto shop getting repaired."

"What happened? Are you alright?"

She laughed and looked up at McGee, "You would never believe me in a million years."

"Try me."

She looked down at her hands, "I lent my car to Ziva."

"You didn't think that I would believe your car needed to be fixed after Ziva drove it? Trust me, I believe it." He glanced over at her, "Are you hungry at all? My apartment isn't that far away."

"You cook McGee?"

Blushing he looked away, "Not very well I'm afraid. Forget I offered."

_Jump of faith Bella_. "How about I'll make dinner, but you need to get what I need."

* * *

The both of them are sitting on the floor playing with Jethro, two wine glasses left forgotten on the table.

Ruffling his gorgeous coat, Bella looked over at McGee, "I still can't believe you rescued him Tim, especially after he bit you."

Tim leaned against the chair watching her, "Well, it wasn't his fault, and he's a great dog."

Glancing at the time "It's getting late, I should get home." She gets off the floor and slightly sways.

Tim jumps up, putting his arm around her, "You ok?"

The closeness throws her off balance mentally. She simply shakes her head yes. "yea, just stood a little too fast is all."

"Bella why don't you just stay here? You live on the other side of town."

Shaking her head no, "McGee I couldn't possibly do that. Where would we sleep?"

"You could stay in my room and I'll sleep out here. I'm just worried about you getting home, please."

She sighs and nods, "thanks Tim."

"No problem Bella." He leads her into his room and grabs a pair of sweats and an undershirt. "I'll be in the living room if you need me."

A few hours go by, Tim wakes from a sound. Getting up he looks outside and comes back in to figure out it's coming from his room.

"Bella? Bella you ok in there?" He cracks open the door to see her curled up on her side, mumbling something softly and crying. "Bella?" He walks over and rubs her shoulder, "Mom" she whispers. "Bella, wake up" She slowly opens her eyes and looks at him confused. "McGee?"

"Hey, you ok?"

She sniffed, "Yea. Sorry. It's kind of embarrassing."

'It's ok Bella. It was just a nightmare." He goes to stand and she grabs his hand.

"Tim," Sadness filled her voice, "please don't leave me."

"I won't leave you Bella." He climbed into the bed lying down next to her as she curled up against his chest.


	10. Bella's Confessions

Ziva could not help but notice the change in demeanor from Tim and Bella. Perhaps she told him her feelings and he rejected her. _If he hurt her, he would pay_. She watched as he glanced at her and sighed. _No, this could not be the case. She was the one stonewalling Mcgee. _

"Bella," Ziva called at getting the brunette's attention not missing the defeated look Tim had. "What are your plans for this evening?"

Confusion filled her eyes, "Going home and watching some television probably."

Ziva smiled, "So you have no plans, yes? We are going to have a girls' night."

Tony's head flew up watching the exchange between the two women. A sly grin appearing on his face, "Girls' night?"

Ziva shot Tony a look, "Yes. No men. Do not even try it Tony."

"Sure Ziva, sounds good," she said giving a small smile before returning to the files that lay on her desk.

* * *

Ziva handed Bella a cup of tea as she sat down on the chair. "Bella, what is wrong?"

"What makes you think something is wrong Ziva?"

"You do not smile or laugh at work anymore. You do not even look at McGee. That means something is wrong, yes?"

Bella sighed, putting her cup on the table, "Ziva I did a "jump of faith" with McGee the other night."

"What is it, Bella? Did something happen between you and Mcgee? Did he hurt you?"

"Well," Biting her lip, she looked at Ziva, "We wound up sleeping together."

Shocked, Ziva looks at her, "Not like that. We ran into each other at a show and we decided to have dinner at his house. He let me stay over and I woke up that morning curled up on his chest."

Crossing her legs, Ziva watched her, "What happened after that?"

Burying her head in her hands, "I freaked out and got out of there as fast as I could."

Ziva raises her eyebrows, "I do not understand. If nothing happened then why did you run?"

"I enjoyed it Ziva. I remember waking up and bring wrapped up in his arms" Sighing, she looked away, "and I was happy. Then I realized what I was doing. That is why I can't look at him. I'm scared that if I do, Gibbs will somehow know."

"If you enjoyed being with Tim, do not let our boss scare you. Besides, Gibbs has feelings he's hiding for someone here as well. I told you, Bella, rules were made to be sna-broken. Rules were made to be broken. You must trust yourself."

She smiled, "Oh Ziva, if you only knew, you would understand my fear of Gibbs."

Ziva eyes her, "You are hiding something from me. Do you not trust me, Bella?"

She sighed, "Ziva, have you ever wondered why Gibbs was so protective of me?

Ziva thinks back to the times that the team has been in the field, and why Tony has received the most head slaps in the last month than he has in her years at NCIS. "Well, I am guessing it is the same reason he is protective of Abby and I. You are a young girl, and he sees it as his duty to protect the females of the team."

A smile spread across her face, "The first night we had dinner at my house I told you my uncle was part of NCIS. You asked who it was and I so cleverly avoided your answer...

Ziva cocks her head to the side, putting together the pieces of the puzzle, "Gibbs?! You are the boss's niece? That is why you got the job. Why did you not tell me sooner?"

"Actually, Jenny offered me the job not Gibbs. That is why we didn't tell anyone. He didn't want people to think since we're family, there would be favoritism." She leaned her head back on the couch, "Do you really think Tim would want anything to do with me if he knew I was Gibbs' niece? I highly doubt it."

"Bella, if he really likes you then who your uncle is and how frightened of him Tim may be, then it will not matter. I am sorry that I assumed you got the job because of Gibbs. You are a good agent even before I knew you were his niece. Leap of faith, Bella. Do what makes you happy."

She raised her eyebrow at Ziva, "You know, I expect more of a hands-on approach from an ex-Mossad agent."

"What can I say, you American's have brushed off on me."

_Rubbed off, _Bella mentally corrects, and then laughs. She picks up her cup of tea and turns to her friend, "Where do I start Ziva? And how do I keep Gibbs from finding out about this? We definitely need more girls' nights."

Ziva laughs with her, "Yes, more girls' nights would be good. As for Gibbs, he is your uncle. How did you keep things from him before?"

"I didn't really." She smiles thinking back, "Like the day I got my tattoo. I had barely walked in the front door and he just knew. I didn't say a word, he just said he wanted to see it."

"Hmm, that sounds like Gibbs. You have two options. You can either tell Gibbs from the start or let him find out on his own. Since your parents are gone, he sees you as his to protect."

"I know; that's the problem. I may find it so easy to break the number 12 rule, but he won't. This isn't just a one night thing either." She faintly smiled, "You'll probably laugh at me, but I miss him Ziva. I miss him. I haven't even been with him and I miss him."

"I will not laugh at you. I feel that way sometimes too. It is hard to be with someone everyday and not really be with them, yes?" Ziva says, thinking of her own love life.

Bella leans back watching Ziva, "It sounds like you know exactly what I am going through Ziva. Don't worry, I won't say a thing either."

"Toda, Bella. You fear that Gibbs will be angry with you, yes? That much I understand, but I also know that he would want you to be happy."

"I hope he will. Thanks Ziva. I'm sure you had others things to do besides play Cupid."

Ziva thinks for a moment, "That is the chubby baby in the diaper, yes?"

Bella laughs, "That is how most think of him, I guess."

"Yes, well I enjoy our talks. It is nice to have a female agent on the team. If the guys knew I enjoyed talking about girl stuff then I would never hear the end of it. To them I am just one of the men," Ziva says, rising from the couch and grabbing her empty tea mug. "Are you finished with your drink, Bella?"

Handing Ziva her mug, "Yea, here you go. Do you want any help Ziva?"

"I am fine. You just push back and relax," Ziva calls from the kitchen.

Chuckling to herself, she just shakes her head. _Only Ziva._


	11. Ziva's driving, Bella's Nightmare

**Read me: All right, I was swamped with finals yesterday so I didn't get to post this like I had hoped. I am trying to get the next chapter up today as well, but we'll see. **

McGee glanced up at Bella. It had been a little over a week since they had shared dinner at his place and just as long since she looked or even talked to him unless she absolutely had to. Since her and Ziva had the girl's night she seemed to be a little more relaxed, but still guarded. The evening had been pleasant enough. He didn't really get a chance to say anything to her the next morning.

(Flashback)

The light was barely shining through his window. He woke up to find Bella was lying on his chest, her arm draped wrapped around his stomach. He laid his head against hers; breathing in the smell of raspberries until she woke up and ran like Satan himself was after her, out of his apartment.

(Ends Flashback)

"McGee!" Gibbs voice broke through his memory, snapping him back to reality

"Yes boss?"

"Are you coming or not?"

He glances to see them all ready except him, "Sorry boss." Grabbing his bag he heads to the elevator, noticing the odd look he receives from Bella and Ziva.

"Come on McSleepy, save your day-dreaming for later."

"Shut it Tony," he growled as the elevator doors slid closed.

Ziva watched Tim, _Sorry Bella but it is for you_. She walked over to Tony, yanking the rig keys out of his hands, "Today, I am driving."

"Ziva I-" Tony stopped after receiving a small glare. "Not a problem Ziva," after she gets in the truck and closes the door, he mutters under his breath, "We're all dead."

"Hope you don't mind Ziva, but I'm sitting in back" Bella called out. _Hard to get motion sickness if you can't see how fast you're going when Ziva drives._

Tim watched her climb into the back; _this would be the perfect time to get her to talk_. "McGee, you getting in or what?"

"No thanks Tony, I'm getting in back too."

Ziva smiled as he climbed in, shutting the back rig doors. _Good boy McGee_.

Bella glanced at McGee before turning her head away. _Somehow Ziva, I know you had something to do with this. _

"Bella, we need to talk."

"I have nothing that I want to talk about," Bella says, turning her attention down to her PDA.

He glanced up to see if Ziva or Tony were listening, then turns back to Bella. "You and I both know that's a lie," he whispered, "ever since the night of the ballet, you've been ignoring me. What did I do wrong?"

_He thinks it's something he did. _"I woke up sprawled across your chest, wrapped in your arms McGee. You cannot tell me that you didn't feel anything." _Please tell me that you felt something too._

_Watch it Tim. Careful how you word this. "_Bella, you had a dream of some sort that scared you to death. You were scared and needed someone to comfort you." McGee swore that he saw a look of pain and sadness in her eyes, but it was gone before he knew for sure.

Feeling like a whole was just punched through her chest, "Right," she whispered.

He reached out lightly touching her arm, "Are we good then?"

Trying to ignore the tingling in her arm, she gave him the best fake smile she could, "Yea, Tim we're good."

Suddenly the rig jolted to a stop, sending both McGee and Bella flying. "Are you alright?"

She groaned, "I think so." She looked up and her face was mere inches away from Tim's. She held her breath.

"Bella-" The next thing they knew the doors were being yanked open. Both instinctively looked up to see Tony, Ziva, and Gibbs.

"Should have said something at base McNaughty, we would have given the two of you some alone time."

"It's not what it looks like Tony," McGee says in defense.

A sly grin on his face, "Of course not McGee, it never is."

Bella caught Ziva's eye as she gave her a slight smirk. Disentangling themselves, Bella shot Tony a glare and turned to see both her and McGee receiving one from Gibbs.

Gibbs bent down to her ear. "We are going to talk about this later" he growled and stormed off.

She sighed and gave Ziva an "I-told-you-so look," before following a very upset Gibbs to the crime scene.

Ziva grabs the camera and a bag of the teams' gear and shakes her head at her boss's reaction. _Being a chubby baby was harder than she had thought_.

After processing the crime scene, the team heads back to base. Upon Gibbs's orders, Bella was to ride with him in the sedan. The ride back to the office was painfully quiet; Bella kept looking over at her uncle, trying to read his face but was met with his stony glare.

"Something you wanted to say, Agent Woods?"

Bella sighs, "McGee was telling the truth Uncle Jay. Its Ziva's reckless driving, when she lurched to a stop we went flying. Trust me; _nothing_ is going on between me and McGee."

He grunts, "As much as I want to believe the two of you, McGee's face was inches away from yours. If we hadn't opened the door at that exact moment, could you honestly say nothing would have happened?"

She turns to look at him, opening her mouth and shuts it turning to look out the car window. He glances at her and sighs inwardly. He pulls her as close to him as he can despite the confines of the car, "You used to be able to talk to me about anything, Bells. What makes this any different?"

"Rule 12."

He sighs, "What do my rules have to do with-you like McGee and you don't want to disappoint me."

She deeply inhales, hurt laced in her voice, "It's not just that. He's not even interested."

Gibbs just shakes his head, and kisses his niece's temple, "Life was so much better when boy's had cooties, huh Bells?"


	12. Abby the Matchmaker and Tony's mistake

**Ok, this is a longer chapter then normal….but I couldn't break it up into a two-parter and have it come out right. Reviews are welcomed! Oh, and check out my song fic too! Thanks.**

(A Few days after the Rig incident)

Abby, Ziva and Bella are all sitting around Ziva's coffee table, a box of half eaten pizza in front of them, drinks in hand and they are all giggling.

"So Bella, what is the most embarrassing thing that has happened to you?" Ziva asks.

Abby's laugh dies off, and says, "Yeah, cause my already mini skirt getting shut in the door of my Hurst and tearing giving Tony a floor show wasn't bad enough."

Bella taps her finger to her face; "Well I would have to say the day when I was mid-change in the locker room after being in the Gym and that Palmer accidentally came in."

Before Abby has a chance to respond, Ziva speaks, "That is not true, Bella."

Abby looks between the two agents and arches an eyebrow, "What do you mean that's not true, Ziva?"

Ziva looks to the Goth, "She is lying."

She turns to Ziva, confused,"No I'm not. Ziva why would I lie about something like that? Palmer kind of creeps me out."

"Because! You have told me yourself that my driving the truck the other day was double handedly the most embarrassing day of your life," Ziva says, then rolls her eyes, "I swear you are a drama queen."

Realizing what Ziva was referring to, Bella gave her a look. "I stand corrected. I had almost successfully blocked that memory out Ziva, thanks for the reminder."

Abby smirks and says, "Yes, Ziva thank you. I wasn't buying the Palmer story. Spill Bella."

Cringing, Bella straightened her sitting position. "Well, now that I have been so lovingly reminded, the other day responding to a crime scene, Tim and I were in the back of the rig. Thanks to Ziva's lovely driving, when we stopped Tim and I went flying...and I wound up on top of him right as Gibbs opened the rig doors."

Abby's mouth falls open, "Holy Crow! Ziva's driving is dangerous; I'm surprised you didn't think about that. I can just imagine what your Uncle thought! And Tony! I always miss the good stuff!"

Ziva squints her eyes at Bella, "That is not all. Tell her Bella. Why was it so embarrassing for you?" Ziva crosses her arms, "And it is not my driving."

Crossing her arms, she gives Ziva the "Gibbs-look". "I think I have shared more then enough of that particular story."

"But I want to know! Come on Bella, we're like best friends. You can tell me anything," Abby presses.

"Yes, Bella, we are all friends here. You may feel better knowing that you can openly talk about this issue with the girls than keep it all locked up."

Groaning, she rubbed her hand on her face before taking a deep breath. "I like Tim, as in every time he's close I freak, can't breath, like him. Then Tuesday, here I am totally laying on top of him. The worst part is...Gibbs knows."

Abby looks at Bella dumbstruck; _Bella likes Tim_. She remembers when he first joined the team, and how they were dating. She even at one point thought that she was in love with him. She enjoyed his company, but once they were working together, things became awkward. She quickly realized why Gibbs had all his rules, so she broke it off with Tim. In the long run, it all turned out okay; she and Tim are best friends. "So, you like Tim? And Gibbs knows? You were lying on top of him, and the whole team saw. That sounds embarrassing. That sucks, Bella. Have you confronted him about your feelings? Does he know that Gibbs is your Uncle? Oh, Gibbs! That's gonna be a problem. I can see the Christmas cards: you and Tim with your arms around each other; and Gibbs glaring at him for taking your hand."

Ziva laughs, "Abby, you are getting ahead of yourself. They are not even together yet."

Turning red, Bella buried her face in her hands. "Yes, everybody saw. This is why I have been on "watch" every time I'm with Tim at work. And no, he doesn't know about Gibbs being my uncle Abby. Oh, I am so screwed aren't I?"

Abby pulls a face, and looks to Ziva who shakes her head. "No, you are not screwed, Bella. Take it from someone who has been in your shoes. Gibbs will come around," Abby says, grabbing one of Bella's hands from her face and squeezing it gently.

"Yes, Bella. All Gibbs would want is for you to be happy. If McGee will make you happy, then Gibbs will circle around," Ziva says, grabbing her other hand.

Shaking her head she laughs, "I just hope it's before he shoots Tim."

Abby laughs, "If Ziva's driving didn't kill Timmy McGee; Gibbs' bullets won't damage him."

Her eyes shone with hidden laughter, "Still, I think for a while I'm going to take the bullets out of his guns...just in case."

Abby and Ziva laugh, "Whatever helps you sleep at night, Bells."

"Oh, you cannot tell me you wouldn't do the same thing if he was your Uncle. I mean come on."

"I would," Ziva says, "But I can't say the same for my guns and knives. I am a Ninja, as Tony says."

Abby nods, "Yeah, no bullets for Gibbs. But you gotta remember, Bella, Gibbs knows how to fight. Either way, Timmy needs protection."

Bella's eyes flicker to Abby. "Almost everyone needs protection from Gibbs when it comes to protecting his girls."

"True," Abby and Ziva both say, and Abby jumps into a story about one of her ex-boyfriends first time meeting Gibbs.

* * *

(The following day)

Tim walks into the lab, placing a Caf-Pow! in front of Abby, who is resting her head on her arms. Her face lights up at the huge drink; "Thank you, McGee," taking a big gulp.

He laughs as he watches her, "Well it had been a few hours since Gibbs last brought you one, and we all remember what you're like without caffeine."

Releasing the straw she eyes Tim, "I resent that. I'm pleasant at all times of the day, Secret Agent Man. Today, however seems to be getting longer by the minute."

Grinning at her, "No offense was intended Abby. You are always in the greatest of moods and it was foolish of me to ever say otherwise."

Abby smiles and pats him on the head, "Good boy, Timmy. What brings you down here, other than this lovely cup of sugary goodness?"

"Well it's a slow day up in the office and there is only so much of Tony that I can handle in a day, especially when the boss is gone. So, I thought I would come down and say hello."

"Tell me about it," Abby says, taking another sip of her drink. "These tests are taking forever. You left Bella up there with Tony alone?"

Smiling to himself, "Trust me, I think she can handle Tony. After that smack she gave him during the jogging incident he's been treading softly when she's around."

Abby smiles, "I still can't believe I missed that. You really need to start taping these things, McGee."

"Trust me Abby I was just surprised as Tony was...well maybe not as surprised. I did see her coming. I swear it was like watching a lion attack its prey, but for once, I wasn't the intended target."

Abby smiles, noticing how Tim's eyes light up when Bella's name is mentioned, _He so likes her back. I have to get him to tell me. Think Abby, think! _"So, what do you think of Bella, McGee? Is she fitting in up there with all you whack-jobs, or is she just hanging back?"

Trying to casually shrug, he moved so he was leaning on some counter space, careful to avoid her precious machines. "She definitely knows what she's doing in regards to her job. Plus she's not as crazy as the others so it's nice."

_Of course not; she's related to Gibbs, _Abby thinks. "Good, good. I'm trying to make sure she's ok. Cause I'm not up there to see for myself, she's a good friend," Abby says, then looks at Tim, "Do you guys ever talk about things not work related?" _Careful Abby, he may get suspicious..._

Smiling more to himself then to Abby, he started thinking back, "Yea. She was in the military before NCIS; you could easily fit my place into hers twice if not more. And oddly enough, she knows how to speak five other languages, including Italian. She doesn't really talk about her family though. It's kind of sad."

"You've been to her house? What were you doing there, McNaughty?" _Bait him, Abby, and then he'll stutter and lose his train of thought. You know his mind to well._

Turning bright red he gave her a shocked look, "Abby, it, it's not what you're thinking. She needed computer help. She called me to help, I came. That's all."

"If that's your story, McGee," Abby says, eyeing him, knowing that he's not telling her everything. "Come on, Tim. We are best friends. You can tell me. I can keep a secret-unless bribed-but even then I do try!"

"That's the truth Abby. She called with computer issues, I came over. Well, she scared me because she wouldn't answer the door but-" moving his hands through the air, moving on "I came over, I fixed it, she made lunch and because she hurt herself I took her to dinner. End of story."

Abby points at him, "Aha! You took her out for a date! Admit it, McGee! You're crushing on the Probie!"

Sighing, he closed his eyes, "I said she hurt herself Abby. She sliced her hand making us lunch." Pausing slightly, "I was making it up to her." _Oh god, if Abby knew I almost kissed her, I'm doomed._

"It was a date"

_"_No it's wasn't Abby."

"Come on Tim! I'm stuck down here all day; I need to know what's going on in your life. Who you like, and how you're going to get her to agree that you taking her to dinner was a _date_."

"Abby, I promise if there was anything going on I would tell you. To begin with, I can honestly tell you she is not interested in the least. Secondly, I'm sure she agrees it was not. a. date."

_Oh, Tim, if you only knew what was going on inside her head._ "So you do like her. See, it wasn't so hard, was it?" Abby asks, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Besides, she would be crazy not to feel the same as you."

Tempted to tell Abby about the other incidences, he opened his mouth then shook his head. "Sure Abby." His tone, completely saying otherwise.

Abby tilts her head to the side. "I swear, Tim. She would be crazy. Trust me; I know you remember, probably better than you know yourself." Abby says, smiling at the memories of their time together. "I also know Bella, and she is anything but crazy. A little disturbed maybe, but not crazy." Abby says, trying to get a smile out of Tim.

Giving her a small smile, he sighs, "It's so hard to read her sometimes." The memory of her flying out of his apartment played through his head. "Then it's like you look at her and you can see her soul."

Abby smiles sadly at him, "She's had a hard few years. She'll open up when she's ready. But you just have to give her time. She's got to know that you're not going anywhere. That you really want to be a part of her life, not just a name she says; or a face she sees."

"Like I said Abby, I really don't think she's interested. Although I do give her points for still talking to me after what happened at her house." Realizing what he just said, he closed his eyes, hoping that she didn't hear him.

Abby straightens up, "What happened at her house? It's bigger than her hurting herself, you're ears are turning red. Spill it, Elf Lord."

Looking away from Abby, he paused to gather his thoughts, "If I told you I almost kissed her…?"

Abby squeals and throws her arms around him, and then she pulls away, confused, "What do you mean almost? Did you not have a tic-tac or something?"

Chuckling at her, "No, thank you very much Abby. We were standing in her kitchen and I had fixed her hand. As I was going to, she turned away. I figured it was better not to push."

_Bella, what were you thinking?! Your dream guy was going to kiss you and you turn away! I have to have a talk with you._ Abby nods, disappointment written on her face, "Oh. Well, maybe she didn't have a tic-tac." Abby smiles at Mcgee, "Everything will work out, I'm sure of it."

Giving her an actual smile, he gave her a hug, "Thanks Abby." Pulling away from her, his cell goes off. "McGee. Abby's lab. Yes, boss, I'll meet you downstairs." Giving her an apologetic smile "Gotta run. Thanks again Abby."

Abby smiles at him, "Anytime McGee." Making sure he was out of earshot, and out of the lab, she picks up her phone and dials a number. "Hey, Mark, it's me...I know, this day is going by too slow...Aw, you're sweet, listen, I have a plan, but I'm gonna need your help..."

(Later on that same day)

The elevator door dings and Abby turns to see Bella walk in with a box of evidence. "Hey, Bella. What do you have for me?" Abby says, walking over and peaking inside the box of bagged and tagged items.

"The usual, clothes, fingerprints, blood, I think we may even have hair and random bits of god knows what in there too."

Abby smiles and reaches for the box, "I love blood. Gibbs is good to me."

She takes the box over to the table and starts unloading it items, and looks over to Bella. "So, how's everything going with my new favorite agent?"

Shrugging, she leaned against one of the counters, "Busy as always. You know how it's like."

Abby smiles, "Nope. I'm in the lab all day. You get to play with guns and handcuffs. Tony still has mine."

She pauses, not exactly quite sure how to interpret that statement. "I don't think I want to know about Tony, but I can promise that I have not been using mine on anything other then bad guys."

Abby giggles, taking a sample of bloody clothing and starts running it, "Those are the best kind."

Thinking of the man that she had last arrested, Bella asks, "Best kind?"

"Bad boys Bella," Abby says, turning to her friend, "You've never dated a bad boy before? God, you really were sheltered growing up, weren't you?"

Laughing at her mistake, "Sorry Abs. My brain has been overworked the past few days. I dated a few bad boys, but they never stuck around to long after meeting Gibbs."

Abby nods once, "Good point. I'm surprised that Gibbs didn't shoot them for even thinking of dating you."

"Yes, well that is what's nice about the military life. I could be on the other side of the U.S. and he never knew until I brought them home...and then I would never hear from them again. You know, it was the best way to get rid of some of them."

Abby laughs and turns back to her work, "That's a plus I guess. At least he never took a blunt object to them. There was this one guy I dated, and he went one step too far, Gibbs found out. I thought the poor guy was going to be in the ICU," Abby rambles, then thinks back, "Nope, not a blunt object, just a lot of threats that were really promises, which I guess could be used as blunt objects. But that's Gibbs though."

Laughing, Bella thinks back. "I think I can beat that one Abs. I was dating another naval officer, cute, sweet guy. I brought him home over one of my breaks. I think within the first five minutes Gibbs told him how many guns he had in the house and if he broke my heart, he would have plenty to choose from."

"Poor guy must have run for the hills," Abby says, frowning. "So, any guys right now that Gibbs should be choosing guns for?" Abby asks, not so discreetly changing the subject.

Carefully watching the woman, "You mean am I dating anybody? No, I'm not seeing anybody Abby."

Abby arches an eyebrow, "Re-eally...in that case, would you like to join me and Mark on Friday for a movie in the park?"

Crossing her arms, "Abby, I may not be as brilliant as you, but I smell a setup here. Whatever you're planning, it's not going to work. I said that I wasn't dating anyone, not that I wasn't interested."

Abby turns to Bella and with a semi-upset face frowns at her, "I am offended, Bella. Would you really think that I would set you up on a blind date? This is just a few friends getting together to watch a movie and eat chocolate bats."

"To answer you're question, yes, I have no doubt that you would set me up on a blind date. But what in the world are chocolate bats?" Sticking her hands up, "You know what; I don't even want to know."

"It's not a blind date, Bella. There will be no blindfold over your eyes. Promise," Abby vows, and looks at her friend with the face she gives Gibbs when she wants a new piece of equipment for her lab, "Please?"

Inwardly groaning at what she was about to do she nodded, "Alright, fine Abby. I'll go."

Abby smiles and wraps her arms around Bella's neck, "You will have a blast, I'm sure of it. Oh, bring some snacks if you don't want to eat the bats."

Smiling at Abby's excitement, "Alright Abby, I'll do my best. I make no promises though. You know how work is."

"That's all I ask," Abby says, turning back to the evidence she's analyzing, "We have a problem."

Bella groans realizing knowing she would get royally chewed out, "What is it?"

"There are two different patches of blood that was found with the victim, problem is," Abby starts, and then looks to Bella. "One is A+ the other B-. There is another body out there, or the killer is really sloppy."

"Oh, Gibbs is not going to like this." Thinking about earlier that day she let out another groan, "That means I'll have to go back out to evidence hunt with Tony."

Abby looks at her friend with sympathy, but inwardly she is bouncing up and down. _That means that I can corner McGee. _"Have fun telling Gibbs. Sorry about Tony. I hear he has a new girlfriend. If you can call someone who looks like she's twelve a girlfriend..."

Rolling her eyes at the mention of his girlfriend, " I swear I am going to block her number myself if she doesn't stop calling my desk phone when she can't find him." An evil gleam suddenly appeared in her eyes, "Actually, I could have some fun with this. I'll see ya later Abby."

"Don't let Ziva know about her," Abby whispers, thinking of how her Israeli friend feels about Tony, and how clueless he is. She looks back at the evidence before her, "I swear, I'm going to lock all four of them in the evidence locker. Not together although that would be fun. Ok, what other secrets do you have for me?" She asks, picking up her remote and turns _Brain Matter_ up full blast.

(Bella and Tony-Crime Scene…again)

"Tony, how big did you say the perimeter search was?"

"About 15 feet over, all the way to the road. Why?"

Adjusting her NCIS cap, "Well, what if he dumped the other body further back?"

He put his hands on his hips, "We don't even know for sure if there is another body back there Bella. Abby said he could have cut himself right?"

"She said that, but what if there is another body? You're willing to sit to hear from Abby before you go look?"

He gave her a look, "Listen Probie, I would rather wait to know what to look for before I go on a wild goose chase."

Sticking her hand in the air, "You know what DiNozzo, I'll go look. If I find anything worthy of your investigative skills, I'll call you. Just make sure your phone is on." Stalking off, further beyond where the tape was. Getting further away from Tony, she noticed a few broken branches. Slowing down, and pulling out her gun, she gazed carefully noting everything that she saw. Pulling out her phone, she called Tony.

"Did you find anything worth us looking at Probie?"

Suppressing a growl towards the Senior Field Agent. "I've found some broken branches, a few footprints that look about the same size."

Basically hearing him roll his eyes, "You called to tell me that?"

Pushing the last few branches out of the way, she smiled. "Actually, I found an old well that was hidden from our view." Looking down into the well, she had to fight back her nauseous feeling. "Tony, you need to get over here."

Concern filling his voice, "What did you find?"

"I found-" Turning at a noise, she barely caught a glimpse of movement before she felt the impact.

"Bella? Bella!" Tony stared at his phone as he heard the phone connect to the ground and a sickening thud as well as a grunt. Grabbing his radio, he took off running towards where he had last seen her. "I am a Federal Agent located off Interstate 66. I need backup now, possible agent down."

Turning her head around, she managed to roll as the man attempted another swing at her with the tire iron: both her phone and gun out of reach. _Fight or Die Bella. Get up!_ Shoving herself up from the ground, she immediately went into a fighting stance.

Making another swing at her, he glares as she avoids it. "Damn agents, always sticking your nose where it doesn't belong."

_Where are you Tony?_ Seeing him take a wide arc, she kicked him in the solarplexis. Taking a step away from her, he staggered. She acted like she was going to kick him again, but when he went to block; she stepped in, nailing him in the rib cage causing him to drop the tire iron. As she reached for it, his fist connected with her shoulder. Falling, she managed to push the tire iron away trying to by enough time. The pain so intense, she stumbled as he grabbed her from behind, wrapping his arms around her throat.

Getting the perfect hold, he started squeezing as hard a possible. Feeling her lose the drive to fight back, he bent down so his face was by her ear, "You're the first woman I'll have killed. You should feel special."

Trying one last attempt she reached up trying to claw his eyes. "I don't think so missy." He threw weight into her shoulder causing her to scream as she heard a loud pop. As the world start to darken, she thought she heard yelling. The next thing she knew there was a loud ring and the hold on her neck loosened. Falling to the ground, she heard footsteps and felt a hand reach for her. Shoving herself away, she raised her hands to defend herself.

(Tony's pov)

Running through the trees, he pauses not quite sure which direction she went. Suddenly, hearing her scream rip through the trees, he takes off in the direction it originated. _Bella hang on, I'm almost there._ Finally seeing her, he raises his gun at the man. "Federal Agent. Let her go." _He's going to snap her neck_, "I'll shoot. Let her go." _Now, Tony, Now!_ Firing the gun, the man dropped as the blood covered Bella, falling on her knees to the ground. Rushing to her side, he dropped to his knees to reach for her as she threw her hands up to fight him off. "It's Tony. Bella, look at me." He showed her his hands, slowly moving them closer to her. As he touched her, she flinched. "You're safe." He saw her gaze up at him, slowly piecing together who was standing over her.

"Take your freaking time why don't you DiNozzo." She gave him a small laugh before steadying herself. "Call Jenny, tell her what happened."

Confused, he wondered if she didn't receive any cracks to the head, "Why would I call the director?"

"Because if you call Gibbs, you'll be dead before you reach the Navy Yard."

* * *

After dropping Bella off in Autopsy, Tony made his way to the bullpen. She was in bad shape. The ride back to base was horrible because of her shoulder. _I hope Ducky can fix it._ Slamming his hand against the elevator, he let out a slow breath. _How could he have been such an idiot?_ Hearing the elevator reach his destination, he slowly made his way out of the elevator, debating how to tell Gibbs how he almost got Bella killed.

Gibbs looked over to see Tony step off the elevator alone. As Tony looked up at him, he noticed the disheveled look and saw the guilt rolling off his shoulders. "Where is Agent Woods?"

Cringing at the sound of his boss' voice, Tony turned towards his boss trying to find the right words to say. Bella was not kidding when she said he would probably strangle him. They had some weird connection, but it being his boss, he decided it would be better not to ask. "She's down in Autopsy being checked over boss."

"What the hell happened, DiNozzo?!"

Tony shook his head trying to gather his thoughts. "We went out like we were supposed to. I wanted to wait to hear from Abby on the second blood type and she went off by herself. She was jumped." He could see her eyes glazing over as she lost air. His arms wrapped around her neck. "I got there as fast as I could. I'm sorry boss, I never should have-"

Gibbs growled ready to lunge at Tony when his phone went off. "Gibbs. Yea Duck, I'll be right down." Giving Tony a murderous glare, he stormed to the elevator heading down to Ducky's autopsy.

Sighing Tony turned to his desk to get out the extra clothes that always had stored for things like this. Getting up from her desk, Ziva approached him. "Tony, what happened?"

Looking into her eyes, she could see the shame in them. "I almost got her killed because I was being too stubborn to listen." Turning away from Ziva, he headed down to Abby's lab.

(Autopsy)

Gibbs stepped off the elevator and headed into Autopsy to see Ducky and Palmer analyzing a shirtless Bella. "Now Jimmy, we have to be very careful trying to place her shoulder back into socket. This reminds me of a time where-"

"Duck, if you don't mind, skip the stories and update me on Bella's condition."

Hearing her Uncle's voice, Bella's head snapped up. Gibbs stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the blood splattered across her face, her split lip, and the deep purple bruises that were forming on her neck. "I am going to kill DiNozzo," He says, as Bella reaches out for him, he walks up to her he grips her hands as he looks at her shoulder. "It's definitely dislocated Duck. Was there any breakage?"

"None that I could find Jethro. We did some x-rays and everything looks in order. My main concern is when we go to put it right, we could do some slight nerve damage or even cause a few hairline factures."

Gibbs glanced down at his niece, "What do you want to do Sweetheart? Duck can try to set it or you can go to a hospital."

Shaking her head no, "Duck, please just do it. No matter how much I scream ok? Please, just fix this."

"As you wish my dear; Jimmy, I am going to need you to hold her here and here. Hold on tight lad, we don't want to do more damage."

Placing his hands where Ducky instructed he was ready. "When ever you're ready Doctor."

Gibbs felt her hold tighten at the slight pressure that Ducky placed on her shoulder. As Duck placed some weight to put it back in place, he heard her let out a whimper. Seeing the uncertainty in Duck's eyes, he gave him a nod. "All right my dear, here we go."

Throwing the needed weight into her shoulder, Bella let out a loud scream as Gibbs heard the snap of her shoulder being put into its proper place. After Ducky and Palmer backed up, he wrapped his arms around her as she whimpered into his chest. "It's all right. It's done. Can you move it ok?" Feeling her nod, he looked over at Duck, "run another batch of x-rays. I'm going to go talk to Tony."

"Uncle Jay, please don't blame him. Tony was there when I needed him. That's all that really matters."

Palmer stood silently shocked as he watched the exchange between Gibbs and Bella. Ducky noticed the expression and drug him to the side. "Mr. Palmer, I have the utmost respect for you as an assistant. However, what you saw today cannot be discussed with anyone outside this room. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, of course doctor. I understand completely."

* * *

McGee stepped off the elevator to see Palmer standing in the hallway. Giving him a curious look, Palmer motioned to the Autopsy room. "Dr. Mallard booted me out until she was dressed. Helping her while shirtless is different then standing around in there while she's shirtless."

Unsure exactly how to take that, McGee just pointed to Autopsy. "Can I go in or not?"

"I guess so."

Walking past Palmer, McGee entered Autopsy to see Bella sitting on one of the gurneys facing away from him as Ducky was trying to x-ray her shoulder. "Mr. Palmer, I-oh hello Timothy. I was expecting Ziva with Bella's shirt, but come here then. Is it a button up shirt? It will be easier for her to put it on."

Walking closer to the table, he could see the bruises starting to form around her shoulder. "What happened? Did the guy beat you with a pipe or something?"

Looking over her shoulder she gave him a smile, "Tire iron actually. Thank you for asking."

"Bella, this is no laughing matter, you could have gotten seriously hurt."

Her eyes holding his, she dropped the teasing tone. "If you think that is bad then I wouldn't recommend coming any closer."

Ducky sensing the situation decided to grab the x-ray film. "I'm going to go get these developed. I'll be right back."

Watching Ducky walk out the door, he caught some of the fainter marks around her throat. Throwing her shirt on the table, "Bella-what did he do to you?" Stepping around the table so he was in front of her, he gently rubbed his fingers along the bruising. "If I ever see that guy, I-"

Grabbing his hand, she looked up at him. "Tony got him. Or at least, I think he did. By that time I was blacking out from the air loss so I'm not really sure. But most of the blood that was on me wasn't mine so…" She could see the conflict in his eyes and against her better judgment she laid her head on his chest listening to his heart.

Glancing around, mainly in fear of Gibbs randomly popping up and seeing this (and then exploding), he slowly wrapped an arm around her good shoulder. Thinking back of the all too familiar words from Abby earlier, he placed his other hand on the back of her head running his fingers through her hair.


	13. Movie in the Park

There was nothing more that Bella loved like sitting at the park during the summer right at twilight. The colors of the setting sun were always so beautiful and were never the same as the day before. Spreading the blanket out on the ground, she looked around for Abby. _She was supposed to be here by now._ Shrugging to herself, she pulled a book from her shoulder bag. She was just getting to the good part, the children, along with the three witches had left the planet Uriel in search for the children's father.

"Bella, there you are. Sorry, I had problems with the Hurst."

Putting her book down, "It's ok Abby. I was reading to pass the time."

The Goth picked up her book, "A _Wrinkle in Time_. Do you like it?"

Smiling up at her, "Let's just say this is my third copy of the book."

A male voice grabbed Bella's attention, "Abby, where do you want the food?"

"Over here is fine." Smiling, Abby pointed to the man, "Bella this is Mark. Mark, this is my good friend Bella."

Mark stuck out his hand before he noticed the sling on Bella's arm, "Um, sorry. I didn't see the sling at first."

"Don't worry about it. It comes with the territory of the job." Seeing the confusion on his face, "I work with Abby. I'm one of the agents."

Noticing the bruises on her neck, he tried to keep eye contact. "Right, Abby said that one of her co-workers got injured. Abby was an absolute mess that day. Getting any better?"

"Well, the shoulder is better, but I'll have the bruises for a while."

Pulling apart a container, Abby pulled out a black cookie. "Abby what is that? Wait, is that a bat?"

"Yep. I found a store that sells bat cookies all year round! Well, I call in an order and they make them for me, aren't they cute?"

Shaking her head, Bella shoved her book back in her bag and made room for Mark and Abby. After a few minutes of talking to Abby, she saw Abby smile and wave at someone behind her. "I hope you don't mind but I told a few other friends of mine about tonight."

"It's ok Abby, why would I mind?"

An all too familiar voice surprised Bella, "Abby there you are. Sorry, about being late."

Bella turned to see McGee standing behind her. "Bella? Abby recruit you too? Abby didn't tell me you were going to be here tonight."

Bella cast a look at Abby, knowing full well she did it on purpose. Abby just smiled sweetly at her in return. "Gee, it must have slipped her mind. She didn't tell me either."

Setting his bag down, McGee sat behind Bella, but next to Mark. "Nice seeing you again. Did you figure out what movie was being played tonight?"

"I think it's going to be some sort of Mel Brooks film. I don't know if it's Space Balls or Robin Hood: Men in Tights though."

Seeing the boys in conversation, Bella glared at her goth friend whispering, "You purposely didn't tell me."

Shrugging, She gave her a mischievous smirk, "I may have, I may not have. It'll be fun Bella. Trust me. Besides, I couldn't let you be here alone while I have Mark."

"Abby, you could have-" Seeing the boys conversation end, she stopped, but continued to sign the rest of her sentence:

B: You could have called anyone, but you chose Tim. Don't play with my head Abs.

A: I just wanted you to have a good time. I'm not trying to hurt you.

B: You know what happens when I get close to him, but you did it anyway. Abby please.

Bella turned away from her, seeing the pained look in Abby's eyes. Sighing inwardly, she looked back over at Abby. "I'm not mad. Just next time let me know ok?" Leaning over, she gave Abby a one-armed hug.

Both boys turned at the sudden statement by Bella, having missed the signing between the girls. Leaning forward, Tim placed his hand on her back, "Is everything ok Bella?"

She turned back to look at McGee, his face not very far from hers. Resisting the urge to lean forward, she held his gaze, "Yea. Everything is fine."

Abby watched Bella and McGee, silently laughing to herself. "So Bella, back to our previous conversation, are you still sticking to your opinion?"

Bella turned back to her, a slight red color in her cheeks. "Yes, Abby. I am."

McGee completely clueless looks at Abby, "What conversation?"

Turning a darker shade of red, Bella glances at Abby for help. "Bella was telling me about this book she's read like a hundred times."

Before Bella could say anything, a man walked in front of the screen. "Thank you all for coming. We will be starting the movie momentarily. It is Space Balls for those of you who haven't guessed. Also, keep an eye out after the movie. The first clue for next week will appear."

(Midway through the movie)

Bella fidgeted again, hoping she wasn't distracting Abby, Mark or Tim. It wasn't that she couldn't sit straight for long periods of time, but when you have no other way to sit it could get very uncomfortable.

Feeling a shift behind her, she felt a hand on her back, "Bella is everything ok?"

"Yea, I just can't sit like this for long periods, but because of my shoulder I have to sit like this. I'm sorry for distracting you Tim."

After a few minutes of silence, she turned her gaze back to the movie screen to feel warm breath on the base of her neck by her ear. "Bella, lean back."

Fighting the urge to shiver she kept her voice calm, "What?"

"Lean back"

Knowing she could trust McGee, she leaned back to come into contact with a warm, solid object. Smelling the faint remainder of his cologne, she realized she was leaning against McGee's chest. Feeling him move around, she glanced up at him. "How's that Bella?"

Smiling, a blush faintly visible on her face, "It's great. You didn't have to, you know that right?"

"I know."

Fidgeting for the last time, Bella made herself comfortable against his chest. Feeling his hand twitch, she looked down to see him place his hands on his legs. _He was sitting awkward because he didn't want to freak her out._ Warmth spread throughout her stomach; _that was so Tim_. Reaching for his hand with her good arm, she wrapped it around her.

Feeling the movement, McGee glanced down at her. _He had been surprised to see her there that night, but after he spilled his guts to Abby, he should have known better. Maybe Bella had told Abby the same thing. That would explain why she was trying so hard. _Grinning to himself, he wrapped his other arm around Bella, holding her close to him, the smell of raspberries filling his nose. _Either way, he would __have__ to thank Abby after she saw this._

Abby leans further into Mark as the movie comes to a close. The credits begin to roll and her stomach growls. She looks up at Mark, hoping he didn't hear, but no such luck, he's smiling down at her. Abby turns her attention to Bella and McGee, noticing that Bella is leaning into Tim's chest, and his arms are wrapped around her. _Way to go, Bella! _"Anyone else hungry? The chocolate bats weren't enough for me," Abby says, startling Bella and Tim.

Blushing as she looks over at Abby and Mark, she bites her lip. "Yea, a little bit. Depends on where we go though. Got to remember, I'm one handed for the next week or so."

Tim sees the look in Abby's eyes and mentally shakes his head, knowing what they look like to her. "Dinner sounds great. Where were you thinking of going Abs?"

Abby looks over at Tim, and gives him a knowing look. He was a bit too comfortable holding Bella, which was what she was aiming for tonight. They just have to get over themselves, and she's going to make them do just that, even if it kills her "Well, since Bella is one handed, how about we go to that new pizza place that just opened? How's that sound?" Abby asks, looking to everyone for their answers.

Completely missing the look Tim and Abby shared, Bella smiled, "I heard that place was really good. Let's go there. I'm going to need to bum a ride though."

Abby smiles in triumph, "Great! McGee, you don't mind giving Bella a ride, do you? It's dark, and she walked here."

Giving her an "I should have known" look, he nods. "Of course." Not wanting to move, he placed his hands under her arms and helped her stand up before getting himself up. "You lead, we'll follow."

Mark stands and helps Abby up. He folds up the blanket that the group was sitting on, and asks, "Tim would you mind helping me load all this up in the Hurst?" Mark looks down at Abby and winks, knowing that she would like to talk to Bella without an audience; he receives a smile in return.

"Yea, not a problem Mark." Casting a glance at Bella and Abby, he grabs the box that Abby had brought with her and fell in behind Mark, heading off towards the Hurst

Once the boys were out of sight, and momentarily forgetting that Bella is injured, Abby throws herself at the Agent. "You and Timmy!"

Cringing under the sudden pressure of her arm, she tried to gently pull Abby away without hurting her feelings. "Abby, I love you and all, but my shoulder. It's not what you think Abby. I was hurting and he let me use him for a pillow." _A great smelling, warm pillow_…Trying to avoid Abby's gaze, Bella links their arms and slowly starts walking the same way the boys did.

Abby shakes her head, "Bella, why do you have to keep fighting this? If there is any exception to Rule 12, it's you and Tim as well as Tony and Ziva. I swear, I'm going to lock all of you up. Stop fighting the inevitable, and just follow your heart. Sorry about your shoulder. I was just excited."

Giving her a warm smile, "I know you did. Trust me, the first day I was so loaded on the painkillers from Duck that I didn't realize I had run into the doorframe until they wore off." Thinking about what Abby said, "Things never seem to work out for me, not since...the only thing that has stayed constant was my military career and Gibbs."

-Flashback-

_Bella walks through the door of her home on the Navy Base. She looks around the empty house and smiles when her eyes land on a picture of her and her fiancé, Connor Abshire. He'd been shipped out for a little over seven months. _

_Barely changing from her uniform and into her lounging clothes, there is a knock on the door. She takes note of the time, 1800 hours. She wasn't expecting any company tonight. She walks through the quiet house, and opens the door._

_The Navel Base Chaplin and the senior officer stood in her doorway. The smile she wore while opening the door disappeared once she sees the envelope in the Chaplin's hand._

"_Petty Officer 3__rd__ Class, Bella Woods?" the senior officer asks._

_Bella blinks once, tears already forming in her eyes, "Yes."_

"_I'm sorry to inform you, but Sergeant Connor Abshire was killed in the line of duty. He and his team were under fire, and a bomber flying overhead dropped a bomb on their tank. There were no survivors. I'm very sorry, Woods. If you need to talk about anything, please come to the church, our doors are always open." _

_Bella takes the letter, and doesn't even acknowledge the two men as she closes the door. She slides down the back of the door. Reaching for her cell phone on the table by the door, she dials a number._

"_Gibbs?" he answers._

_Sniffling, she says into the receiver, "Uncle Jay, I need you. It's Connor."_

-End flashback-

Sensing that Bella wasn't telling her everything, not wanting to push her, Abby just smiles, "Well, you just have to give Tim a chance. You can't avoid him, you work with him for crying out loud."

Laughing lightly, unable to hide her smile. "Trust me Abby I know. Why do you think I enjoy coming to work in the morning?"

Abby bumps her hip lightly against Bella's, "To see me."

Her eyes shining with mischief, "I choose to come see you Abs. When I walk off the elevator, trust me, you are not the first thing in my line of sight off the elevator." She said teasing her.

"I'm hurt, Bella. But since you are wounded, I will wait to inflict the wrath of Abby Scuito," she says, with her free hand raised in claw form in front of Bella.

Throwing her hand to shield her face, "Oh please Abby, spare me. I'll do anything to not face your evil wrath." Bella giggles trying to keep a straight face. "You know you'd miss me."

Abby shrugs, "Eh, I guess. Ok, no wrath for you. Just a good Gibbs slap." Then thinking of what Bella just said, she smiles evilly, "Anything?"

Bella pales realizing what she just said. She stops, looking as Abby. "I'm not going to be able to weasel my way out of that am I?"

Abby smiles, "Nope."

Groaning, she hangs her head. Gesturing with her hand, "All right Abby let's hear it. Just please, I would like some dignity left at the end of the night ok?"

"We'll see," Abby says, then looks over taking note that they reached the boys, "Looks like we'll have to 'powder our noses' at the pizza shop." Abby releases Bella's arm, and walks into Mark's, she smiles at Bella, and looks at Tim, the wheels already turning in her scientific brain.

_Oh, what have I done? You never mess with the master. _Noticing the look on Tim's face she gave him a small smile as she approached him. Missing the warmth she had earlier, she stood as close as she could without spooking him. "You ready to go?"

Taking a quick glance at Mark and Abby, he looked back down at her. "Yea. I parked a little further down." Placing a light hand on her back, he guided her towards the car. Giving Mark a nod, "We'll see you guys there."

Abby smiles, "See you there."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

Grabbing a table at the new pizza place, Bella kept her eyes on Abby. She was up to something, and she knew it was not going to be good.

Abby returns to the table placing their glasses in the middle. Abby turns to Bella, grabbing her hand and says, "Bella, your make-up is smudged, lets go to the bathroom and fix it."

"Thanks Abby." Getting up from her chair, she gave Tim a smile, "We'll be right back. Sorry, you know how Abby is." Following Abby to the bathroom, Bella took a deep breath. "All right Abby, let's see what you got."

"Well, since you will do _anything_ to get out of the wrath of me, you have," Abby pauses to think for a moment, "you have 2 weeks to tell McGee how you feel, or I will lock you both in the evidence lock up."

Bella eyes her carefully, "That's it. No other conditions or terms? No hidden, "i can hint when I see you or anything?"

Abby taps her finger on her cheek."Well now that you mention it; if you don't tell McGee within the two weeks, every time you guys are together, I will be sure not to be subtle whenever I see you."

Bella shakes her head and then stops. "Abby I can't. I'm sorry I just remembered..." She closes her eyes. "My birthday is next week, and my parents..."

"That's perfect! What better birthday present than getting the man you want?!"

I usually take my birthday and the following few days off-" She lets out a sigh. "My parents died three days after my birthday."

Abby's mood changes, "Oh, Bella, I'm sorry I didn't know."

"It's ok Abby." She gave her a smile and a hug, "I know you have great intentions, although I may not agree." Raising her eyebrows at her, "Wait...those subtle hints don't apply to tonight right?"

"Only if you promise you will tell him within two weeks. Cause if you don't, then after that it will apply."

"Good. I don't think I could survive the night if you started." Bella suddenly smiled at Abby. "You never specified how I was to tell him. Thanks Abs."

"No, I guess I didn't. But I better be one of the first to know!" Abby shouts at Bella's retreating back.

Casting a smirk over her shoulder, "Trust me Abby, you will be." Sitting back down at the table, Bella gave Tim a smile and then turned to Mark, giving him an "I know you're involved" look. "So, did I miss anything?"

Mark just smiles and looks back down to the pizza that had arrived while the girls were in the bathroom. "Oh, good, the food's here," Abby says, sitting down next to Mark, and picking off a piece of pineapple from his slice.

Bella just shakes her head as she grabs some pizza with her working arm. Realizing what time it was, she searched for her bag to find it by Tim. "Tim would you mind getting me on of the painkillers from my bag?"

"Yea sure Bella." Fishing through her bag, he found the pill bottle. Grabbing one of the pills he set it in front of her, before putting her bag back down.

Smiling back up at him, she leaned forward giving him a kiss on his cheek. "Thanks Tim." Turning back around giving Abby a smirk. _Two can play your game Abby._

Abby just smiles at the exchange. _Aw, they are so cute. Now all Tim has to do is sweep her off her feet, and kiss her. Men...so clueless sometimes._

Shocked, Tim just looks over at Bella unsure if he had just imagined what she did. Looking over at Abby, he caught part of the look Bella gave her. Wait, did Abby part her up to that?

Abby catches Tim's eyes, and only shrugs, playing innocent. She really had no idea that Bella would go and kiss the man on the cheek.

"So, Bella, what happened to your arm?" Mark asks, he's only heard the edited version from Abby. Mark doesn't notice how McGee's body language changes; he's focused on Bella.

"I got careless responding to a scene. I was sent out to look for evidence and instead of staying with my partner I went off looking by myself. I got nailed with a tire iron to the shoulder but I managed to get it away from him before I got banged up too badly." Subconsciously running her hand on her throat, where the bruises still were, "The guy had a strong grip. Thankfully, my partner was able to come save me in time, and I got fixed up down in Autopsy." With the last remark her gaze flickered to Tim with a soft look in her eyes.

Abby watches as the two agents share a smile, and she inwardly dances for joy. _No way Bella can last for two weeks with out telling Tim how she feels. This is going to be a piece of cake. Wait until I tell Ziva!_


	14. Bars, Karaoke, and secrets revealed

**Disclaimer: Alrighty, I do not own the songs that either Bella or Ziva sing. They are by Taylor Swift. I do not own NCIS. Sidenote, I am leaving for Christmas vacation from Dec 23-jan 5. There will probably NOT be an update between then, but I will see what I can do.**

(A week from the move in the park…and Week 1 of Abby's dare to Bella)

Standing in the elevator Bella was practically jumping in excitement. She was finally off of leave and could return to work even if it was on her birthday. The elevator dinged and she stepped off noticing the agents already at work. "Nobody missed me? How sad is that?"

Instantly, all heads turned to see her. Tony was the first out of his chair, "Well well, look what the cat dragged in here. I figured you would have run while you had the chance." Pulling her into a hug, "It's about time you came back. McGee's been all moody since you've been gone."

Laughing, she pulled away to be pulled into another hug by Ziva. "Welcome back Bella. Now _you_ can listen to Tony's stupid movie quotes."

"Gee, thanks Ziva. Just get back and you stick me in the torture chamber."

Crossing his arms, Tony glares at the two women, "I heard that."

Pulling away from Ziva, she looked at a nervous McGee. "What? No welcome back from you?"

Smiling, he stepped up and pulled her into a light hug. "Welcome back Bella." Slightly pulling away, she looked into his green eyes and gave him a smile.

"You better move it Timmy, I need some Bella love too!" Abby ran over to her, pulling her into a hug. "Oh, I missed you. Now we can talk and I won't get in trouble for distracting you."

Clearing his voice, Gibbs shot Abby and Bella a look. "We do not need anymore gossip floating around."

Bella smiled, acting hurt. "That's all you have to say?"

Gibbs smiled knowing exactly what she was trying to do, "Welcome back Agent Woods. Now, get to work. You've got a lot to catch up on." He pointed to her desk that had piles of letters and folders all over her desk.

"Thanks boss. I missed you too." Waving Abby off, she sat down at her desk. The adrenaline still running in her blood she grabbed the first stack of letters.

* * *

Bella sat typing at her desk, completely bored out of her mind. She was grateful to be back at work but being on desk duty was awful, though she understood why. Slow and steady. Next week on Tuesday and Wednesday will be desk and hopefully Thursday she will be back on fieldwork. The next that she knew, her favorite goth was standing in front of her. "Hey, Abby. What's up?"

Abby gave her a grin. "We're leaving Bella."

Bella glanced over at the clock, "But it's only 1600 hours. I have work until 1700."

Her grin growing, grabbing Bella's hand, "Not today. Today is your birthday and you and I are going out. Gibbs already said so."

Glancing over at her uncle, all she got was a smirk and a shrug. "You never turn Abby down, you should know that one Agent Woods."

Sensing there was more behind it but having no proof, Bella shrugged and turned off her computer. "Who am I to argue getting off early. I'll see you guys later." Reaching down to grab her stuff, she missed the look Abby gave everyone in the bullpen. "Lead the way Abby."

* * *

(2 hours later)

Looking out where Abby had taken her, she was a little surprised. "You brought me to a bar Abs?"

Abby grinned, shaking her head. "Well, I didn't know what you liked in regards to food and I thought a bar would be a relaxed place. Besides, cute men come here."

Shutting the car door, waiting for Abby, she linked their arms together. "That would explain why you insisted I get dressed up. Although, I'm not quite sure how my dark green summer dress is really going to fit in here."

"Oh, trust me, you are going to be a hit Bella. The dark green brings out your own green eyes. You will have Ti-them drooling Bella."

Eyeing her carefully, she definitely knew something was going on. Following Abby into the bar, Abby kept her in conversation until they reached further inside when the bar erupted in "Happy Birthday Bella." Turning she gave Abby a look, "You sneaky little Goth you. You set me up!"

"Of course I did Bella. You wouldn't have agreed to it otherwise and it's your birthday. You're suppose to have wild and have fun." Looking over at Tim and then back at her, "or maybe some other kinds of fun."

"Abby, shhh" Bella glancing around hoping no one had heard them. Seeing Abby smirk as Mark approached she chuckled. "I should have known you were part of this. She has become more cunning since she started dating you. I'm going to get even you know."

Nodding he gave her a smile, "I have no doubt about that, but it is your birthday Bella. You should have some fun. And nothing is better then birthday shots."

* * *

(After a few round of drinks)

Gibbs nudged his niece, "Why don't you go up there and sing?"

She laughed, "You know that I haven't sung in a long time. I am not about to go sing in front of everybody."

"Hundred dollars says that you blow their socks off."

Her eyes watch him carefully, "Hundred and twenty."

He gives her a smirk and sticks out his hand, "It's a deal."

She gets up from her chair and walks over to the guy doing the karaoke signups.

Abby watches her walk away, "What is she doing?"

Gibbs smirks, "You're about to find out."

Walking up on the stage, Bella let's out a breath and glances to the group. So far, only Gibbs and Abby were watching her. _All right, here goes nothing. _She closes her eyes, waiting for the music to start. Grabbing the microphone, she looks up.

I'd never gone with the wind  
Just let it flow  
Let it take me where it wants to go to  
You open the door  
There's so much more  
I've never seen it before  
I was trying to fly  
But I couldn't find wings  
But you came along and you changed everything

You lift my feet off the ground  
You spin me around  
You make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I am lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier, crazier, crazier

Hearing the song Ziva looked up, shocked. "I cannot believe it"

Tony turns to her, "What can you not believe Ziva?"

Ziva points to the stage, "That is Bella."

Hearing Bella's name, both Tony and Tim turn their attention to the singing woman on the stage.

I've watched from a distance as you made life your own  
Every sky was your own kind of blue  
And I wanted to know how that would feel  
And you made it so real  
You showed me something that I couldn't see  
You opened my eyes  
And you made me believe

She looked back over at her team and smiled as they watched her. She looked at Tim, holding his gaze.

Baby you showed me what living is for  
I don't wanna hide anymore  
Oh, oh

You lift my feet off the ground  
You spin me around  
You make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like I'm fallin' and I am lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier, crazier, crazier  
Crazier, crazier, crazier

Closing her eyes, she exhaled and opened them smiling at the applause she got. Making her way from the singing area, she walked back over to where they were all seated.

Once Bella is done singing, she returns to her group. Smiling at her Uncle, Bella says, "Pay up, Boss."

Gibbs just smiles and shakes his head and reaches inside his jacket pocket for his wallet, "I knew you would blow them away. Tony and McGee were actually quiet, then again so was Palmer and Duck. We both know that takes a lot."

Bella looks over at Tony who is now talking to Ziva, and over to Tim, who is still looking at her in awe. She takes her winnings from Jethro, and smiles, "You really think I impressed them, huh?"

Gibbs nods, "Yeah."

With a wicked smile on her face she tells him, "We'll see who is better at it then."

"What do you mean, Bella?"

"You'll see Uncle Jay," she whispers, then gets up and walks over to Ziva and Tony. "Hey, what did you think?"

"Oh, Bella, you have a beautiful voice. You never told me that you could sing," Ziva complements.

Bella shrugs and gives Ziva a small smile, "My mom could sing, I guess that's where I got my voice."

"Well, I'm glad," Ziva smiles.

"You were really great, Bella," Tony says, finally being able to get a word in.

"Thanks, Tony. But I actually have a surprise for you," Bella says, her wicked smile back on her face.

Tony's eyebrows shoot up, "Really? What's that?"

Bella places her arm around Ziva's neck, "I decided that I didn't want to be the only one to embarrass myself tonight. Ziva you're up next."

Ziva turns her head to face Bella, "You are lying."

Bella shakes her head, "Nope. I even picked out your song for you. It's one of your favorites, you've even said so."

"Bella, I do not like singing in front of people," Ziva says nervously.

Bella rolls her eyes, "Consider it a birthday gift, please."

Abby bounces back to her friends from the dance floor, and ask, "What will Ziva do great at?"

"She's up next for karaoke," Bella informs her Goth friend.

Abby's eyes widen and a smile spreads across her face, "Really! Ziva come on, you'll be amazing. Please, Ziva, please, please, please?"

Ziva looks around the table of friends and co-workers, it seems everyone is begging her to go up and sing. Ziva holds up her hands in surrender, "Fine, I will sing."

Abby, Bella, Tony, Tim and Mark follow Ziva to the stage while Palmer Ducky and Gibbs stay at the tables. Ziva grabs the microphone and reads the title of the song, knowing exactly why Bella had chosen this song. Ziva had told her that she thinks of a certain agent whenever she hears it. Ziva eyes her friend, receiving an innocent smile and shrug in return.

"Ok, I am ready," Ziva tells the D.J.

The music starts, and through the first verse, Ziva doesn't make any eye contact with anyone.

_The way you move is like a full on rainstorm  
and I'm a house of cards  
You say my name for the first time, baby, and I  
Fall in love in an empty bar_

She hears her friends clapping in rhythm together, this brings something out in her, and she opens her eyes, smiling at her friends smiling faces.

_And you stood there in front of me just  
Close enough to touch  
Close enough to hope you couldn't see  
What I was thinking of_

Tony watches his partner sing the song with passion. He's never heard of the song before, but he's pretty sure it is now one of his favorites. He never knew that Ziva had such a beautiful voice. He can't help but smile when she locks eyes with him during the next couple verses of the song.

_Drop everything now  
Meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk  
Take away the pain  
cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile_

Get me with those green eyes, baby  
As the lights go down  
Something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile

"Did you know that Ziva could sing?" Tim asks, leaning in extremely close to Bella.

Bella takes in a sharp breath and turns to see Tim's face close to hers. She momentarily gets lost in his green eyes and then answers, "I heard her singing along to this song at her house a few days ago. But I didn't know she could sing like this."

McGee looks back to where Ziva is signing, and then looks back at Bella. "She's good, but not nearly as good as you were."

Bella stares at McGee, losing herself again in his green eyes, she smiles. "You really think so?"

Tim hesitantly wraps his arm around Bella's waist, "You're too hard on yourself. You were amazing."

Upon instinct, Bella leans into his embrace breathing in the scent of his old spice cologne. She knows that she shouldn't be enjoying being in his arms this much; especially with Gibbs being only a few feet away watching them no doubt.

Everyone watches as Ziva gives the big finish. She may be under the influence of alcohol, or she may just be going along with the song, but she points to Tony and motions him to come up on the stage with her. Tony shakes his head, but take's Ziva's offered hand.

Bella, Tim and Abby watch the scene before them unfold. Abby and Bella have smiles on their face as Abby mutters, "It's about time."

I run my fingers through your hair

Ziva casually runs her fingers through Tony's short brown hair beginning at his forehead, and ending with her hand resting on the back of his neck.

_And watch the lights go out  
Keep your __beautiful eyes__ on me  
gonna strike this match tonight_

Tony watches the vixen before him as the song unfolds, and he can't help but smile when she sings to him. It's like they are the only ones in the bar. _DiNozzo that was really cheesy; just look at her! She's beautiful, and this song clearly is meant to be for him__._

Lead me up the staircase  
Won't you whisper soft and slow  
I'd love to hate it  
But you make it like a fireworks show

Ziva smiles at Tony throughout the song, she would love to know what he is thinking, she wonders if he understands the context of the song. She's not sure if she can tell him up front how she feels, and Bella was right the first time she had heard this song that it described every feeling Ziva has for the Senior Agent.

Get me with those green eyes, baby  
As the lights go down  
Something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile

* * *

McGee sat watching the three girls going crazy on the dance floor, laughing and swaying to the music. Cyndi Lauper's 'Girls Just Wanna Have Fun' is blasting through the speakers. He watches with a smile and small laugh, as Bella slides between Abby and Ziva, taking one of their hands and twirling them around, and they all are singing the 80s song with smiles on their faces.

"Why don't you go ask her to dance?" Mark asked.

McGee sighed, "Because we're both agents and our boss," McGee nodded towards Gibbs, "probably wouldn't be very happy."

"Are you in the office right now?"

"What?"

"Are you in the office right now?"

Giving Mark a look clearly questioning his sanity, "No, we're in a bar."

"Exactly," Mark turns towards Tim. "Right now you're not an agent. We are a bunch of friends, celebrating a friend's birthday. And she-" he points to Bella, "Isn't an agent either, but the cute brunette who's been waiting for you to ask her to dance."

McGee glanced back at Bella, taking in his words. Unbeknownst to McGee, Gibbs had been watching him.

Gibbs walks over behind McGee and puts his hand on his shoulder. " I am temporarily playing boss right now. McGee I have told you about rule 12 correct?"

Looking over his shoulder he nods to his boss, "Yes. Don't date coworkers. Boss, I didn't mean to-"

Gibbs holds up his hand, "I'm not going to reprimand you McGee. But I do have one bit of advice for you to keep in mind if you do decide to take your flirting to the next level."

Curiosity showed in his eyes, "What would that be?"

"You hurt my niece McGee, I will not hesitate to shoot you." With that, Gibbs turned away from McGee and returned to his normal seat.

McGee's face paled as he looked between Bella and Gibbs. _She was his niece…of course she was his niece..._


	15. Bella Remembers

McGee unwillingly kept glancing at the elevator, waiting for Bella to walk through. She was supposed to be on normal duty today. Gibbs had given her the week she was hurt and most of the following week off. Not that he was surprised now that he knew she was his niece.

The gruff voice of Gibbs invading his thought, "Are you expecting somebody McGee?"

"Sorry Boss. Bella hasn't arrived for work yet. She seemed a bit off yesterday."

Taking a gulp of coffee, Gibbs turned to his computer. "She will not be coming in today. She asked for a personal day."

All three of the agents glanced at Gibbs, all worried. "Is she alright boss? I mean, her shoulder. Is she having problems?"

"She asked for the day off. I didn't feel it necessary to ask her twenty questions McGee. Get to work."

"Yes boss." _Swallow your feelings and get over it. It's not your place to worry anymore._ Returning to the paperwork in front of him he could not help but glance at the calendar. Today was July 30th. Nothing sticking out in his mind, he shrugged and started his paperwork.

(Bellas pov)

Bella was curled up on her couch, the television on.

Woman: Bella, smile for the camera!

Young Bella: "Mom, knock it off. You're going to embarrass me."

Man (behind the tape): "Embarrass you? Our little bells? I don't think it's possible. What do you think?" A mans face is in the video, making faces. The face looks similar to that of Gibbs.

Young Bella: "Dad! Would you stop please?"

Jackson (Gibbs father): "Bella darling, you may hate it now, but you'll laugh later.

Young Bella: Grandpa, I really doubt it. They are just so…weird."

Man: "And where do you think you get it from sweetie? Your Uncle Jethro?"

Young Bella: Beams to the camera, "Yep."

They all start laughing.

Man: "Bella, your mom and I have a surprise for you. Your Uncle is coming up for a visit tomorrow as a late birthday surprise."

Y.B.: "Really?" She jumped up and down excited. "Why didn't you tell me sooner Dad?"

Man: "He wasn't sure until yesterday if he would make it."

Woman: "Nathan, are you watching the food?"

Man: "Of course I am Lorelai."

Woman: "Then why is the grill on fire?"

Man: "Oops."

The camera shuts off and Bella stops the tape. Ejecting it, she places the video back on a shelf of videos. _I miss you._ Another tear rolls down her face as she stares at the photo of her parents. Sighing, she glances at the time and heads for her bedroom. _Time to go get dressed._

(Back to NCIS)

Tony watched his boss carefully. He was awfully quiet today. He had yet to smack him or anyone for that matter. His snappiness to Tim earlier was not normal. _Something is not righ_t.

His phone rang, "Gibbs." She watched as his eyes darted upward to see Jenny Sheppard standing on the catwalk. Getting up, he went up the stairs and watched the two of them talk before heading into her office.

"Something is wrong with Gibbs, yes? He does not seem himself."

Tony nodded, "Something is definitely wrong. He gave Bella a personal day but didn't ask why. That doesn't make any sense."

Ziva nodded, "She has not answered any of my phone calls."

Giving her a swift nod, "She hasn't answered any of mine either Ziva. She didn't seem like herself yesterday either. Do you think something is wrong?"

Tapping her pen on the desk, "I think Gibbs would tell us if it was important; she is one of us."

Sighing, Tim shrugged, "Oh cares. Maybe she didn't feel like coming in, that's none of our business."

Both of his teammates stared at him like he had just admitted he didn't truly graduate from MIT. "You realize that this is Bella we are talking about right McGoo?"

Tim shrugged, "Bella was navy right? Maybe it is just a military thing. Wasn't there some kind of incident some years back on a base?"

Ziva opened her mouth as she saw Gibbs and Jenny. Clearing her throat she looked back down at her papers. Walking over to his desk, Gibbs grabbed his coat and headed to the elevators. Knowing of his sudden departure, she kept her gaze at her desk. It was Bella and Gibbs' secret to tell to the agents.

(Gibbs)

Gibbs got in his car and headed out of the base. _Jenny knew better then to pull him out like that. The team already knew something was up, this just confirmed it. Bella did not need twenty questions today, not today. _Sighing, he dialed her number. "This is Bella Woods. I am either busy at work…" _She has her phone off. _He drove a little longer before stopping and shutting off his car. Climbing out, he made his way through the gate and down the familiar walk he memorized years ago. Glancing up he saw her standing, a bouquet of orange roses and purple lilies in her hands. Even in black, her beauty was apparent. She looked so much like her mother and it tormented her, he had no doubt about that.

"Bella,"

She glanced up at him, the sight of her breaking his heart. Her eyes red from crying, dark circles under them enhancing the fact she did not sleep the night before. "Oh bells, come here." Burying her face into his chest, he held her as she cried. "Shh, Bells its ok. They wouldn't want you to cry. They would want you to remember the happy times."

"It's all my fault. If I had let them come to the airport too, they would still be here."

"It was never your fault. You couldn't have known." Rubbing her back, he held her close remembering that day.

(flashback)

He had come later then he originally thought. Bella had eagerly waited for him at the airport, while her parents stayed at base. As they got to base, the naval police unit stopped them. A military office back from the war had gone on a shooting spree inside the base. Many military officers were killed; some still, were unknown conditions. He would never forget the look of horror that passed her face as her parents' names were called off or trying to hold her back from running into the base to try to save them.

(end flashback)

Slowly loosening his grip, he looked down at her. "They would be so proud of who you are Bella. You are so beautiful, both inside and out. They wouldn't want you to blame yourself."

Slowly nodding she looked at him, "I just miss them so much."

"I know you do sweetheart. I miss them too." Kissing her temple, "Why don't you give them the flowers?"

She pulled away and laid the flowers down. Standing up, she stood next to Gibbs again. "Thank you."

Her thanks catching him off-guard, he gave her a confused look. "For what Bells?"

Slowly inhaling trying to control her breathing, "For coming out here with me."

Wrapping his arm around her shoulders, "I will always come for you Bella. Nothing would have kept me away. Come on, why don't you start walking to the car. I'll meet you there."

Watching her walk away, he glanced down. "She's a good girl Nathan. You raised her right. She misses you and Lorelai like crazy." Lightly touching the top of the memorial gravestone, he turns to catch up with his niece.

(Back at NCIS)

Tony, Ziva and McGee were getting antsy. "Where in the world could he have possibly gone for an hour? He didn't even say he was leaving." Tony grumbled

Getting irritated by Tony's obsession with wondering where Gibbs went and where Bella was, "Your guess is at good as mine Tony. Maybe he had an appointment or something."

"Right, like he ever gets sick. Brilliant one there McSherlock."

Tony sat at his desk deep in thought. Tim said something about a military incident. Maybe that's where they went, they could have known someone who died. Tony started typing on the computer, intent in his search.

Ziva caught his sudden demeanor change. Trying to keep her voice neutral, "Tony, you think of something?"

"Shh, Ziva. I have a feeling about something." Finding what he was looking for, Tony's eyes widened. "I know why Bella is not here."

Tim and Tony looked at each other before Tim slipped over, crowding Tony's desk. "What is it?"

"Eleven years ago today, there was a gun slaughter at a navy base not far from here."

"Yea, what's your point Tony."

He glared up at Tim, "Look at the names of those killed Probie." He pointed to two names towards the middle of the list. Nathan and Lorelai Woods.

Tim's mouth dropped open, "You don't mean-"

Ziva, finally fed up of the two boys across from her, "Today is the anniversary of her parent's death. That is where Gibbs went and why she is not here."

McGee felt like he had just been hit in the gut. She never said a word, not that he was surprised. Talking about her parents was always a subject they shied away from. _Now I know why._

Tony stared up at Ziva. "You knew? You knew and you didn't tell us? We are supposed to be a team Ziva."

Snapping her attention to Tony, she gave him a surprised look. "It was not my secret to give Tony. She told me in confidence. I am sorry." Hearing the elevator ding, they turned to see Abby getting off. Walking up to Ziva's desk she looks down at her; "Are you ready to go, Ziva?"

Ziva smiles sadly at the scientist, and grabs her jacket. "Yes, let's beat the road."

Abby giggles, "Hit the road, Ziva, not beat."

With a shrug, Ziva smiles, "Whatever, let us go to Bella."

(Bellas house)

After parking the car, they resisted the urge to fly up her stairs as fast as they could. Mentally debating if they were doing the right thing, Abby knocked on the door. Waiting what seemed like forever, the door finally opened to reveal a Bella like the two girls had never seen. She looked so sad, so vulnerable.

"Could we come in?"

Bella nods, sadly, letting her friends slip by her.

Ziva grabs Bella's hand and squeezes, "Bella, we know what today is."

"What are you talking about?"

"We know about the shooting on the naval base, and about your parents," Abby says, pulling her into a hug, motioning for Ziva to join.

"So what, you decided to stop in to say "hi" or make sure I didn't do anything?" Bella asks bitterly.

Reaching out, Ziva pushes a strand of hair from her face, "We care about you Bella. We came on our own accord. I-I know it is hard Bella, but you do not have to be alone."

Looking away from her, "I deserve to be alone."

"No one does, least of all you," Abby says, looking at her face, "Bella, have you eaten at all today?"

Shaking her head, "No, not really."

"Come on, I'll go make us some sandwiches," Ziva says, leading the girls into Bella's kitchen.

"Guys, you don't have to. I don't want you to out of pity."

"Bella, we want to do this. You're hurting. We just want to help," Abby says with a slight shrug of her shoulders, "This is what friends are for."

Having time to register her movement, she felt her wrap her arms around her neck. Holding her close, she barely heard her whisper, "Thank you, Abs."

* * *

Abby giggles watching Bella's father on the homemade movie they were watching. "So that's what Gibbs looked like before he became the silver-haired fox he is now."

Rolling her eyes, "Abby they were brothers not twins. My dad looked nothing like Uncle Jay."

"No, but he is pretty close in likeness," Ziva says, pointing to Nathan on the screen.

"Okay, fine, Uncle Jay and Dad look alike," Bella says, showing the first sign of a smile for the first time that day. "You girls are both nuts."

(Outside)

He smiled as he heard Abby and Ziva's voice through the door. Turning away, he headed back down the stairs and climbed into his truck. He should have known the girls would come visit her. At least she sounded better then she did at the graveyard. Maybe this year, she could finally forgive herself.


	16. Do Not Pass Go

(Monday 0700 hours)

Abby frowns listening to Bella tell her that McGee has yet to talk to her; or even look in her direction. She can tell that this is hurting Bella on more than a business level.

"I don't know what to do, Abs. He won't even look at me when I address him. He's become monosyllabic-like that guy in the show…he owns a diner," Bella says, making Abby smile, even though she has no idea what show Bella is referring to.

Abby pulls her friend in for a hug, "I'm sorry, Bella. McGee is usually never like this when he finds out something this huge. He is probably just scared that Gibbs will kill him if something bad happens between you guys. It was bad enough when we were dating, Gibbs, I mean. Imagine what he's going through, you are Gibbs's niece. That is huge."

"Yeah, but not looking in my direction? Abby, I miss him."

"I'll think of something," Abby says, and then gives Bella the information she came down for originally.

Watching the female agent walk away, she hit the remote to resume her music. _Hopefully by lunch she could figure out how to get McGee to get over his stubbornness. Maybe her and Bella could get some pizza for lunch. PIZZA_! Smiling to herself, she stared at her computer screen. _The key now was how to get the both of them down there and how she would bribe the others to follow along with her plan._ Glancing at the calendar, she noted she had a few days to plan everything out accordingly.

~*~

(Wednesday 0930)

The next few days passed without incident, they showed up for work, they worked, and they went home. McGee kept all conversations with Bella to a minimum, growing accustomed to the guilt that stayed in the back of his mind as he watched her grow quieter, no longer trying to draw him out to talk to her.

Gibbs couldn't help but note that the interaction between Bella and Tim had died over the past two weeks since Gibbs had told McGee that he was Bella's uncle. Watching her withdraw into herself, he could only think of how she had been letting go of the past with her parents and Connor's deaths just to see her retreat back into her own mental fortress. If she got into another incident like she did with DiNozzo a few weeks back and stayed in the same condition she was currently in, the likelihood of her making it out alive was exceedingly slim.

Hearing the elevator ding, he watched as Abby bounced her way into the bullpen stopping at Ziva's desk. Whispering something to the female agent, she gestured for Ziva to walk with her. Intrigued, but smart enough not to question what the cheerful Goth was up to, he watched as they disappeared around the corner. After a few minutes passed, he watched as Ziva returned to her desk, a smirk on her face as Abby grinned and stepped back into the elevator. "What was that all about Ziva?"

Glancing up at Gibbs, "Abby was telling me some information." Gesturing to Bella, she knew that he thought Abby was planning a surprise of sorts for Bella that evening and dropped the matter. _Oh, if he only knew exactly what Abby was planning, he would probably flip a top. _Glancing at Tony, she knew exactly how to get him to agree to follow Abby's plan. The trick was not to let Gibbs find out.

~*~

"Woods?" Bella says answering her desk phone.

"_Hey Bella, I need you down in the garage really quick," _Abby says, smiling evilly.

Bella looks over to Gibbs and mouths 'Abby.' "Um, alright, I'll be right down."

"What did Abby want?" Gibbs asks, when Bella stands.

Shrugging her shoulders, Bella answer, "I don't know. But I'll be back."

Gibbs only nods, knowing that the perky Goth is still up to something. After Bella has been gone for a few minutes, another phone rings and Gibbs looks in the direction.

"McGee?" Tim answers, putting his paper work on hold.

"_Timmy!! I need help. Long story short, my platform shoes aren't tall enough and I need something off of one of the shelves."_

"Use the fork lift, Abby," McGee says, looking back to the file before him.

"Please, Tim, have you tried driving in platforms?--No, don't answer that. Just help me please?"

Sighing, McGee caves, "Alright, be right down."

"Muh-Gee, what did she want now?" Gibbs asks, wondering why Abby is stealing all his agents.

McGee shrugs, "Apparently her shoes aren't tall enough."

Gibbs raises his eyebrows, "What?"

"It's Abby, Boss," McGee says smiling. "I'll be right back."

Tony and Ziva walk off the elevator as Tim leaves. "Where is McGoo going, Boss?" Tony asks, dropping his things at his desk as Ziva goes to sit at hers.

"Abby's short," Gibbs says.

Tony and Ziva exchange glances, and they shrug simultaneously.

~*~

"Abby this is not funny! Why am I locked in here?!" Bella yells from the door of the evidence lock up.

Abby turns and smiles, "You'll see my friend, you'll see."

Bella stomps her foot, "Abigail Marie Scuito! Unhand me this instant!"

Abby laughs pointing at Bella, "You just stomped your foot. Are you a three year old not getting your treat after nap time?"

"Abby, please let me out."

"In due time."

"What do expect me to do in here?" Bella asks.

Abby shrugs, "Draw on the wall like a cave woman?"

Bella gives her a 'you're kidding' look. "Cave woman? Really, Abs?"

Abby shrugs, "Fine, entertain yourself then."

The elevator dings and Abby turns, "Well it's about time, McGee. Were you expecting me to grow?"

Bella looks up at the mention of Tim, _oh you little Goth! I can't believe she was serious about locking us up in this thing. I'm doomed!_

"I'm sorry, shorty, Gibbs asked what was going on."

Abby waves him off, "Trust me, he will thank me later." _And so will you two lovebirds. And so will I! I won't have to play matchmaker and Ziva can quit being a 'chubby baby' as she kindly puts it. Abby, quit talking to yourself._

"Ok, where is this tall shelf of yours?"

"Right this way, McGee," Abby says, leading him over to the locked gate.

Bella's head shoots up, _oh crap! Hide Bella! What the hell?! There is nowhere to hide! Damn you Abby!_

Abby pulls out a set of keys and unlocks the bolt, and gently shoves McGee inside before quickly closing the gate and locking it back up.

"Abby! What the-" McGee says, grasping the gate in his hands.

"Welcome to jail, McGee. Do not pass Go do not collect $200," Abby says with a wicked smile.

"Jail?" Tim asks.

"Jail," Bella's voice says behind him.

Still smiling, Abby says, "You two need to sort this issue of yours out, cause honestly, I don't want to be a subscriber anymore. Bella, you like Tim, maybe even love him, but you are too scared to admit it. Tim, you like Bella as well, and who her uncle is shouldn't matter…sure he can kill you from over 100 feet away…but that still is no reason to be such a…be such a…well a complete ass!"

"Abby, I'm not being an ass, and this really isn't any of your business," Tim points out.

"Actually it is my business, Timmy. You are both my friends, and I love you both, and I hate to see you hurting like this. Plus, I told Bella that I would lock you both up in here until you agree to get along. Think of this as a time out, Abby style. Talk!" Abby says, turning her back and walking out. When she gets to the elevator, she retina scans her eyes for the doors to open. She turns and wedges the doors open with her foot, "I'll be back in a few hours. That should give you enough time to kiss and make up. Bye!"

~*~

The both of them stood in the locked box of old evidence, staring at the elevator doors.

"I can't believe we are locked in here," Tim says, and although Bella is in the same cage with him, he doesn't say it to her.

Bella sighs, _why even bother. He still isn't acknowledging me. _"Yeah, well, its Abby so, what can you do?"

Tim turns and raises an eyebrow at her. "I'm gonna get out of here, that's what. And then I'm going to go to her lab and take away her death music and replace it with Christina Aguilera."

"McGee! That is torture! And a death sentence on your part; however, the way you've been treating me this past week or so, I won't go to your funeral."

Tim sucks in a breath, "Bella, come on. Let it go."

"Let it go? We go from talking and hanging out on a regular basis to you not so much as glancing in my direction, Tim. What did I do that was so wrong?" Bella asks, finding an old box of files and sitting down. "Talk to me."

"What do you want me to say, Bella?"

She shrugs, "I don't know. Tell me you hate me, tell me you want me to transfer teams, I don't care. Just. Talk. To. Me."

Tim shakes his head. "Well, I don't hate you, and I don't want you to transfer teams. I just hate not knowing."

"Not knowing what, Tim?" Bella asks, trying to hold back a fresh batch of tears.

"This," he says, motioning between him and Bella, "isn't going to be as simple as you think."

She throws her hands up in frustration. "Then make it simple, Timothy, because I'm trying really hard to understand."

"Fine, it's Gibbs."

"What does Gibbs have to do with anything? This is between you and me, Tim. Not you, me and Gibbs."

"Don't you mean _Uncle _Gibbs?"

Her face pales and her hands shake. _Oh fudge-monkey! Who told him? _"Who told you?"

"It doesn't matter who told me, it matters that you should have been the one to tell me. We aren't in high school anymore, Bella."

"We aren't in high school anymore? Who has been the one hiding at his desk, refusing to talk to me, hmm? Don't you dare put this on me, Tim."

"I'm not trying to pin anything on you. I'm trying to understand why Gibbs had to be the one to tell me that you were his niece and not you. Why have you been lying this whole time, and why were we not close enough for me to know?"

Bella sees the pain flash behind his green eyes; shaking her head she stands from the box she's been sitting on. "It's a long complicated story, Tim."

He throws his arms out; motioning to the locker they are in. "Well, Bella. Intrigue me. We've got plenty of time."

Bella sighs, _damn it Abby!_ "Well, the only people that know about me and Gibbs, is Director Sheppard, Uncle Duck, Palmer-which was by accident-Abby, and Ziva-"

Tim holds up a hand, "Wait 'Uncle Duck'?"

She smiles innocently, "Yeah. Gibbs has raised me since I was fifteen, and Ducky has been a second Uncle to me."

"So the only one's who don't know about you and the boss is me and DiNozzo?"

She shrugs, "Do you want the story or not, McGee?"

"Sorry, go on."

"Like I said, Gibbs has been raising me since I was fifteen, which was when my parent-," she waves a hand, "-anyways, you know about my military career, and when that was over, I moved back here to D.C. One, to be closer to the only family I had left, and for two, I wanted to see if I inherited my Uncle's love of finding the bad guy. We came in, together and talked to Jenny. She agreed to letting me join NCIS, and placed me on Uncle Jay's team, just so long as we could keep our bloodlines hush, hush for as long as possible. I'm guessing so you guys wouldn't think that Uncle Jay was favoring me."

McGee snorts, "Yeah that never happens. You get treated like the rest of us."

Glaring at him, "When have I been treated any differently? When I got injured, yea he gave me the full recovery time and I'm sorry he gave me the day off for my parents' memorial."

Tim looks down, _learn to bite your tongue, McBlabbermouth. Oh god, Tony's in my head!_ "I'm sorry, Bella. It's just-"

She holds up a hand and turns her back to him, "Whatever, Tim. I knew this would be pointless. I didn't want to tell you about my being Gibbs' niece because I knew you'd react like this. You're being an ass, and right now, I can't stand to look at you. Gibbs and I are family, and you need to accept that."

"What if I can't, Bella? What happens then?"

She shrugs, "Then I guess I transfer teams, and we'll never know about this," she says, motioning between them like he had moments before.

~*~

Hours later, as promised, Abby returns; she bounds over to the prison cell she's created, and looks at the two agents. Neither of them is speaking, and they are on opposite ends of the cage. She rolls her eyes, _epic fail, Abby, epic fail._

She places her hands on her hips. "Tim, what did you do?"

Tim looks up, shaking his head, "Abby, just let us out. Your plan didn't work."

Abby looks to Bella who simply nods, "Ok, but don't say I didn't try."

She unlocks the door and Tim gives one last glance to the broken girl in the cage, shakes his head and heads to the elevator.

Abby steps in where Bella is and sits next to her. "So, what happened?"

Bella shrugs. "We fought. He asked questions, I answered, and we've been sitting here for the last four hours," Bella answers then turns to Abby, "Did you know that there are 1,500 pieces of evidence in here?"

"Wow. Not a lot of talking huh?" Abby says, looking around to the evidence in the room.

Bella shakes her head, "Yeah. Not so much."

Abby puts her arm around her friends' shoulders and says, "I'm sorry. I really thought that this would help."

Bella smiles weakly, "Yeah, I know you did. And in a way, your plan worked."

"How? He is still angry with you."

"That may be so, but he did talk to me, and look at me. For a few hours at least," Bella says, in a hopeful voice.

Abby smiles at her, "He'll come around. He's just real stubborn."

"So is Uncle Jay. I'm used to it."

~*~

(A few minutes after Abby sets them free)

While she was locked in the evidence lock up, Bella had made up her mind on how she was going to solve her problem. _Let's just hope that Uncle Jay understands the reason for my transfer instead of blowing a gasket. _Stepping off the elevator, she completely by-passed the bullpen and headed straight for the Director's office. Smiling at Cynthia, she knocked on the door, before entering.

Jenny looked up from her desk, watching Bella over the rim of her glasses. "How can I help you Agent Woods?"

Standing tall, gathering as much strength as she could, she approached her desk. "I would like to request a transfer."

Taking her glasses off, Jenny watched her carefully. "You are asking for a transfer from your current NCIS team?"

"Yes Director. I would like a transfer as soon as possible."

"No."

"Wait, what? No?"

Sitting straight in her chair, Jenny says in a stern voice, "Correct Agent Woods. Your request for transfer has been denied. You can see yourself to the door I assume?"

Trying to mentally piece together what just happened, "Yes. Have a nice day director." Walking down from the catwalk towards the bullpen, Ziva was watching her. Walking to her desk, she dropped her stuff and sat down. _No? Well, there goes that idea. Why the hell can't anything be easy?_

~*~

Working away, Gibbs could feel eyes watching him. Looking up, he could see Jenny standing on the catwalk. Seeing her motion to him, he stood and headed up the stairs. "What's going on Jen?"

Crossing her arms over her chest, she motioned her head down to the bullpen. "Bella came to see me to request a team transfer."

"She did what?"

"I had a feeling that you didn't know about this Jethro. I denied her request for now. Something is going on, and I have a feeling you know what it is. However, if she asks again, I may not be so inclined to deny her."

Giving her a nod, he head back to the bullpen. He had tried to stay out, but enough was enough. He was going to have a talk with McGee.

~*~

Returning from a late lunch, Gibbs saw Tim heading for the elevator to the bullpen. Sliding in, he remained silent until the elevator doors closed.

Hitting the emergency stop, Gibbs turned to the younger agent in the elevator with him. "What the hell are you doing McGee? Are you testing to see if I will really shoot you?"

Knowing the growl of the man next to him, he attempted to hide in the corner of the elevator. "I don't know what you're talking about boss."

Slamming his hand against the elevator, "Really? If you don't know what I'm talking about, then would you like to explain why Bella put in a request for transfer?"

_I didn't think she would actually do it._ He could only shrug, "I don't know boss."

"Like hell you don't McGee. I don't know what game you're playing, but it stops now."

Defending himself, he looks directly at Gibbs. "I'm not playing a game."

Squinting his eyes at McGee, "When she started working at NCIS, it was the first time I saw her smile without the pain reflected in her eyes. She was starting to be herself, something I have not seen in eleven years. I will be damned if I let her fall back into that dark mental fortress again." Hitting the emergency stop again, Gibbs was silent the rest of the elevator ride and swiftly left when the doors opened.

~*~

Picking up another file from his desk, McGee couldn't help but take a glance at Bella. Although she looked fine in appearance, her body language told him differently. Her movements were well guarded, but she was beyond exhausted. He could see what Gibbs had been talking about. The smile that usually graced her face was gone. Her eyes were non-expressive, guarding the thoughts and emotions in her head. Sighing to himself, _maybe Gibbs truly did have a point._


	17. Pretty Brunette in ICU

**First I would like to say, I'm back!!! I received some reviews while away as well as some followers *does happy dance * You will also be thrilled to now that while I was away, I suffered some writers block but thanks to TivaxBrulianxKibbs, it's all fixed. **

**I would like to make a side-note and say that I did not write the previous chapter Tiva did…so all complaints can be sent to her lol. Love ya Krystle! *snickers ***

(A few days later…)

It wasn't uncommon for DC to receive rain in the beginning parts of August. Odd, but not uncommon. Heading for work, McGee grumbled to himself, hoping that they wouldn't have a case today in the rain. Pulling into the main intersection, he heard the screech of tires sliding on water. The next thing he knew, the sound of glass shattering and metal crunching was the only thing he heard.

~*~

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

_What the heck is that?_ Slowly opening his eyes, he saw a young woman looking at a machine…he was connected too? "Oh, good afternoon. I'm so glad to see you awake. You've been out cold for the past few hours. I'll go get the doctor."

Watching the woman exit the room, car accident. Looking himself over, he couldn't find any severe injuries. Hearing footsteps, he looked up as a young doctor greeted him. "Nice to see you awake Agent McGee. You feeling ok; Headache or anything?"

"I'm fine. What happened?"

"You were in a three-car accident. You suffered the least amount of injuries, just a concussion and slight abrasions. All in all, you're fine. I can have your discharge papers ready when you'd like."

"I'll go ahead and go now if it's ok with you. Hospitals really aren't my favorite place to be." Watching the doctor walk out, he changed into his normal clothes. After the doctor came back and he signed the papers, curiosity got the best of him. "What about the other drivers?"

"The one responsible for the accident was brought in over the legal limit. The second one, she is still down in ICU. Pretty brunette too. We don't know if she's going to make it yet or not."

_Bella travels the same way to work that I do._ "Doctor, do you mind if I go look at her? I have a coworker who travels the same way I do."

Sensing the man's worry the doctor nodded, "I'll take you down there myself. Do you think you can make it alright?"

Nodding, McGee followed the doctor towards ICU. Stopping at a room, the doctor pointed to a brunette woman on a bed. "Is that your co-worker?"

Seeing the woman's face, relief washed over him, "No, no it's not."

The doctor nodded, leading Tim away. "You'll have to call for a ride. Is there a close friend of family member who could come get you?"

Nodding, following the doctor to a phone, he called the first number that he could think of. A female's voice is heard, "Hello?"

"Abby?"

"Tim! Are you all right? The metro police called Gibbs and told them about the accident. Of course, Tony and a few others saw your car. How bad are you hurt? Is there anything I can do?"

Smiling as he listened to her rant, "I'm fine, just a concussion. Do you think you could come pick me up? The doctor's are discharging me."

"Of course. I'll call Gibbs and be right there." Hearing her whisper something in the background, he could have sworn she was talking to somebody else before hanging up the phone.

~*~

Waiting for the nurses to come back from their rounds, he heard Abby before he could actually see her. "Timmy! There you are." Grabbing his face in her hands, she pulled left then right, glancing over him. Satisfied, she threw her arms around him. "I'm so glad you're ok."

"Thanks for the exam Abs. I should be ready to go soon. Just waiting for a nurse to come back."

"I'll be outside waiting." Giving him a smile, she bounced back towards the parking lot.

After waiting a few more minutes, he headed towards the front to see Abby talking on her phone. Giving a few nods, she hung up the phone sticking it in her pocket as if trying to hide the fact she had been on it. Getting in the Hurst headed for NCIS, Tim looked over at her. "Abby, who did you call while I was waiting to be checked out?"

Giving him a side-glance, "What do you mean Timmy?"

"I know that you called someone Abs. I saw you make the call. Who were you calling?"

Sighing to herself, _You promised her, Oh well._ "Bella if you must know. She's been a complete wreck at work when she heard about the accident. Well, with me anyway. She has to man-up for Gibbs and the others. You know, with the way you've been treating her, I'm surprised that she wanted to know so bad. But she made me promise her to call when I told her I was off to go get you. I left her running the lab just so she could have time to herself, and you know that means a lot for me to let her play with my babies."

"I know Abby."

"I-" Stopping, giving him a look, "What do you mean you know?"

"That I've been acting like a complete ass." Looking at the look on Abby's face, "and that letting her play with your toys is a big deal. When I was in there today, the doctor told me there were two other drivers injured, one of them a brunette female. When I thought it could have been her-" He paused, the thoughts of Bella lying in the hospital bed dying clenched his chest, "I'm sick of this!"

"As thrilled as I am to hear you _finally_ saying this Timmy, I'm not the person that you need to talk to."

Tim looks out the window of the Hurst, "I know, Abby."

~*~

On a mission, Tim headed directly for Abby's lab. Stepping off the elevator, he lucked out to find no one coming or going to the Goths lab. Standing in the doorway, watching her, _what do I say? Hey, sorry for being a jerk. Yea, talk about sounding lame. _Waiting a few more minutes, he cleared his throat to see her jump at the sudden sound.

Seeing him standing there she froze. _What do I do?_ "I-um, Abby's not here, but if you need the lab, I'll go."

"I don't need the lab. I actually wanted to talk to you."

A small spark of hope flared in her chest before she pushed it away. "Really? What on Earth would you have to say that you didn't say to me when we were in lock-up?"

His eyes watching her, "I'm sorry."

_What did he just say?_ Giving him a quick glance over, "Are you sure all you had was a concussion? You didn't slam your head around? Get amnesia?"

"I'm sure. What you said the other day, that this was between you and I and not Gibbs, you were right. I just- I was hurt that you didn't tell me, but I understand why. Abby was right, I was scared of Gibbs." Taking a breath, "Can you forgive me?"

She stood there silent for several minutes before finally meeting his gaze, "I don't know."

"Will you promise me one thing at least?"

Eyeing him suspiciously, "What?"

"Don't transfer teams. Even if we can't get past this, it wouldn't be the same if you left." Giving a small smile, turning towards the door to leave Abby's lab.

"Tim."

Never before had he seen her eyes mixed with such pain, fear, and uncertainty. "What's wrong?" Closing her eyes and shaking her head, looking away from him to go back to what Abby instructed her to do. _Oh no you don't, not this time._ Walking up behind her, he grabbed her arm and pulled her into a hug. He feels her wrap her arms around his middle, and she suddenly starts shaking. It takes him a moment to realize that she's started to cry. He starts rubbing circles on her back, and whispers, "It's ok, Bella. I'm fine."


	18. A perfect Wednesday

_Wednesday. I hate Wednesday's! All it does is remind you that there is still two days of work left._ Her watch tells her she has 45 Minutes until everyone else is supposed to be there. With a groan, she heads for her desk. As she turns the corner she stops when a mass of bright red catches her eye. _Roses?_ Stepping up to her desk, she notices the white card sticking out of the vase. The card simply reads, '_I'm sorry'._

Glancing at Tim's empty desk, she smiles and sticks the card in her pocket. No one else needs to know. She takes time to rub her fingers over the velvet petals and leans over and as the sweet smell greets her she sits down. As she gently fingers the roses again she thinks to herself, _'maybe Wednesdays aren't so bad after all.'_

She was lost in her own world, when she was greeted by Ziva; she nearly jumped out of her skin. "What is all this?" Ziva asks, pointing to the vase of bright red roses on Bella's desk.

Bella shrugs, "I don't know, when I got here this morning they were sitting there."

Ziva nods, knowingly and casts a glance over to Tim's empty desk. "Perhaps he is saying he is sorry, yes?"

Bella just smiles, "Perhaps."

~*~

After the day had got started, and a new case had been opened, Gibbs assigned Tony and Ziva to interviewing the three major suspects in the case. He had also noticed through out the day, that Bella had been smiling a lot more, and he was sure by the look on Ziva's face when Bella would smile for no reason, that he wasn't the only one who had noticed. Against his better judgment, he assigned Bella and McGee to searching the suspects homes; hoping to find enough evidence to link at least one of them to the case.

The car ride to the addresses they have in their notes was filled with silence. Bella had so much to say to Tim, but she knew that a crime scene wasn't the place to spill her guts. The only form of conversation the two share is about the evidence they are bagging and tagging. Once the evidence is all in order, and the camera is filled with photos of the houses, the two load up the trunk of the car and head back to the Navy Yard.

Bella pulls out her mobile phone and dials a number. _"Yeah, Gibbs."_

"McGee and I are heading back to NCIS now. There is too much evidence for just one person to carry, so we are gonna take it down to Abby. We'll be up after we tell her what she needs to know," she says to her uncle.

_"Alright. How'd the searching go?"_ he asks her, and she knows the double meaning behind his words.

Bella smiles to herself, "Everything ran smoothly. I'll tell you more when we get up there. We've just pulled into the garage."

After hanging up from Gibbs, she steps out of the car and helps McGee unload the trunk. He carries two of the three boxes, and she grabs the last one and the camera and finger printing kit. Closing the trunk, she leads a seemingly blind McGee to the elevator inside the parking garage. She presses the floor that Abby's lab is on and the doors close. She notices McGee fidget and turns to the man. "Everything alright, McGee?"

He turns and smiles at her, "Everything is fine, Woods."

"You're lying."

"No I'm not." She glares at him, the glare she learned from her uncle no doubt. "Ok, fine. My nose itches and I have my hands full."

Bella laughs out loud at the fact the McGee made such a big deal about his nose needing to be scratched. She turns to the man and asks, "Where?"

He turns his head back to the woman and tells her, "On the right side."

Bella drops the box of evidence in her hands and brings her left hand up to his face, "Is that better?"

Tim opens his eyes, having closed them upon the skin to skin contact that was just occurring and gets lost in her emerald eyes. He clears his throat, "Much better. Thanks."

Bella nods, breaking the trance and picks her box back up, "Not a problem."

The doors to the elevator open and once again, Bella leads him into Abby's noisy lab. She's playing some sort of music; at least Bella thinks its music, so loud that she can't hear herself think. How Abby gets any work done is beyond her. Bella places the box in her hand on Abby's table, and picks up the remote, she knows her life will be in harms way, but she's got to stop the headache from forming.

Abby pops up from behind a piece of machinery only to exclaim, "Hey! Why did you do that?!"

Bella places the remote back next to the box, "Because, Abby, McGee and I have brought you gifts."

Abby raises her eyebrow at the mention of McGee, "Really. You and the Elf Lord brought me some goodies?"

From behind the boxes covering his face, McGee makes himself known, "I am in the room you know? Do you mind?"

Abby bounces over to him and takes the box from in front of his face, "Of course you are McGee. What do you guys have for me?"

He shakes his head at the Goth before him. He explains what they have found and tells her from which suspect the evidence came from and smiles at her, "Do your thing, Abs. Gibbs will probably send one of us down in the next hour or so."

Abby smiles, "Have I ever let Gibbs down before?"

Bella chuckles, "Nope. See you soon, Abs."

McGee heads to the door and stops, he watches as Bella un-pauses the music that Abby was listening to, and walks past him with a smile to the elevator. They step inside the elevator and McGee presses the button to the floor the rest of the team is on. No more that five seconds later, Bella reaches over and pulls the emergency stop.

The elevator lurches to a stop and McGee turns to face her, "Bella? What was that for?"

She smiles sweetly at him. "Just wanted to say thank you for the roses. That was really sweet of you."

Tim looks down and back up to be met with her eyes, "I have been miserable these past few weeks, Bella. I have been thinking about what Abby said when she locked us up in the locker; and she's right. Who your uncle is doesn't matter. After he told me that you were his niece, I tried so hard to get rid of these feelings that I have for you. I guess it's true what they say. Absence makes the heart grow fonder. I do like you, Bella. A lot. More than I've ever liked anyone before and I would like to see where we can go."

"Shut up," she says, trying desperately to hold back the tears she feels burning her eyes. She's never been one to jump head first into things, but hearing him spill his heart out to her, she does the one thing that she's wanted to do since the night of the Ballet. She slowly wraps her arms around his neck and pulls his head down to meet her in a sweet kiss.

She smiles into the kiss when she feels him snake his arms around her waist. He pulls her close to him, and only when oxygen is needed, they both end the kiss. Resting her forehead on his, she whispers, "Apology accepted."


	19. Special Agent Abigail Scuito

Walking in the door, Bella glanced at her clock. 3 pm. The girls were going to be there in two hours. Sighing, she glanced around her house. It was messier then usual, but she had rarely been home the past few days so she couldn't clean like she usually did. Smiling to her self, the past two weeks played in her head. As far as everyone was concerned at work, Tim and Bella had gotten over their spat and were friends again. But outside of the office, there were the dinners, movies, sweet kisses and waking up wrapped in his arms every morning. _Oh, if they only knew_. Sighing, she heads for the kitchen, _better get started._

~*~

At 5 exactly, several knocks resonated from the front door before her door swung open revealing Abby and Ziva. "Abby, you can not just walk in."

"Oh please, she usually doesn't answer the door anyway. Bella!" Glancing around the house, Bella seemed to be missing.

Hearing a loud bang, the girls headed for the garage side door just as she was stepping through. "Hey guys. Sorry, trying to finish up the laundry."

"Oh Bella, laundry can wait. It's girls night!" Abby squealed as she ran up to Bella giving her a hug. An odd smell hit Abby's nose and Abby pulled back giving her a weird look.

"What?"

"Nothing." Grinning at her, "So, what's for dinner? Take-out or your delicious cooking?"

Bella laughs, "I'll cook Abby. I've already got most of it done anyways. Homemade Mac and Cheese and for later chocolate covered grapes."

"Sounds yummy. I brought some drinks and Ziva said something about a movie."

"I brought The Italian Job. The man at the video store said it was a must-see movie. That and the men on the front looked very promising."

Smiling at her, "Sounds perfect."

~*~

Abby pulled Ziva over to the side "Is it just me or does Bella not smell like…well Bella?"

"What are you talking about Abby? I do not generally go around smelling my co-workers."

"Zee-va! Usually she smells like raspberries, very delicious raspberries, but today she smells like raspberries and something else…and I know I've smelt it before."

Ziva rolls her eyes, "Abby, I am not going to go smell Bella if that is what you are implying."

"Please?" Seeing Ziva shake her head no, she crosses her arms, "I'll tell Tony what you said about him the other day."

"Abby!" Her eyes widen and she judges the Goth. _Smelling Bella or have Abby tell him I thought he looked handsome in his suit the other day?_ "Fine. I will do it."

Approaching Bella in the kitchen, Ziva leans against the counter casually. "Is there something that I can help you with Ziva?"

"I was curious if you need some help. Is there anything I could do for you?"

"Actually, there is. Would you keep the chocolate moving so it doesn't burn? The grapes are in the fridge."

"Of course." Stirring the chocolate in the pans, trying desperately not to look bored.

As Bella reached for the pan, Ziva sneakily smells her perfume to get a weird smell of raspberries and spice. _Abby was right, it does smell off._

Walking back to where Abby was patiently waiting in the living room, "Yes, you were right. Are you happy now Abby?"

"No. I know I've smelt it before." Tapping her fingers against her forehead, "It's right there on the tip of my brain."

Ziva shrugged, "She smells like one of those male smells. Maybe she is seeing somebody?"

"Maybe." Abby taps her fingers on her cheek, "I know! She smells like-" Abby pauses, her eyes shoot to the kitchen and her mouth was open, a smile apparent. "She smells like McGee."

"Abby that is-" Ziva pauses, thinking back to the previous day. "You are correct. She does smell like McGee."

~*~

Plopping down on the living room floor, plate in hand, Bella can't help but notice the look on Abby's face. "Abby, what has got you all squirmy?"

Giving Ziva a look, she grins at Bella, "So, how was your date with Timmy last night?"

Choking, Bella coughs as she looks at Abby. _He wouldn't, he couldn't have. We agreed not to say anything._ "I don't know what you're talking about Abby."

"Really?" Setting her plate on the floor, she leaned forward looking at her, "Then please explain why you smell like McGee?"

Bella opened her mouth holding up a finger but nothing came out. After a minute, she closed her mouth crossing her hands over her chest. "I don't have to answer that."

A wicked grin spread over Abby's face, "So you did go out with Tim last night didn't you."

"I never said that Abby."

"No, but when I asked why you smelt like Tim, you didn't say it was someone else. So therefore, you _were_ out with Tim."

Knowing she was trapped Bella sighed, "If you must know, yes Tim and I had dinner together last night. That is all I am saying."

Ziva's eyes gleam with interest, "But that does not explain why you smell like him Bella."

"Exactly." Abby raised an eyebrow at her, "If you went out to dinner, you would not smell like him. Come on Bella, spill it."

"I said we had dinner together. I did not say we went out anywhere."

"You had dinner at his place? Oh come on, Bella, tell us. Please." Abby pleads, restraining herself from launching at Bella.

Shaking her head no, "Sorry. But my lips are sealed."

~*~

Hearing a knock, and being the closest, Abby opened the door. "Hiya Timmy. Didn't know you were going to be joining the girls night."

Confusion spreads across his face, "What? No." Shaking his head, "Abs, is Bella home?"

Grinning mischievously at him, "Yea. Oh Bella, door!" _I will find out what you two are hiding if it is the last thing I do!_

Bella's head appears from the living room, "Tim, hey." Shooting a look towards the Goth, she steps outside, closing the door behind her. "You picked one of the worst times to appear. Ziva and Abby have been hounding me why I smell like you."

Smiling at her, his green eyes flash with laughter. "Really? I didn't know they would be here tonight, but I thought you might want to have this back," holding up her spare gym bag. "You left this in my bathroom earlier."

Groaning to herself, "Oh god, if they see that I'm doomed."

"Why?"

Rolling her eyes, "This is Abby we are talking about. I smell like you, she knows we had dinner at your place, I refuse to share details, and you appear with my gym bag stuffed with yesterday's clothes. Do you see where I am going with this?"

"Well, what should I do?"

Sneaking a look in the small side windows and seeing nobody, "Stick it in my car." Leading him, she opens the door and searches for the trunk button. Hearing the pop, Bella closes the car door. She meets Tim by the trunk just as he closes it. "There. Abby will be none the wiser now."

Leaning on the car, "I am going to say it's safe to assume the two of them will be here all evening then."

Shrugging, "more then likely." Eyeing Tim carefully while smiling, "Are you telling me you want to do something again tonight? We ended last nights date a few hours ago."

"I like your company Bells. Is that such a bad thing?"

"Nope." Standing up on her toes, she gives him a soft kiss.

"Are you positive they'll be here that long?"

Laughing, "Yes Tim, I'm pretty sure."

Tim sighs, wrapping his arms around her waist as she lies against his chest. "I should let you get back in there before a search party arrives looking for you."

She moves her face so she could see him and smiles, "See you tomorrow then?"

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it." Leaning down, giving her a goodbye kiss, he feels her lose herself in his kiss...until a loud squeal filled the air.

Breaking away from him, Bella closes her eyes burying her face in his neck, "Too late, she found me."

Abby starts dancing from side to side and sings, "Bella and Tim sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G…"

Bella cringes at that childish song that is coming from her doorway, "Oh dear Lord. Help me."

"Do you want me to stick around?" Tim says with a chuckle.

Shaking her head no, Bella glances at her friend, "It's alright. I got this. Go on home." Watching his retreating back, Bella sighs as she turns to her still singing friend.

She got to Abby just as Ziva walked out the front door, "Abby, what are you singing?"

Grinning, Abby turns to Ziva, "You are not going to believe what I just caught Bella and Tim doing."

Raising an eyebrow, Ziva turned to Bella who remained quiet, a small smile on her face. Abby glances at her then back at Ziva, "They're together. Well, I think they are, with the kiss he just gave her they better be!"

Avoiding eye contact with the other girls, "Why don't we take this inside?"

Ziva nods, "Only if we get to hear about you and Tim from the beginning. That sounds fair, yes?"

"Fine. I promise, I will answer all questions, now scoot." _Oh, this is going to be a very long night._


	20. Dinner for three?

This one is a bit long again, but that's ok. We (myself and tivaxbrulianxkibbs) changed a few minor details in regards to his team knowing about Shannon. It fit better with the story. Hope you enjoy, please reviews are welcome!

**I would also like to thank SeaTrollTakeover for her reviews!**

**~*~**

It was 10 pm at NCIS and everyone was still there. Finishing up a case of a missing marine, Gibbs headed for MTAC. "Head on home; do your reports in the morning."

"Won't argue with you there boss." Tony grabs his stuff "See ya in the morning."

A few minutes later, Ziva shuts down her computer making sure that her desk was in proper order. Looking up, she saw Tim typing away and Bella resting on her desk.

"Tim?"

"Yea, Ziva?"

She points to Bella, "Do you want me to take her home?"

Looking over at her with a soft smile, "No, I got her Ziva."

She nods, "Good night."

Cleaning up, he watches Ziva leave. Looking around, he searches for Gibbs to find he was still in MTAC. Cleaning Bella's desk, he gently shakes her. "Bella, Bells, its time to go." Her head slowly rises to look up at him. "Come on love, I'll take you home."

Sleepily she whispers, "Can I stay with you tonight?"

Grabbing her bag, "Of course you can." Wrapping his arm around her, she leaned into him as they stepped into the elevator.

~meanwhile~

After filling in the missing marine's superior officer, Gibbs exited MTAC to see McGee cleaning up the last bit of files on Bella's desk. Watching their interaction, he stood silently. _I knew something was going on between the two of them. Now I know exactly. _Seeing Tim wrap his arm around her, he couldn't help but smile. Not wanting to be seen, he quietly stepped out of view from the elevator as they stepped in.

~*~

The next day, Bella meets Jethro at the coffee shop for their Friday morning routine. She notices that he's in the back corner table, _always the anti-social Uncle Jay_. She makes her way to where he is and sits down across from him, smiling when she sees the pumpkin scone he's picked out for her.

"Good morning, Bells," Gibbs says, taking a swig of his coffee.

Swallowing the bite of scone she has in her mouth she smiles widely at him, "Good morning, Uncle Jay. Thank you for the scone."

Gibbs smiles, watching his niece eat her breakfast, "You're welcome. How was the rest of your night?"

_Oh, if you only knew, Uncle Jay,_ she thinks, and smiles to herself at the memory of being held in Tim's arms the whole night. She can most definitely get used to being held like that for the rest of her sleepless nights. "It was good, nothing unusual."

Gibbs nods, not understanding why she hasn't told him about her and McGee. It's really no big deal to him, but the fact that she feels like she has to hide their relationship from him has him confused.

"Good, good," he says in response and as she takes a sip of her coffee, he grabs her attention once more. "Bells?"

Looking up at him, "Yea Uncle Jay?"

"You up to having dinner tomorrow night?"

She smiles, "Sounds great. Who's cooking?"

"I will."

Her smile gets bigger "Even better!"

She takes a bit of her scone as Jethro says, "Why don't you bring your new guy friend along too."

She chokes on the bite she has and snaps her head up, and her eyes meet his, "What? I don't know what you're talking about."

Crossing his arms, "You know exactly what I am talking about Bella. You think I haven't noticed the change in your demeanor? Bring him, no excuses."

Caving in, she pleads with her eyes, "Promise me you won't mention your guns or any other form of methods in which you can inflict pain."

He grunts, "I'll try." _McGee already knows better than to hurt you. I've already promised him I'd shoot him. She doesn't need to know that._

~*~

She corners McGee in a secluded hallway at NCIS and tells him of their already made dinner plans for the next night.

"He said what?" Tim asks, snapping his head up, his voice full of panic.

Grabbing his hands, she looks into his eyes, "Please Tim?" She pleads, "it will be worse if you don't show up."

Catching her gaze, he sighs mentally knowing he's trapped. "I'll go."

"Thank you," she says, and looks around to make sure they are still alone; she leans in and quickly pecks his lips, "You're the best, Tim."

~*~

Gibbs opens his door to find his niece and only his niece. "Hey, Uncle Jay," she greets and brushes past him, she takes off her coat and hangs it up.

Closing the door he watches her, "Solo Bella?"

Rolling her eyes, she laughs. "He will be here. He had a few errands that he had to do today."

"Like what?"

"Like buying life insurance to cover his funeral costs," she quips, turning to face her Uncle.

Gibbs chuckles, "I'm not that bad, Bells."

Crossing her arms she leans against the wall, "Really? You have almost successfully chased away any guy that I brought home to meet you."

"Your father would have done the exact same thing I did...and probably have me help too."

She grins, "Touché." She heads for the kitchen and Gibbs hears the opening and closing of the cupboards. She reappears in the living room; glass in hand and from the looks of it, full of bourbon. At his look, she shrugs as she takes a sip, "Nerves. Leave me be."

Knocking on the door causes Bella's eyes to flicker to the front door. Motioning with his head, he says, "You get it."

Placing her glass on the table, she heads for the front entrance. She opens the door to find a nervous Tim. "Hey, come on in." Shutting the door, she laces her fingers with his. "Come on, he's in the living room."

Hearing footsteps, Gibbs looks up to see Bella leading Tim. He is no doubt nervous as hell, and Jethro can hardly wait to have his fun of the night. Noticing their hands he smiles and decides to not mention it, "Evening Tim."

Tim smiles nervously, "Good Evening boss."

"I'm not 'boss' tonight Tim, just Gibbs." Sensing Tim's nervousness, "why don't you show him around Bells?"

Smiling, she gives a slight nod, "Come on Tim, I've got something you're going to love to see." Gently pulling Tim away she gives Gibbs a grateful look.

Giving her a slight nod, he waits until they leave to pick up her drink. He takes a sip, _Nerves._

~*~

Bella leads Tim up the stairs she's climbed numerous times before. Tim notices the picture frames on the wall, mostly of Bella and her family, and then at the very top of the stairs, a 10X13 framed photo is a younger Gibbs, a red headed woman and a small child, possibly two or three at the time of the photo.

Bella notices Tim staring intently at the photo of her Aunt Shannon and Cousin Kelly, she looks at the photo and looks at Tim sadly, and asks, "Didn't you know?"

Tim shakes his head, "No. Gibbs really isn't into sharing his personal life. Who are they?"

Bella glances down the stairs and tugs his arm, "Come on."

She stops outside the door of a room she hasn't been in for years. You can just barely make out the painted letters on the outside of it. She places her fingers to her lips and touches the door, and walks to the next room.

"This," she says, opening the door, "was my room when Uncle Jay took me in."

Tim looks around the room, "So this is what 'Teenage Bella' was into."

She chuckles, "Yeah, I suppose so."

She goes and sits on her bed and watches Tim wonder around her old room. He stops at a wall that has posters on it and points at two in particular. She notices the confused look on his face, "What, Tim?"

He turns back to her, "You have a poster of Elvis Presley and the Beach Boys on your wall."

Bella beams at him, "Yep, Elvis is the King, never mind what other people say, and the Beach Boys are just as great as he was."

Tim nods, "I agree."

Bella smiles at him, "Good, I think I'll keep you around then."

After Tim examines her room, he goes and sits next to her on the bed. "So, who was that in the photo, and what was behind the first door we came to?'

She turns to him, "Well, you know my Uncle was married several times, right?"

Tim nods, "Yeah, he doesn't exactly have the best track record in the marriage department, Love."

She nods sadly. "Not since _her._"

"Bella, if this is too hard for you to talk about; you don't have to tell me now. We can forget that I ever saw that picture and the door."

"No, you should know. You just can't tell Uncle Jay. He likes to keep them to himself. The only ones that know about them are me, Ducky, Mike Franks and the Director."

He nods, "Okay."

"Who you saw in the picture was my Aunt Shannon, and my Cousin Kelly. Shannon was Uncle Jay's soul mate. They were perfect for each other. She complemented him in every way. When I was five, Kelly was born; and even though there was a five year age gap between us, we were closer than ever, practically sisters.

I was ten when they were killed. Uncle Jay was away then, Desert Storm. Aunt Shannon had witnessed an officer being killed and went to NCIS, which was then NIS, she and Kelly were placed under protection detail, and somehow the murderer figured out who was driving them where, and placed a bomb on their car. It was fast, and I pray that they didn't feel anything.

Uncle Jay was a mess; he even went to where we all vacationed and my Dad found him putting a pistol in his mouth. A few months after their death, he joined NIS with Mike Franks. He swore to me and my parents that he was going to find the person responsible for Aunt Shannon and Kelly's death, and make sure that they wouldn't come after the only family he had left."

Bella's face is stained with tears from her story, and Tim pulls her to him, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her head, "Honey, I'm so sorry about what happened. If I had known-"

"Its fine, Tim. But now you know why Uncle Jay is so protective of me. He never got to do this with Kelly. And since my parents are gone, he's trying to do what they would."

Tim nods, "I understand." He looks down at her, piecing together the puzzle before him, "The door we stopped at first was Kelly's wasn't it."

Bella swallows, "Yeah. I don't think the door has been opened since she died. I'm pretty sure it is exactly how it was when she and Aunt Shannon left that day."

Tim nods, "That's understandable."

Bella wipes at her face, "We should head back down there. He may decide to send a search party."

Tim stands and holds out his hand for her to take. "Lets go, I hope Gibbs hasn't poisoned my plate."

Bella laughs out loud, "He better not, or I may shoot _him_."

Tim smiles, and closes the door behind them, "So you really do like me, huh?"

Bella shrugs, "Eh, just a little bit."

Tim stops and traps Bella between him and the wall, placing his hands on her hips, "Really just a little bit?"

Her arms are relax by her side and she shrugs, "Unless you can make me feel otherwise, yep; just a little bit."

Tim nods and leans down, capturing her lips in a searing kiss. She slides her hands up his torso and around his neck, as he pulls her close to him. He breaks the kiss and smiles at the look on her face. Her eyes are closed, and there is a faint smile on her face.

"How was that?"

She slowly opens her eyes. "I like you a _lot_ Timothy McGee."

He laughs softly, and kisses her once more, "That's what I thought."

~*~

Hearing them come down the stairs, Gibbs grabs the meat in the fridge when they step into the kitchen. Seeing her eyes and the tear marks on her face, Gibbs glares at the other man.

Bella sees the anger in his eyes. She casually raises her palm and shakes her head no. Seeing him relax a little, she turns to McGee, "Come on Tim, there is one more place I want to show you." She starts pulling him towards the basement, "this is one of my favorite rooms."

~*~

After coming back up from the basement, Bella slips into the living room, and heads for the bookcase. Running her fingers along the books she finds the one she wants.

"Bells what are you doing?" Tim asks, breaking the silence.

She grins at him, "My uncle tried to hide my favorite Elvis and Beach Boys cds a few years back. I gave him a book I knew he would never read. I made a copy of said cds and play them to tease him because he could never find where I hid them." Grinning she held the two discs up, "What are you in the mood for?"

Tim smiles and points to the CD in her left hand, "Let's listen to that one."

Bella smiles and puts the CD in her uncle's very out of date CD player _note to self: Update Uncle Jay's stereo system._

She hears her uncle open the sliding glass door, and boosts the volume on his stereo up loud enough to where he can hear it. She grabs Tim's hand and they start dancing to the music.

_Aruba, Jamaica ooo I wanna take you  
Bermuda, Bahama come on pretty mama  
Key Largo, Montego baby why don't we go  
Jamaica-_

Off the Florida Keys  
There's a place called Kokomo  
That's where you wanna go to get away from it all

Jethro walks in and shouts over the music, "Where do you have those damn CDs stashed?!"

Bella just laughs over Tim's shoulder, "I'll never tell Uncle Jay."

Jethro shakes his head with a smile and turns back to the kitchen to grab what else he needs for the BBQ. _That girl listens to music older than she is. Ah, well, at least she knows the good music, not the crap they play on the radio these days._

After their dance, Bella tells Tim to go out and help Jethro with the steaks he's BBQing, and she'll start chopping up the vegetables and watermelon that was in the refrigerator.

Gibbs is standing over the BBQ when Tim walks out, "So Tim, how long have you been courting Bella?"

"Courting?" Seeing the look from the older man, Tim answers, "About a month and a half give or take."

"Yet I was the last to know?"

"Only Ziva and Abby knew and that was on accident. And no offence, but you did threaten to shoot me...twice may I add."

Gibbs smirked, "That I did," he looks in the kitchen window to see Bella washing something in the sink. "She's all I have left Tim."

Tim nods, knowing what he means by that since he now knows about Shannon and Kelly. With out missing a beat, Tim says, "I know that, Boss. I promise that nothing will happen to her. Not if I have anything to say about it. You have my word."

Gibbs turns his head and his crystal eyes meet Tim's. "I am going to trust you with the most important thing in my life, Tim. Don't make me regret my decision."

"I promise," Tim says, and as if to make it final, he sticks out his hand for Gibbs to shake.

~*~

"Mmm, you haven't lost your touch Uncle Jay. This is a fabulous steak," Bella complements.

"Yeah, Gibbs, it's delicious," Tim agrees.

"Thank you both," Gibbs smirks, and glances at his niece from across the table, "Bella, Tim says you've been dating for the past month. You're being _safe_ right?" Both Bella and Tim choke at the same time. Bella stares at her uncle, seeing laughter in his eyes. "You know, making sure that not a lot of people know at work."

Casting Jethro a look, Bella answers slowly "I trust Ziva and Abby so yes."

Gibbs nods, "Good." Turning to Tim, he smirks, "Gee, Tim, what did you think I meant?"

Bella turns to her boyfriend and he turns a deep shade of red, "Uh, nothing, Sir."

Bella shares a smirk with her Uncle and the two chuckle at Tim's embarrassment, and go back to eating their dinner.

~*~

Bella and Tim stand and start to clean up the dinner table, and he follows her with a few left over items in his hand. She places the dirty plates in the sink and the bowl of uneaten watermelon on the center island. Turning to Tim, she gives him a small kiss, "See, that wasn't so horrible was it?"

Tim shakes his head, "It wasn't as bad as I pictured in my head."

Bella laughs and he leans down and kisses her once more.

"I said I approved of your being together, but I don't want to see it," Jethro says from the doorway, causing the couple to jump a foot apart. He laughs to himself and walks out to the living room.


	21. Always the last to know

(A few days after Gibbs finds out)

After being called out to a crime scene, Tony notices that Tim's hand is back in its usual place on the small of Bella's back. Hearing Gibbs bark for equipment, he turns to the rig. Helping Ziva, Tony saw a look shared by McGee and Woods, "Looks like McGee has stopped giving woods the cold shoulder."

Grabbing the camera from the rig, "The what? What does a shoulder have to do with anything?"

Tony grins over at the confused Israeli, "It's an expression. It means he was mad at her."

Ziva looks back at the two agents, "Oh, McGee finally realized being mad at who her family is was ridiculous."

"Who her family is?" Tony asks confused cocking his head to the side at his partner.

"Yes. She is Gibbs' niece," Ziva tells him.

Tony practically doubles over from laughter, "Very funny Ziva."

"I am not trying to be funny Tony. She is his niece."

He glances at the two once more, and sees Tim laughing as Bella rolls her eyes with a smile on her face. "Is he crazy? Gibbs is right behind us!"

Rolling her eyes, she smiles, "What would he do? He already knows."

Confused once again, Tony looks back at the Israeli, "Knows what?"

Getting fed up with Tony for not catching on; Ziva scoffs at him "Are you blind Tony? Just watch them. They are together."

Tony stops moving and shouts rather loudly, "What?!"

This causes his team to turn and look at him oddly.

"You alright Tony?" Bella shouts from where she is.

"Yeah, Bella," he calls back and suddenly he felt a smack to the back of his head.

"Good, get with the program DiNozzo," Gibbs says, turning back to the crime scene.

After much convincing on Tony's part, the girls headed back to NCIS with Gibbs. Smiling in victory, Tony walks with McGee to the truck, "So Tim what's she like?"

"What is who like Tony?" McGee asks, turning onto the road following as close behind Gibbs as he could with out breaking any major road laws.

"Bella! Is she crazy in bed? She seems like she would be," getting silence in return, Tony gives Tim a look, "not so good huh?"

Discomfort rolling off Tim at the invasive question, "If you must know, which apparently you do, I don't know."

"Whoa, you mean you haven't-"

"No Tony."

Tony scoffs, not believing what he's hearing, "Well why not?"

"It just hasn't happened. I like her for who she is, not how she is in the bedroom. If you don't mind I'm sure she as well as Gibbs would kill you for asking that."

He slowly nods taking in the other mans warning. "Right; so how is it you survived Gibbs when he found out about you guys. With rule 12 and all?"

McGee shrugs, "I'll admit, I was a little worried, with how close she and Gibbs are, but everything worked out in the end. Bella and I get to be together, and Gibbs gave us his blessing, pretty much." Smiling wider, Tim turns his head to Tony; "You know he just might bend the rules for you too."

"McGee, I had no idea you were into sharing your girlfriend," Tony jokes, making McGee blush.

"No, Tony," Tim says, "It's not Bella I'm talking about."

"Well who are you talking about, McGoo?"

McGee lets the name insult slide as he usually does and answers, "Ziva."

Now it is Tony's turn for silence, as he stares at the car in front of him, staring at one head in particular. He'd be a fool if he didn't notice Ziva's beauty, he's a man, of course he's noticed. Sure, they flirt; they have a good time in each other's company. But is there really something more? Thinking back to the night in the bar when she was up on stage singing, and pulled him up, it was like she was singing to him and only him. The lyrics to the song obviously meant something to her, and he was a fool to not see it then. He remembers the remainder of the night, random guys would come up and ask her to dance, and he'd feel jealous, but she wouldn't go with them. She was waiting. She was waiting for him to ask her.

"Tony. Tony! Where'd you go?" McGee asks, snapping the senior field agent from his memories.

"Uh, no where, McGee, what were you saying?" Tony asks, not taking his eyes off the back of Ziva's head.

"I said that Gibbs would probably bend the rules for you and Ziva as well."

Tony nods, "Yeah, I don't know about that one, Timmy. Do you really think she would want to be with someone who killed her boyfriend at point blank range?"

"Tony, you were protecting her from Michael, she understands that now. Do you not see the way she looks at you? She has the same look in her eyes that Bella has when she looks at me. There are feelings there, Tony, and you should act on them before another 'Michael' is in the picture, or you'll never know."

Tony looks Tim up and down and raises his eyebrow, "Where'd you come up with that? The fall issue of _Cosmo_?"

"No Tony, something better," Tim says.

"Where?"

Tim smiles, "Bella."

Tony nods once and turns back to the sedan in front of them, he watches Ziva turn around in her seat and they catch each other's eyes. He smiles at her, and she smiles back before pulling a goofy face like a five year old would, and it causes Tony and Tim to laugh out loud. She winks at Tony, and turns back around in her seat as they pull in to the Navy Yard.

_Back to reality,_ Tony thinks, _she's going to be the death of me, one way or another._

_~*~  
Sorry, this chapter was kind of short. I just wanted to show Tony finding out. I have the next chapters done already. Sorry for the delay, I'll try to have another chapter up tonight!_


	22. Undercover: Part 1

_(A month after Tony knows)_

The day had started off slow, until Gibbs got a call from the local LEOS that there was a dead Staff Sergeant found just outside of Bethesda . Gibbs and the team arrive at the crime scene, the agents already in full swing.

"What is this?" Tony asks out loud, looking down at their dead Staff Sergeant.

Ziva walks up beside Tony, "What is what, Tony?"

"Look," Tony says, pointing at something sticking out of the deceased man's pocket.

Ziva leans down and with her gloved hand, she picks up the item in his pocket- a square piece of plastic. "Hotel key?" she asks, looking down at the object in her hand.

Tony snaps a photo of the object and opens an evidence bag, "Looks like it. Poor guy, no fun for you tonight, huh buddy?"

Ziva shakes her head, and walks off to take more photos.

After collecting evidence from the crime scene, the team tracks down an address for their dead Staff Sergeant and Gibbs sends Ziva and Tony out to go search his residence. They are gone for about an hour, when Gibbs receives a call from Tony explaining that the only thing in his house that would most likely benefit them would be his computer, and that he's having it sent down to Abby. The two return with several more pieces of evidence than Tony had alluded to, but the computer would be their best piece of evidence yet.

"It says here, that Staff Sergeant Lucas Wyatt was dishonorably discharged from the Marines a year ago for being the operator of several underground gambling rings, and black market trading," Bella explains, walking over to the plasma with all her new information.

The agents all turn when they hear Jenny call for Gibbs. Gibbs comes flying down from Jenny's office with her tailing him. Stopping in the bullpen he begins briefing his agents, "After reviewing the information stored on the sergeant's computer and other Intel from other agencies, we believe that he his murder was connected to this high roller poker tournament that is going to appear in a walk and a half."

Jenny turns to Bella and Ziva, "I need you girls to go undercover as the lounge entertainment. You can see everything from the stage as well as wander around without anyone getting suspicious."

The boys turn to look at the director, and McGee goes into protective mode, "You have got to be kidding? He was murdered and you want to send them in as lounge entertainment with his possible killers?"

Crossing her arms, Jenny replies, "This is the best way to get them in the hotel without it being suspicious."

"You want them to be performers? They are going to need to have a manager of some sort. All lounge entertainment does."

Jenny eyes McGee before giving in to his request. "I suppose you are right. McGee, you've just become a manager for two aspiring singers. Congratulations."

"Wait," the senior field agent calls out, "Probie gets to go and I don't? It's because he's dating Bella isn't it?"

Both Bella and Tim slightly cringe and turn their gaze elsewhere. Raising her eyebrow, she glances at the two agents. "No, that wasn't the reason DiNozzo."

Realizing what he just did, he inwardly cringes, knowing the smack that is coming when Jenny leaves. _Smooth Tony, blab it to the director_.

"Tony could be a card player, yes? It would make sense," Ziva suggests to the Director, trying to get Tony's foot out of his mouth.

Bella nods, agreeing with Ziva, "Tony could sit at the card tables getting to know the men. We would need to figure a way to make sure Tony advances but it would allow us to have eyes everywhere at all times."

Sighing Jenny nods, "Fine. Tony, you just became part of the undercover mission." Turning away, she starts to head up the stairs, "McGee, Woods, my office please."

Shooting Tony a glare, the two agents follow her up to her office. Stopping in front of her desk, they both stand waiting for the reprimand that will undoubtedly follow. Jenny sits and stares at the two agents in front of her, "Well? How long has this been going on?"

"The middle of August Director," Bella says, glancing over at her boyfriend, who nods in agreement.

"Two and a half months give or take?" Jenny asks.

In unison, the two agents answer, "Yes."

She looks solely at Bella, "Does Gibbs know about this?"

She nods, "Yes."

"What are his feelings on this?"

Suppressing a smile, and slight giggle, "Well, Tim's still alive isn't he?"

Fighting a smile herself, she nods. "Generally, agents who get involved get transferred out. However, Woods you're too new and I promised Jethro when you signed on you would be under his supervision. McGee your expertise in computers is needed here so the two of you get to stay. However, things can be changed. Understood?"

"Yes director."

"You can go." She watches them start to leave, "Woods, stay a moment." As Bella stops and turns towards the director. Jenny gets up and shuts the door, and turns back to her agent, shock apparent on her face, "He is completely ok with this? No shootings?"

Grinning Bella answers, "he did threaten to, but no."

Jenny smiles, "Good. I'm happy for you Bella."

"Thanks Jen."

~End of part one~

I broke the undercover scenes into multiple chapters, since it takes place over several days. Here is a tidbit from part 2:

Slowly approaching him, she gets mere inches away from him, and takes off his watch, placing it in the drawer with her necklace. "Is that so?"

She kisses him deeply, grinning as he pulls her up against him. "Definitely," her eyes flicker to the bedroom and back to him. Pulling her into a heated kiss, he doesn't hesitate on her invitation.


	23. Undercover: Part 2

"So how is this going to work, _Rene_?" Bella asks, walking out of the dressing room's bathroom.

Ziva looks up from the vanity, "How is what going to work?"

"The act, which one of us is going to be singing? You or me cause we both sing well," she says, picking up the earwig and placing it in her ear.

Ziva follows suit, and helps put the necklace, which doubles as a camera, around Bella's neck, "Well, we could alternate between you and I."

Bella helps with Ziva's necklace as well, "Yeah, that could work. Let's do that."

"Okay, how do we look?" Ziva asks, walking both of them over to the floor length wall mirror.

"We look hot," Bella says, causing Ziva to giggle.

"You are crazy, _Deanna,_" Ziva says through her giggling.

The door opens and McGee pops his head in, "Show time ladies, lets go."

Bella smiles at him and turns to Ziva, "Let's go!"

The girls walk nervously hand in hand through the hallway. Standing behind the curtain, they hear the Hotel manager announce them.

"Ladies and gentlemen, for your entertainment, a new act don't let your eyes deceive you, you're not seeing double, which is good, cause they aren't twins," the man says at a lame attempt of a joke, but he's the only one laughing, "Okay…please welcome to the stage: Deanna Young and Rene Stevens.

The curtain rises and the girls step out smiling, Ziva heads to the piano, and places her hands on the ivory keys.

"Alright, this is a song that holds great meaning to us, we're gonna start it off slow," Bella says, and turns to Ziva and gives her a slight nod.

The soft tune echoes off the walls of the hotel as Bella begins to sing. Half way through the song, Bella begins to think of her past.

_The winter rain begins to fall_

_It's been so long since you last called_

_Do you ever think of me when the nights go on?_

_Do you even remember us at all?_

Across the room, Tony is playing a hand of poker, and turns his head to the stage. The camera in his black framed glasses send video feed of the girls and the people in the hotel back to MTAC where Gibbs and Jenny are seated, watching and listening to the girls.

Jenny sits in shock at the video feed, and turns to Jethro, "I didn't know Woods could sing."

"She doesn't like to share her voice with anyone. She got her voice from her mother, and you know about that," He says, watching his niece sing her heart out, he notices that her eyes are glistening with unshed tears, and he wants nothing more than to comfort his niece, he knows that this song is something that came from her heart, he's heard the lyrics before, but only one time.

At Connor's funeral.

Jenny turns back to the video, realizing that Jethro isn't going to share any more information. _His family is just full of secrets._

Ziva leans her head to the side to get a better glimpse at Bella, whose voice started shaking half way through the verse. Bella releases the microphone stand, and looks at Ziva with pleading eyes, tears still pooling in her eyes.

Ziva only nods, and looks to the lyrics sheet in front of her. Tony's camera turns to Ziva playing the piano. She starts singing the next verse, casually scanning the crowd with her eyes, and winks at Tony, though to the crowd she could be winking to any of the guys drooling over her.

_In my dreams all I see is you_

_My heart begs for them to be true._

_Your face haunts me_

_I just can't let you go._

_I want you, I need you_

_In my dreams you will always be...with me. _

After the girls set, they are ushered back to their dressing rooms. Stepping inside, Bella quickly stopped the tears that were starting to form. _Connor is gone, I have Tim now, get a grip Bella._ "I think I am going to get changed Rene. Do some wandering around; see if I can spot anyone interesting."

Catching Ziva's nod of understanding, Bella grabbed a black dress that had been laid out. _Dear lord, I don't think I have ever felt so exposed!_ She steps out in a black dress, well.... if it could be called that. It was a black mini, plunging neckline that wrapped around the back of her neck and was backless. _I better get paid extra for this!_

Making her way through the hotel, she could feel various eyes on her. Internally shuttering, she casually strolled over to the poker tables where Tony was seated.

"Evening, boys." Giving a sexy grin and a nod from Tony, she casually watched the poker game. "I don't see how you boys keep track of everything. I get so confused."

A man close to her turns to look at her, "Well, honey why don't you have a seat and I'll show you how to play."

She takes a seat between Tony and the man that offered to teach her how to play poker. She turns to Tony and says, "Hi there, I'm Deanna Young, what's your name?"

Tony smiles and plays along, bringing a toothpick up between his lips, "My name is Murphy Richards; we all know who you are Sweet Cheeks."

Bella tries not to laugh at the name, since she's not supposed to know who he is; she has to tap into her acting skills. "Yes, I suppose you do. I did just perform for you all. Was I fabulous? Rene thinks she's the talent part of the act, and that I'm just the beauty."

"Well, if you ask me, Rene has another thing coming for her if she thinks you only contribute to the beauty department, she's smokin'! Not that you aren't; but I would love to be alone with her you know what I mean boys?" Tony asks, getting a chorus of 'Yeahs' from the poker players.

Some time after Bella sits down; Tim walks up and clears his throat, "Deanna. Time to go, you can party another night." He gives the group of men a nod, "Good evening gentlemen."

She gives him a slight nod, "Thank you, Daniel. If you need me, you know where my room is."

Noticing her look he nods in understanding. "Sleep well Deanna."

Strolling around a bit trying to casually delay time, she heads up to her suite; McGee meets her on her bedrooms level. She unlocks her hotel room door, ushering him inside. "Daniel, would you be a dear and help me with my necklace?"

Removing the necklace, Bella moves to the dresser and stuffs it in a drawer, blocking out any transmission it would send. Turning to see him look her up and down she gives a sexy grin, "See something you like Daniel?"

"You look absolutely stunning Deanna. What else is there to say?"

Slowly approaching him, she gets mere inches away from him, and takes off his watch, placing it in the drawer with her necklace. "Is that so?"

She kisses him deeply, grinning as he pulls her up against him. "Definitely," her eyes flicker to the bedroom and back to him. Pulling her into a heated kiss, he doesn't hesitate on her invitation.

(Back in the auditorium)

With the game on break, Tony casually made his way to where Ziva stood, "May I buy you a drink?"

She turns, giving him the once over before she replies, "You may."

Smiling politely at her, he turns in the bar stool, "The name's Murphy, Murphy Richards."

"Rene Stevens," Ziva says, smiling flirtatiously at Tony.

"Well, Rene, I must say you and your partner have wonderful singing voices."

"Thank you, Murphy."

He eyes her carefully, and decides to listen to his gut and pounding heart, "So, Rene, can I interest you in dinner?"

Visibly blushing, Ziva answers, "Possibly. My manager would have to know, of course." She scans the room for Tim, and when she doesn't find him, she smiles at Tony, "You are in luck. He seems to have slipped out."

Standing, Tony offers Ziva his hand, "Perfect. Shall we?" Ziva takes Tony's offered hand, and he skillfully ignores Gibbs' voice coming form the earwig. "What are you in the mood for?"

"Well, I can never say 'no' to some good Italian," Ziva answers, looking up at Tony with a sexy smirk.

His eyebrows shoot up, "Is that a fact, Ms. Stevens?"

"I guess you will just have to find out, yes?"

He nods, "Italian it is."


	24. Undercover: Part 3

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS nor do I own the song that Bella sings in this chapter, it is owned by Carrie Underwood and is used solely to bring entertainment to the story.

**For those who ask, Christopher is an unknown right now, but he will surface in later chapters in memories/person.**

~*~

The next morning, she awoke by a knocking on the suite door. She climbs out of bed and reaches for her robe; she walks out of the bedroom and closes the bedroom door so Tim wouldn't wake up from the early morning visitor.

Opening the door she sees the intruder is Ziva, in the same clothes she has on from the night before. "Morning, Rene. What can I do for you at 7am in the morning?"

"Deanna, may I come in?" Bella moves aside as Ziva walks past her, Ziva says, "I was looking for Daniel, but I can't seem to find him. That is very _unusual _as you know."

Bella bites her bottom lip, not looking at Ziva. Glancing around the room, Ziva notices that Tim's coat is flung on the floor, and Bella's black dress is discarded near the bedroom door. Turning back to her partner, Ziva smirks knowingly, "I see. Well, I will be having breakfast downstairs if you want to join, or maybe lunch will be better, yes?"

Eyeing Ziva, Bella smirks, "I will see you later, Rene."

Ziva shows herself to the door and smiles, _you two just couldn't keep your hands off each other for one night. _She walks to the elevator, and steps inside once the doors open, reaching the lobby floor, she steps off.

Tony is leaning against the wall next to the hotel restaurant. Smiling when he sees Ziva, he asks, "Where is your manager and Deanna?"

"They will not be joining us this morning. They are both, unwell…" Ziva raises her eyebrows at Tony and he catches on surprisingly fast.

"Hope they feel better soon," he says with a smirk, _Alright, Probie!_

Ziva laughs, "I have a feeling they will be just fine."

~ at NCIS~

Standing in MTAC, Gibbs watched the video feed from Ziva's necklace. Jenny had called him when McGee couldn't be located, but it seems that Ziva had found him. Glaring at the screen as if they could see him, Gibbs barely noticed Jenny sit down next to him. "I cannot believe that he would do something so irresponsible," he growled.

Sighing, she looked at the man next to her, "You know, I remember a couple of agents who did something similar in Paris some-odd years back."

"That was different, Jen."

Staring at him she smiles, "And how was that different, Jethro? The fact that it was you and I and not your niece?" Receiving a glare from the man she smirks, "well, you always did say that she was a lot like you."

"That is not even close to funny Jen. She should have known better."

"In all honesty, I am not surprised." By the steely gaze she got, she continued. "Bella was out in that dress, being paraded around in front of men. She flirted with other men and Tim got possessive. Hell, if he hadn't, I would have been a little surprised." Hearing a grunt come from the man she leaned back in her chair, "If I had worn that in Paris do you think you could have stayed away?"

Gibbs only smiles, thinking of what Jenny would have looked like in the dress Bella was in. He couldn't keep his hands off of her when she was in jeans and a tank top, Heaven help him if she were to put that dress on.

"Jen, this isn't you and me we are talking about. This is my niece. I don't want to think of her and McGee doing the Horizontal Tango. In my head she's still five years old, asking me to pick her up and fly her around like an airplane."

"Well, Jethro, I hate to inform you, but she's not a little girl anymore," she says rising form her chair; she stands a few inches from his face, getting lost in Jethro's eyes.

"Jen, we have agents undercover, and a murderer on the lose, we don't have time to play games."

Jenny smirks at him. "Who say's I'm playing a game, Jethro?"

Gibbs watches Jenny turns on her heel and walks out of MTAC. He shakes his head and looks back to the satellite feed. _I'll deal with you later, Bella Elizabeth Woods._

~Later on, back at the hotel~

Bella caught up with Ziva and Tony around 11 am later on that day. "Morning Rene. Who's your friend?"

Ziva smiles as she gestures to Tony "This is Murphy Richards. Murphy, this is Deanna."

Bella smiles, teasing Tony, "He and I met informally last night. You were playing poker over at the high rollers. You weren't kidding when you said you wanted to meet Rene."

Tony casually puts his arm around Ziva's shoulder, "Nope. By the way, I am glad to see that you are feeling better Deanna. Rene informed me that you as well as your manager fell ill earlier." The last sentence a cocky smirk appears on his face.

Bella gave Ziva a glare as she lightly blushed. "Yes well, thankfully I don't stay ill long." Clearing her throat, "Murphy, I'm afraid I have to get going. I have to perform in a half hour."

~*~

Standing on the stage, Bella smiles to the crowd, "Here we go..."

Ziva nods to the man playing the music, and once the beat starts, she begins her background singing.

_Whoa, oh_

_Whoa, oh_

One hand on the mic, Bella starts dancing side to side to the music, letting herself slip into the full lounge entertainer mentality.

_You better take it from me, that boy is like a disease  
you're running, you're trying, you're trying to hide  
and you're wondering why you can't get free_

Her eyes flicker to Ziva, a slight smile on her face, her partner smiles back at her from her place providing the back up vocals of the song.

_He's like a curse, he's like a drug  
you get addicted to his love  
you wanna get out but he's holding you down  
'Cause you can't live without one more touch_

_He's a good time cowboy Casanova  
Leaning up against the record machine  
Looks like a cool drink of water  
but he's candy-coated misery _

Grabbing the mic, Bella steps off the stage, moving through the tables. Her eyes catch the main man behind the poker running.

_He's the devil in disguise  
a snake with blue eyes  
and he only comes out at night  
Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight  
you better run for your life._

Winking at him, she turns walking past the poker tables. Her eyes flicker to Tony, knowing the camera is recording everything.

_Don't even look in his eyes  
He'll tell you nothing but lies  
And you wanna believe  
But you won't be deceived  
If you listen to me  
And take my advice_

Heading back to the stage, she walks up to the men playing the background music, dancing along side them.

_He's a good time cowboy Casanova  
Leaning up against the record machine  
Looks like a cool drink of water  
But he's candy-coated misery…_

Pulling off the ending, she puts the mic back in the stand. She sings a few more songs; and she waves to the crowd and steps off the stage. Thanking a group of people that surrounded the stage, she tried to find Tim until she felt a hand grab hers, pulling her away from the crowd towards the dressing room.

"Daniel" she giggled, however when she got no response, she looked hard at the man and realized it wasn't Tim.

Shoving her into the dressing room, the blonde-haired man glared at her, "Your name is not Deanna Young."

Bella held her ground, staring at the man, "You must be confused. I don't know what gave you the impression that I am somebody else."

The man growled, "Your name is Bella Woods or did you leave that behind with your military career?"

Bella eyes him carefully, his face familiar, "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Don't you dare," crossing his arms, "You're parading around out there like a hooker. Connor would be ashamed if he saw you like this." Seeing her freeze, "You don't even remember me do you?"

The recognition of the man shook her core. "Christopher," she whispers. "This isn't what you think." At that moment, Tim busted through the door, relief on his face.

"Yea, I'm sure of that." He looked at Tim in disgust. "You're precious little _whore_ is safe."

Reaching her hand out to him, "Chris, please. I'll tell you everything soon, but not now. Give me a few days."

He shook his head, "I thought I knew you. Connor never should have asked you to marry him. He deserved better."

After Christopher leaves, Tim closes the door and walks over to a shaken Bella, placing both of his hands on her upper arms. "Are you ok?"

She nods, "Yeah. I'm fine. He didn't hurt me."

"We'll get him, Deanna; he could have blown your cover."

She shakes her head, "No! You can't do anything to him. It's me he's mad at. He doesn't know where I've been."

"How do you know him?"

Bella sighs, "It's a long story, Daniel, and I'll tell you later."

~MTAC~

Gibbs watches Bella being dragged from the group of people, and instantly recognizes him, "That son of a bitch."

~*~

Dun dun dun! Sorry, couldn't help myself. Hope you enjoy and please review! 


	25. Undercover: Part 4

(The Next Day)

Making their way back out of the dressing room, McGee follows Bella over to the poker game going on in the corner. Bella stood next to Jason Bloom as he eased himself into his chair. Making herself comfortable, she sat on the arm of the chair, watching Tony and the men behind him.

_Flashback_

_Bella follows the man who is leading the Poker tournament back to his hotel room. "Sit my dear, please make yourself comfortable." _

_Easing herself onto his couch, she crossed her legs watching him curiously. "I must say that I'm really flattered."_

"_Why is that?" he asks, pouring her a glass of champagne._

"_Look at you. You are one of the wealthiest people in this hotel, and here I am, a lounge singer, and I am lucky enough to get you to speak to me let alone share champagne with you in your suite." _

"_My dear, you are a very rare beauty and I am not the type of man who just lets such things simply pass by."_

_Blushing she gazes at the man with admiration, "Well thank you, Mr.-" She laughs, "Well, I never actually did get your name now that I think of it."_

"_Bloom, Jason Bloom, and you are Deanna Young."_

"_Well thank you Mr. Bloom," Bella says, casually getting up, she gazes around his suite room making sure her necklace caught the whole room. "Your suite is absolutely amazing."_

"_Well, a man of my stature only deserves the best." _

_Feeling his eyes on her, she nods sipping from her glass, "Indeed." _

_~A few hours later~_

_Bella and Jason step into the lobby elevator heading upstairs to the rooms. Pushing her floor, he turns to look at her, "I couldn't interest you in a late gathering in my suite could I?"_

"_Thank you for the offer but I am afraid I must decline. Daniel would not be very happy if I stayed out again."_

"_Daniel?"_

"_My manager."_

_He nods, "I see. Well, Deanna, it was wonderful to have your company this evening. I hope to see you tomorrow afternoon after the poker tournament comes to a close."_

_She smiles up at him, "Trust me, I wouldn't miss that for the world."_

_End Flashback_

~*~

"Mr. Richards, I must congratulate you on your successful win. You played exceedingly well."

"Thank you, but you don't become a high roller player by coming in second," Tony says with a smirk.

Smirking back, Bloom says, "Right you are. Mr. Richards, I would like to offer you position on my staff. You see I am a very wealthy man with many connections. I need a good poker player to help me push some money into the casinos. I can pay you very handsomely. My recent poker hustler has recently left us."

"Oh, you must be referring to Sergeant Lucas Wyatt," Tony says, watching as Bella, and Ziva who is sitting next to him, wait for his signal.

"Oh, you heard of Mr. Wyatt I take it?"

"Of course. You killed him, and then hired your men to dump him in Bethesda."

Bloom's eyes darkened at Tony. Signaling to the men behind them, they grabbed Tony forcing him to his feet. He stood, raising his gun to Tony's chest. "Such a pity, you were an excellent poker player too. Ah well." He shrugged pulling the trigger but nothing happened. Trying a few more times, he dropped the magazine to find it empty. "What the hell?"

"Next time, don't leave a woman you don't know alone in your hotel room. You never know what they may do." Bella replied with a devious smile, her gun pointed at the man. "Drop it. You're under arrest."

The man chuckled, "There is one of you and three of us."

Bella smirked, "Wrong. There are three of you and four of us."

Another gun cocks; Ziva's voice comes from behind the men, "Release him."

~*~

Leading the men into the lobby, eyes turned to watch the two singers and the men in handcuffs. A few men began to approach as a hotel employee intercepted with a badge.

"FBI stay back," a bald man says, pulling his badge out. He winks at the girls, "David, Woods."

"Tobias, I should have known," Bella says in a very Gibbs like manner.

"Thanks for the arrest. However, this is now an FBI case so if you don't mind," he gestures to the men the girls have.

Bella shakes her head no, "until I hear from Gibbs these men stay with us."

Smirking, he hands her an open phone. "Hello? I understand. Yes director," hanging up she tosses it back, "hand them over Ziva."

Tobias smirks, "always a pleasure doing business with you Agent Woods."

"I wish I could say the same Fornell."

"So much like your Uncle. Go ahead and fill my agents in with what you know. Wilson, Jenkins get over here." Two men appear from somewhere close by, "Wilson, gather Agent Woods statement. Jenkins," he points toward Ziva, "Collect Agent David's statement."

Watching Fornell walk away, Bella turns to the FBI agent in front of her to find his eyesight was a little to low on her chest. Snapping her fingers in front of the man's face, "Hey, up here Wilson."

His eyes snap back to hers, clearing his throat. "What did you find?"

"He's running a money laundering scheme. He's taking the fake money to these tournaments and pushing them into the casinos while he is getting a hold of the real cash. He has poker hustlers and the Sergeant was one of them." Noticing his eyes travel down her body, she growls, "Hey. My face is up here."

Tim and Tony step off the elevator to find Fornell and his FBI agents filling the lobby. "Looks like Fornell is taking credit for this one too. Figures."

Tim snorts, "Isn't that how it always goes Tony." Looking over, Tim saw Bella yelling at the man in front of her, no doubt about the fact she was in another skimpy dress that left little to the imagination. "Hold that thought Tony." Removing his coat, he walked over to Bella's side sliding his coat over her shoulders. Receiving a grateful look, he gave her a smile before glaring at the other man and walking off.

~*~

Bella and Ziva return to their rooms to get in their own clothing, and both are happy to be in clothing where they are no longer eye candy to a bunch of middle-aged men.

Stepping out of their room, they both walk over to the other agents.

Tim wraps his arm around Bella's shoulder and she wraps hers around his back. Ziva stops in front of Tony, turning to see her co-workers so happy, she smiles despite herself, "It is beautiful, yes?"

"What is?" Tony asks, watching Tim and Bella walk to the elevator.

"Being in love," she answers, gazing at him.

Staring into Ziva's eyes, "Yeah, I guess. I mean, you know, if you find the right person"

The four agents walk into the lobby, nodding at the manager, who was in on their operation, and out the door. Outside, Christopher sees Bella walking with the other agents with her gun on one hip and her badge on the other, _'Oh shit.'_

~*~

Returning to NCIS, the agents and Gibbs are in the Directors office. "Well done on this case, guys. Although Fornell took credit, you guys performed to your highest ability. Have a nice weekend."

As the agents turn to leave, Jenny once again asks Bella to hang back, "Oh, and Agent Woods?"

"Yes Director?"

Jenny smirks at her, "Do you still have the black backless dress?"

Confused, Bella looks at the Director, "Somewhere, why?"

"I want to prove a point to your Uncle."

Bella cringes mentally and outside the door, Gibbs just smiles and walks away.


	26. You've always had my back

**Disclaimer: This is more of a Tiva chapter then Bella and McGee but a friend of mine **cough cough** has been wanting some Tiva action, so here it is!**

~*~

Enjoying their first free Friday night since they got finished at the hotel, it was ironic that instead of going home, seeing a movie, or doing whatever else came to mind, Gibbs team (including Mark) met for drinks at the bar close to the navy yard.

Tony laughs as he hears Bella recall one of her old drinking stories, "There is no way that you could drink let alone handle that much alcohol. It's just not possible."

Hearing a dare slowly in the makings Bella turns to him, "I'll have you know that I have handles that much Tony. Feeling a bit jealous? Could you not drink that much with your frat buddies?"

Placing his cup down on the bar counter, "Please, there is no way a group of your little friends could handle the drinking skills of a fraternity."

Knowing the war that is undoubtedly about to unfold, Abby rolls her eyes at the two of them. "Why don't you just have a drinking contest and see who wins?"

Tony shakes his head no, "Sorry Abs, but I don't think McGee needs to deal with a drunk Bella."

Surprise and a bit of shock is in her voice as she stares at Tony, "Excuse me? Who says that I can't beat you Tony?"

Giving her one of his best charming smiles, he all but laughs at her response. "Sweet cheeks, you weigh what 130 at best? There is no way."

Bella eyes Tony carefully, "Tell ya what DiNozzo, $100 says that I can out drink you."

"Ooohhh I don't think so Bella. There is no way that you could seriously out drink me."

Raising an eyebrow as she plays with the rim of the drink in front of her, "Chicken Tony? Afraid that I'll beat you in your own game?"

"It's on. Bartender, round of beers. We're going to have a drinking game."

An hour later twenty cups littered the bar counter. Placing her last cup on the bar, Bella turns and smirks at Tony. "So, did I beat your expectations Tony?"

"Well you certainly beat my expectations, but the answer is can you walk?"

Turning herself on her barstool, she couldn't help but smile to see Tim by her side, hand out to help her down. "I got this." Stepping down, she walks from her seat to down to six more stools before coming back, never faltering. Climbing back into her seat, "You were saying Tony? Interested in another round?"

"Why not, but we're going to change it up a bit. Ten more cups each." Laying the cups out on the bar in front of them he turns to her, "We drink until we're done. If needed, we can order more. Sound fair?

"Sounds fair." Watching Tony take his first cup, she picks up hers smiling. Going cup for cup, she saw Tony start to slow at his sixth.

Downing her last cup, Bella turns it upside on the bar counter. Closing her eyes, she takes a deep breath before turning back to Tony. "I believe that I out drank you DiNozzo." Seeing the look on his face, she reached for his arm, "Tony, I can tell your getting sick. Don't finish them to prove a point. Besides, you forgot one thing before you started this game."

"And what would that be Woods?"

Holding up a finger, "One, I am related to Gibbs. We drink stronger things all the time." Holding up another finger, "Two, I was in the navy. I had to hold my own against the other sailors."

Stepping down she accidentally slips, being saved by Tim. Clearing her throat at Abby's giggle she straightens her shirt, "I don't want to hear it."

~*~

(A little bit later)

Sitting at their table, Tony couldn't help but glance at his coworkers on the dance floor. Turning his head to the only remaining body at the table, he saw that her gaze was also out on the floor. _Now or never Tony_. Placing his cup down, "Could I interest you in a dance Ziva?"

Ziva turns her head towards him, not sure if he's serious or not. But by the look on his face, she is sure that he means it. Smiling up at him, she takes his offered hand, "That would be lovely, Tony."

Leading her out to the dance floor, the song Love me Tender by Elvis had started to play. Placing a hand on her waist, an image of them dancing at the casino popped up, slow dancing to a song that Bella sang solo on stage. Her laugh still echoed in his ears bringing a small smile to his face.

Feeling Tony pull her closer to his body, Ziva ducks her head, smiling to herself. She will never tire of being close to Tony. She slides her arms up and around his neck, playing with the ends of his short hair upon instinct. She looks up at Tony, who is smiling down at her. She smiles back and rests her head on his chest, listening to the thumping of his heart. She closes her eyes and sighs, _Ziva you are tripping for Tony. You were never over him everyone else was a distraction. It will always be Tony._

Enjoying the warmth of Ziva against him, he looks up to see Tim whisper something in Bella's ear that causes her to beam up at him. Seeing the pure raw love in her eyes, his thoughts float back to what McGee had told him several weeks earlier- _'Do you not see the way she looks at you? She has the same look in her eyes that Bella has when she looks at me.' Was it possible that Ziva looked at him the same way?_

Sensing Tony's distraction, Ziva notices that he is watching McGee and Bella from where they are standing. Sneakily watching him, it was easy to see that he was deep in thought. "Penny for your thoughts Tony."

"I never thought I would say this but I am jealous of McGee."

"Jealous?"

"I always prided myself on being a ladies man. Rubbing in his face that while he sat at home with his computers and geek gadgets, I was out with another woman." Letting out a breath he smiles to himself, "But now, he has the woman he's been waiting for. I just wish that I had that." Catching her eyes, he gives her a small smile.

Ziva looks over at her two friends, and then turns her attention back to Tony. "Maybe you were looking for something in your conquests, that was right in front of you all along."

"Maybe I was too scared to say something considering both love lives ended poorly the last time."

She locks eyes with him, "Are you scared now, Tony?"

"Yes." Trying to calm his accelerated heart, a small smirk graces his face, "Are you kidding? Of course I'm scared, who knows what ninja skills you may unleash on me."

They've stopped dancing by now, and all Ziva can do is smile at him. She shakes her head, "How could you think I would harm you, Tony? I have been waiting for you to grow up for the last four years. I did not want to push you into anything you were not ready for."

"Like I said Ziva, both love lives both ended rather poorly the last time." The image of him on the ground with her gun on him flashes through his head. Leaning down so his mouth was next to her ear, "But if it's any constellation Ziva, I don't think that any man can ever truly be ready for you."

Ziva flashes back to memories of Michael, and how she was constantly comparing him to Tony. She fooled herself in to loving him, only because she felt Tony would never see her the way she wanted him to.

"I am not that bad," Ziva says, with a laugh. "I have already forgiven you and myself for what happened with Michael. I seem to remember a conversation in the men's room. You have always had my back, Tony, I will never doubt you again."

Searching her eyes, "No matter what Ziva?"

Keeping her eyes on his, she simply says, "Yes."

Leaning his forehead against hers he falters before leaning down and presses his lips softly against hers, tasting the faint but sweet taste of her Cosmo. As if on instinct, his hand goes to the base of her neck pulling her close as he lightly nips her bottom lip waiting for permission.

Ziva stills, feeling Tony's lips on hers. She finds herself kissing him back, and as his hand finds the back of her head, she slips her arms around his middle, pulling him closer. She feels his teeth gently nipping at her lip and accommodates him, smiling into the kiss.

Reluctantly pulling away, giving her a quick peck on the lips he heard the all too familiar squeal of Abby. Searching for the Goth, he saw Mark, Tim and Bella talking to her no doubt trying to calm her down so she didn't jump them. He sees the curt nod that Tim gives him before his attention is given to the ecstatic Goth.

Ziva turns hearing Abby as well, and has to laugh. Turning back to Tony, she smiles, "I believe we have been discovered."

"Yes well, it looks like she's taken care of so we don't have to deal with it now. Besides it only seems fair, I have the feeling that you and Abby knew about Bella and Tim before Gibbs did."

Smiling, Ziva only shrugs. "Have you ever had a girls night, Tony? There are no secrets, especially when Abby is in charge of the alcohol."

Laughing at the various images that flicker through his head with her statement, "I have never witnessed one, no. However, it would not surprise me that Abby would try to get her drunk." Remembering the amount of beer earlier consumed by the female agent, "Exactly how much alcohol do you go through with her? She must have been smashed to tell you about her and Tim dating. I never suspected a thing."

Ziva laughs, "Yes, well, it is easy to pull the sheep over your eyes, Tony. It didn't take much, of course with Tim showing up and kissing her right outside and Abby peeping, Bella really didn't have a choice."

"Wool sweet cheeks. Pull the wool over my eyes." Lightly kissing her forehead, "So Tim was gutsy enough to show up for a girls night at Bella's huh?" He pauses thinking, "kind of makes you wonder what was so important doesn't it?"

Ziva waves a hand at his correction; "Apparently she left her things at his house. He was returning them."

An evil smirk appears as he looks at the two across the way, thoughts going through his head at a mile-a-minute. "Really now?"

"What? What is it Tony?"

"He and Bella were dating right? Well, if they were spending a lot of time together, he wouldn't need to bring whatever it was back to her because she could get it later, except for one thing-old clothes. Did she tell you what she apparently left behind?"

She squints her eyes in thought. "Her gym bag, I think."

Tony chuckles out loud, "That was exactly what he was doing. Naughty, naughty probie."

"No! You do not think-but they were not dating for that long then, Tony. It could be innocent," Ziva says, trying to reason, "Although, she was pretty happy that night. Glowing in fact."

Raising an eyebrow at her, "Could be, but I highly doubt it, especially if she was glowing as you put it." Shaking his head, "I knew he was lying that day in the rig. I just didn't have anything besides my gut for proof. Plus let's not forget their little late night rendezvous when we were undercover."

Ziva pauses trying to think what he could be talking about. "Day in the Rig? Tony, what are you talking about? I do no remember a day in the rig where this was mentioned?"

"Remember the day I found out and how I conned you guys to ride back with Gibbs? Well, I tried getting juicy info out of him. When I asked him how she was in bed he just said he didn't know and dropped the conversation."

Smacking Tony in the chest Ziva tries to hold in her chuckle, "Tony! Their relationship is not based on sex. They really love each other that I can see. Is everything about sex with you? Even Abby and I do not ask Bella those questions." Smiling, Ziva decides to play with Tony's head, "Don't you find it odd you want to know how they are in bed? Is there something you are not telling me, Tony? Do you have a crush on McGee?"

Eyeing her carefully, "You know that is almost exactly how he put it. She just seemed like she would be a fiery one considering she is Gibbs niece. That and you never know when you need blackmail." Shuddering at her last comment, "and no Zee-va, I do not have a crush on McGee. I asked about her not him, that is wrong and disturbing and so many other words I can't describe right now."

Ziva nods once, "I see. Why were you asking about Bella? Do you like her, Tony?" _If he does, he is clearly not ready for me. I will not be second best,_ Ziva thinks to herself, feeling slight jealousy towards Bella.

Sensing her tension, he realizes he accidentally struck a cord. Gently moving her chin so she was looking at him, "I have not nor will I ever like Bella in a romantic way. If I was interested in her, don't you think I would have asked her out or made some advances? Yes, I made jokes about her when she first got here but that's all they were. I was trying to get Tim to open up; you know as well as I do how reserved he is. Sex is _always_ a topic guys are ready to jump at and talk about, well all guys except McGee apparently."

Ziva gives Tony a small smile, "I never know with you sometimes. You are a good actor, Tony."

"You are the one who has always been in my mind Ziva. Everything that happened at the poker tournament, I meant it. it wasn't an act. Dinner, the dancing, the "claim" that I put on you, it was all real to me." Sighing he looks away from her, "I'm sorry."

Ziva looks up at his confession, and places her palm on his face, gently rubbing his cheek. She turns his head towards her, and shakes her own, "Do not apologize, Tony. You are anything but weak. Everything that happened that night, dinner, dancing, you placing your claim on me, I do not regret it Tony. I could not even if I tried."

Smiling down at her, Tony reaches for the hand that was on his cheek lacing their fingers together. Giving her a light kiss on the lips, "What do you say we go join the nut jobs over there before they send Abby to come get us?"

Loving the feel of Tony's hand in hers, she smiles, "I think that is a good idea. Better to go willingly to Abby than be squealed to death."

"Exactly." Leading her away from the dance floor back to their original table, Abby was practically jumping in her seat with excitement.

Seeing Bella shoot Abby a look, she calmed down. Turning to Ziva and Tony Bella smiles, "Tim and I are going to head out. I'm wiped and I'm planning on going out on the horses tomorrow."

Seeing the look that Bella gave her, Abby nods her head in agreement. "We're leaving too."

Waiting until Abby was far enough away to Bella's liking; she turns to Ziva and Tony, finger pointing at them. "You owe me for this. Ziva call me tomorrow if you want. I should have my phone on me. Behave you two." Seeing the look on Tony's face she shakes her head at him, "Do not even say it Tony."

Trying to act innocent, he holds his hands up palms facing her, "Say what Bella?"

Arching an eyebrow in a very Ziva way, "Ziva has been kind enough to teach me some Mossad moves Tony. Do not push your luck." Seeing the flash of terror in his eyes, she smiles at Ziva.

Watching Bella slowly walk away, joining Tim's side before leaving the bar, Tony turns to stare at the woman next to him. "She wasn't bad enough? You really had to teach her that?!"

~*~

_Hope you enjoy! Don't forget, reviews are great! So are any ideas that you want to see!_


	27. Meet the McGee's

(Week of Thanksgiving)

Walking into the restaurant with his family, Tim glances around looking for Bella. Seeing Mario, Tim grins at the maître d', "Hello Mario."

"Tim, it is so wonderful to see you again!" Noticing the people with Tim, "Welcome Madams and Monsieur to Bellezza Di Inverno. My name is Mario and I will be serving you this evening." Turning his attention to Tim, "Is Miss Bella joining you this evening?"

"Ask and she appears," A female voice replies from behind Tim's family. Hearing Bella, Tim turns, smiling as she walks up to his side. "Sorry. Gibbs crisis, I got here as fast as I could."

Placing his hand on her lower back, "It's alright." Seeing the look on his parents face, "Bella, I would like to introduce you to my parents and my sister Sarah."

Sticking her hand out to shake his parents' hands, "It's a pleasure to meet all of you."

Seeing the gestures of Mario, "Lead the way Dad." Following his parents to the table, he pulls out Bella's seat for her before sitting down next to her, across from his parents.

Seeing the look that the two share, Tim's dad looks at his son. "Timothy, this must be the young woman that you have been telling us so much about."

Smiling to herself, Bella glances over at Tim. "Really? You've been talking about me Tim?"

His ears turning red he clears his throat, "I may have mentioned you a few times." _Thanks Dad._

His sister eyes Bella, "So you're Isabella."

"Just Bella. I know, it's weird but my mom was always a little odd."

His mom turns to the brunette woman sitting next to her son, "So tells us a little about you Bella."

Biting the inside of her lip, Bella thinks, "Well, I served in the navy for eight years. I was released almost a year ago now. I moved here to be closer to my family."

Tim's father turns to Bella, his eyes lighting up at the sound of the Navy. "You were in the Navy? Which bases were you stationed at?"

"I was at the Naples Naval Support Base in Italy for a few months. I also was at Charleston, SC, Pearl Harbor and the North Carolina Naval base. I spent most of my time at the North Carolina base."

Tim smiled to himself watching his father and Bella discuss various commanders and comparing the various naval bases. He was a bit worried about his father not liking her, but everything was going smoothly. Glancing at his sister, he couldn't help but notice her demeanor towards Bella.

Tim's phone goes off at the same time as Bella's. Looking at the screen, the two of them share a look. "Excuse me Mr. and Mrs. McGee. I have to get this."

~*~

"I didn't realize that we were going to be having Mr. and Mrs. Smith joining us this evening." Tony grins watching them walk up. "No, I take that back, it would be Go-Go Gadget McGee and Mrs. Smith."

Bella simply rolls her eyes as she removes her jacket laying it out of the crime scene area and slips gloves over her hands. "Whatever you say DiNozzo."

Curiosity of Tim's suit and tie and Bella's dark green dress getting the best of him, "So what's with the fancy clothes?"

"We were having dinner with my parents, Tony. The restaurant was down the street; it was easier to come like this then drive across town to change."

"Ah." Tony gives Bella a glance over, "So Mrs. Smith, where is your gun at?"

Smirking, she lightly pats his cheek, "I will never tell." Then, she turns, walking away from Tony towards her Uncle, laughing to herself. "So, what do we have here?"

Gibbs looks at his niece, "Did you just come from the Prom or something, Agent Woods?"

Glaring at him, she says, "You know that I had dinner plans tonight, Gibbs."

"That's right, how was that going?"

"Great, until both of us had to answer this call," Bella says bitterly at her Uncle.

Gibbs turns to her, "Well, I'm sorry that the dead couldn't wait."

"I know it's not your fault. It's just that first impressions are rather important." She eyes her Uncle trying to hide a small smile, "but then again, even on first impressions with you people run for their lives."

~*~

Staring at the turkey on her counter, Bella sighed to herself. Normal people do not get up at 7am on a Friday to cook a Thanksgiving dinner. _No Bella, they get up yesterday to do that._ Sighing again, she started pulling various things out of cupboards and her fridge. Today will be interesting to say the least.

~*~

Hearing the doorbell, Bella calls out, "Come on in."

Various voices filtered in from the front door, "This house is absolutely gorgeous."

Stepping out from the kitchen Bella smiled, "Thank you Mrs. McGee. I decorated this place myself."

"Really?" She glances around, "You have amazing tastes Bella. Do you mind if I look around the rest of the house?"

"Not at all Mrs. McGee, I'll show you around." Casting Tim a smile over her shoulder, she turned following Tim's mom.

~*~

A knock on the door caught the McGee family off guard except for Tim. Opening the door, he smiled at his boss. "Come on in. Bella's in the kitchen."

Giving Tim a nod, he stepped into the house. "Mom, Dad, this is Special Agent Gibbs. He's our boss."

Removing his coat, he nods to them, "Good afternoon Mr. and Mrs. McGee."

"Jonathon and Lauren, Special Agent Gibbs."

Gibbs nods shaking their hands, "Just Gibbs, Jonathon."

Suddenly Bella's head pops out from around the corner. "Oh good, you're here. I need the wing thing for the table. I don't know where you put it."

"In the garage."

She rolls her eyes, "I know that, but where in the garage? Mind you, there is a lot of junk in there so specific locations are nice."

Knowing he wasn't going to win the battle Gibbs grunts, "I'll go get it."

Bella beams, "Thanks!" Then just as fast as she appeared, she disappeared back into the kitchen.

~*~

Jonathon looks at Gibbs, "Pardon me for asking, but don't you find it a little weird to drop in on your agents?"

Taking a drink, Gibbs looks at him. "Nope. I'm here for my niece's home cooking."

Confusion appears on the older McGee's face. "Tim didn't mention that to us." Glancing over at his son and Bella, he turns his attention back to Gibbs, "You are ok with this? Of the two of them seeing each other?"

"Bella knows what she is doing and if it's Tim that makes her happy, then what I think of it is irrelevant." Watching Tim wrap an arm around her waist, "In all honesty Jonathon, I can't think of anyone better suited then the two of them."

"They do go well together don't they?" Jonathan asks, looking over at his son holding Bella's waist as she stirs the stuffing.

~*~

Sarah looked at Bella, "So, why is it your parents aren't here? Did they not want to spend the holidays with you?"

"Sarah!" Tim, Jonathon and Lauren reprimand the younger woman.

"What?! Fair question," she says, haughtily.

Looking down, maintaining her composure, Bella answers with sadness in her voice, "My parents died when I was fifteen in a naval base shooting."

Jonathon shot Sarah a glare and led his daughter out of the room they are in. Lauren gazed over at Bella who is now resting with her head on Tim's chest, "Oh Bella, we are so sorry. I don't know what came over her."

Giving her a small smile, she turns and looks at her boyfriend's mother, "Its ok Mrs. McGee."

~*~

Outside, Jonathan looks at his youngest child, "What is your problem, Sarah?"

Sarah looks at her dad, "I didn't know her parents were dead, I just thought that they were dysfunctional."

Jonathan shakes his head, "Sarah, it's very clear that you don't like Bella, and I don't know why. But so help me God; if you ruin their relationship you will not be happy in the end."

She raises her eyebrow at him, "What are you gonna do to me? Ground me? If you don't remember, I'm nineteen now, almost twenty, you can't keep telling me what to do or who to like."

"Maybe not, young lady, but I can cut you off from your trust fund when you turn twenty-one. Your brother hasn't been in love like this for a long time, he deserves to be happy."

"Buy him porn," Sarah mutters under her breath.

"What was that?" Jonathan asks.

"Nothing. I will be nice to her, but I won't be happy about it," the girl says, staring at her father.

"You will also apologize for disrespecting her parent's memory in her house," he says, eyeing his daughter.

"Fine, can we go in now?"

"Sarah, I mean it-"

"Dad, I know. I will try to be better."

Walking back into the house, Gibbs just glares at Sarah; _if Kelly ever acted like that she'd be shipped to military school._ Jonathan watches Sarah go into the kitchen and he stops where Gibbs is standing, "I apologize for my daughter's rudeness. I'm sorry about your family."

Gibbs nods, "Thanks, its Bella I'm concerned about though, not me."

The two older men walk into the kitchen where everyone else is gathered, Tim is glaring at his sister as if he could pull out his gun and shoot her. "Um, Bella?" Sarah says, backing off from her older brother.

Bella turns to the young girl and manages to smile, "Yes, Sarah?"

"I wanted to apologize about asking where your parents were. It was rude of me, and I'm sorry," Sarah says, smiling slightly.

Tim looks at his sister shocked, he never expected her to apologize to Bella. Bella smiles, "Apology accepted, but can I give you a piece of advice?"

Sarah nods, "Yeah."

"Never apologize, it's a sign of weakness," Bella answers with a wink, and smiles at her Uncle who has a smirk on his face.

~*~

After dinner, everyone was sitting around Bella's living room well everyone except for Bella. After watching his parents and Gibbs carry on in conversation, Tim quietly slips out the living room and heads for her backyard where she was out playing with Jethro.

"You realize that you are going to be covered in mud right?"

She smiles up at him, "The last time I checked, that is what showers were for Tim. Getting clean after getting dirty."

Smiling, he just shakes his head and comes to stand next to her. Retrieving the ball from Jethro's mouth, he throws it across her yard as he feels something wet splatter across his back. He slowly turns to see Bella casually looking in another direction. "Bella…that better have not been a chunk of mud."

She gave him an innocent look, "What ever are you talking about Tim? I didn't do anything."

He glares at her as he rubs his hand on his shoulder, mud visible on his fingers. "Oh, it is on now Bella Woods."

She crouches into a running position, giving him a sexy smirk. "I would love to see you try Timothy."

Taking off after her, she lets out a squeal as she runs out of his reach. Tim grabs a handful of mud and runs after his girlfriend, gaining on her, he wraps his arm around her and smudges the mud across her face, laughing when she squeals and turns in his arms.

"You sneaky man," she says with a smile.

"Well, I had to get you back," he smiles back.

She nods, and leans up and kisses him, making sure she gets as much mud on his face as he did to her. Pulling away she smiles, "My parents taught me to share."

Swiping a hand over his face, and hers as well, "Well, how nice of them."

"I would hope so. If they didn't teach me to share, you would be sleeping on the couch when you stay over instead of next to me."

"In that case, I am all for sharing."

"That's what I thought." Just then, Jethro came running up, shaking mud all over them. Attempting to block the mud but failing, they both start cracking up laughing.

Gibbs steps out to see Bella and Tim standing in the middle of her backyard laughing, covered in mud. "What the-What happened to you two?"

Managing to suppress her laugh, Bella points to Tim, "He started it."

Pulling away from her, he just stared with a dumbfounded look. "I started it?! You're the one who threw mud at me!"

"Yes, but you made it 'oh so tempting'. Therefore, it is your fault." She replies, sounding a bit too much like Ziva.

By that time, Tim's parents and sister had joined Gibbs out on Bella's back patio. "I really don't care who started it. How are you going to get all of that crap off of you?"

Keeping a straight face Bella looks at her Uncle, "That's what they invented showers for Uncle Jay. To get clean after you get dirty." Casting Tim another look, they both start laughing again.

Tim turns towards his parents, and Bella smiles, _never turn your back, Timmy._ She reaches down for the object on her porch and motions for his parents to step back. They casually step to the side, and Bella reaches out and turns on the hose, pointing it at Tim.

The cold water hits him, and he turns around, "Bella! Stop! Bella!"

Laughing while soaking her boyfriend, she says, "You'll have to make me."

Running, carefully so he won't slip on her slick porch, he reaches her, and before she has time to react, the hose is pointed upward soaking her face. "Ahh, Tim!"

Shaking his head at the both of them, Jethro shuts the hose off, "Both of you, garage. Jethro too." Saluting him, Bella turns serious seeing her Uncle's glare. "I'll get you a shirt, Bells."

As Jethro walks back into the house, Tim turns to Bella, "So, how much trouble do you think we're in?"

Bella grabs Jethro's collar and leads him as well as Tim to her garage, "It's my Uncle Jay, who knows."

A few minutes after they enter the garage, Gibbs comes through the door that leads to the house. He tosses each of them a towel and waits for them to dry off.

"So, how mad are you?" Bella asks, looking up at her Uncle.

Gibbs shakes his head, "I'm not."

"Jay?"

Gibbs hands her a dry shirt and a new pair of jeans, "Get dressed." Tossing clothes to Tim, while still keeping his eyes locked on Bella. "Both of you."

~*~

Sighing to herself, Bella stared at the door her uncle had just used. _Note to self: Bottom drawer of the dresser is no good for hiding Tim's clothes from Uncle Jay_ Removing her shoes; she started to shimmy out of her wet jeans, "Bella!"

"What Tim?"

Tim looks at her then back at the door, "Are you crazy? Gibbs will kill me if he walks back out here and sees this."

She rolls her eyes throwing her wet jeans aside and stripping off her shirt, "He knows we're sleeping together. How could this be any worse then when Jenny told us about that?"

"Yes but knowing and seeing you completely undressed is a whole other matter love."

Buttoning her dry jeans, she slowly steps over to Tim looking up at him through her eyelashes, "What's your point?" Leaning up, she kisses him, smiling when she feels his hands on her exposed back.

"My point is I'm a dead man if he walks back in here. My head already hurts thinking of him smacking me."

Feeling Tim's gaze, she looks over at him. "Well, he didn't bring a gun so that's always a bonus."

Sighing, he gives her a nod, "Thanks, I feel so much better now. Just please, get dressed."

She shrugs, glancing over at him after she slips her shirt on. "Had I known you wanted me dressed I never would have stopped and gotten a few new nightgowns." Seeing the look on his face she grins, "Well, maybe I can return them. They still have the tags on them…"

Images already flickering through his head knowing there was only one store she ever bought new 'nightgowns' from. Giving her a look, "I never said-"

"It's ok Tim." She places her hand on her chest, "I understand. I just wished you had told me sooner." She shakes her head, talking to herself, "To think that I had bought a few things that put that black mini to shame, what was I thinking."

Hearing a growl come from the man, she barely caught his movement as he pulled her against him. "Bella, that is not anywhere near what I said and you know it."

Smirking up at him, she lightly patted his cheek. "I know Tim. Just remember this the next time you don't want to play with me."

Slipping out of his grip, she headed up the stairs as he finally turned to her, "You made all of that up just because I told you to put your shirt on?"

Mischief gleamed in her eyes, and she walks back down to him and leans against her car, "Oh Tim, I never said I made any of that up."

"Bella, what are you doing?"

Gesturing towards him as if it's obvious, "Waiting for you."

"You know what I mean, if he comes back out here and I'm undressed with you a mere two feet away he will return with a gun and that _will_ be the end of me."

Rolling her eyes, she folded her arms across her chest, "Relax Tim, its fine. He found your clothes here."

Sighing he looks at her, "Once again, knowing and seeing are two different things Bella."

Raising an eyebrow at him, she smirks, "Seeing? Really Tim, I never would have thought you were that bold." She gives him a sexy smile and stops inches in front of him, taking his shirt and placing it on the hood of her car, "I think I like it."

Shocked at what she had just implied, "That's not-I didn't mean-I'm not that crazy Bella. I value my life!"

She chuckles softly, "I know exactly what you meant Tim." Leaning up on her toes, she gives him a soft kiss. Feeling his hands on her back, she couldn't help but smile as they travel up her shirt and along her skin. Pulling away to look at him, she grins, "Enjoying yourself Tim?"

The love for her, and the lust evident in his eyes, Tim jokes at her choice of phrase, "Very much so _Deanna_."

Memories from her codename flickers through her head, "Good." Smiling she slowly slips from his hold, lightly brushing her fingertips across his chest giving him a sexy smirk.

"Bella," he warns watching her.

Leaning against the side of the car, crossing her arms once more, she smiles innocently at him, "What? I didn't do anything Tim."

Making his way over he stands in front of her; he puts his palms on the car, trapping her between him and her car. "That is a lie and you know it."

Looking up at him through her eyelashes, "I have no idea what you are talking about."

In an instant, capturing her lips in a searing kiss, she felt herself melt into his touch. Suddenly, his hands wrap around her butt, gently lifting her and placing her on top of the car. Feeling his fingers lightly brush against her stomach, "Tim," she whispers as he lightly kisses her neck.

"Yes Bells?" whispering against her neck, causing her to shiver.

"Kiss me." Pleading, she looks up at him. Seeing the look on her face, he leans down gently cupping her cheek giving her a soft, passionate kiss. Hearing her soft moan kicks all rationale from his mind, becoming solely focused on the woman in front of him. Slipping her shirt off her shoulders, running his hands over her soft skin, wanting nothing more then to feel her beneath him.

Suddenly, the garage door slams shut, causing them to jump apart as they see Gibbs standing against the railing staring down at the two of them.

Saying the first thing that comes to mind, "It's not what it looks like."

Sliding down from the car, Bella smiles at Tim, "Tim, it is exactly what it looks like." Seeing Gibbs glare, Bella quickly grabbed her shirt that Tim managed to take off of her, but in her lust filled haze, she hardly noticed.

"When I said 'get dressed' I meant completely, not half way." Gibbs growls in a low voice. Gibbs eyes Tim, "McGee, get inside."

"Boss I-"

Seeing the glare from the older man, Tim bolts from her side, heading up the stairs trying to stay far away from Gibbs. Right as he was in arm distance, Gibbs smacks him hard on the back of the head. "Next time McGee, lock the damn door."

A bit of hope shines through Tim's voice, "So, does this mean I'm not going to get shot?"

Gibbs eyes Tim carefully, "I haven't made up my mind yet."

Bella laughs as she makes her way up the stairs, shirt back in place, as Gibbs turns to look at her and then smacks her on the back of the head. "You know better. What were you thinking?"

She gives him a smirk, "Oh trust me, you really don't want to know the answer to that question."

Gibbs glares at his niece before turning to the younger man in front of him. "Tim, get your ass back here!"


	28. The First Cut is the Deepest

**Disclaimer: Ok, some people asked me who Connor was. Connor is first mentioned in Chapter 13 I believe. The movie in the park chapter as a flashback.**

~*~

Hearing a knock at the front door, Bella opens the front door to see a blonde haired man with hazel eyes. "Christopher?" Pausing trying to find the words to think, "How did you-why-what are you doing here?"

Lifting a bouquet of lilies to her, he shrugs. "He told me once they were your favorite. I was hoping that maybe we could talk."

Nodding her head, she opens the door enough for him to come in. "This way." Leading him to the kitchen she motions to the table while searching for a vase. Placing the flowers in the vase she moves to the table. "Well, start talking."

"I wanted to apologize for what I said to you. I didn't know you were undercover. I know, it's no excuse but I was upset."

Nodding her head, "You're right, it's not an excuse but I accept your apology. How did you find me?"

"It was a little difficult since you weren't listed but I still had a contact at the Navy. They gave me the information."

"So, you were spying on me? Gee, isn't that comforting."

He sighs rubbing his hand through his hair, "It's not like that. I just-It's been so long since I saw you last and I wanted to talk to you. See how you were doing."

"As you can see I'm fine Christopher. I own my home and I'm a federal agent. Is there anything else?" Getting up from the table she crossed her arms.

"Bella, why are you acting like this? I just want to talk to you."

Anger and spite flashed in her eyes. "The last time I saw you was at your brothers funeral and you weren't interested in talking then, what changed your mind? Guilty conscience?"

The sound of her front door opening and closing grabbed both of their attentions. _Tim was here. Perfect_.

Walking into the kitchen, Tim immediately sees the man and his eyes narrow. "Who are you and how did you get this address?"

Stepping forward placing her hand lightly on his arm, "Tim I would like to introduce you to Christopher Abshire. Chris, this is Timothy McGee. He's a federal agent too."

Tim's gaze turns to Bella, "What is he doing here?"

"Chris came to apologize for the stunt he pulled while we were undercover." Gazing up at Tim she gently squeezes his hand, "Could you give us a few minutes?"

Nodding, Tim slipped from the kitchen into the living room where he could still see her incase something went wrong. Christopher watchs the exchange, waiting for him to leave. "Boyfriend?"

A small smile graces her face at the question. "Yea. We've been dating for a while now."

"Your uncle hasn't gotten to him yet?"

She laughs lightly, "He approves."

Christopher's eyes dart to the living room where he knew Tim waited. "Does he know? About Connor?"

"No, not yet. It's not exactly the easiest conversation to bring up."

Christopher rises, placing his hand on her upper arm. "I'm happy for you Bella and Connor would be too." Handing her a disc from inside his coat, "I found this in one of his boxes. I thought you might want to have it."

Staring at the disc in her hand before she stares at him, "What is it?"

"I don't know, I didn't watch it. But it has your name on it. If you need anything Bella, I'm here for you. You know how to find me." Giving her a light kiss on her cheek, he turned and walked out the door.

Seeing the exchange and the silent Bella, Tim joined her side. "What did he say to you? What is that? Bella who was that guy?"

"His name is Christopher Abshire. I knew him a long, long time ago." Sighing to herself she looks at Tim, "Tim, we need to talk."

~*~

Finished with her story, she quietly watched Tim take in everything that she told him over the past hour and a half.

"So let me get this straight, you were engaged to Connor Abshire, Christopher's younger brother?"

Bella swipes a tear off her cheek, and nods, "Yes." She watches Tim's face, and hesitantly grabs his hand, and he pulls away from her, not looking her in the eye. "Tim, tell me what you're thinking, please?"

"Bella this is a lot to process. I'm-I'm going to go think. I'll talk to you later ok?"

Nodding, she watched as he got up and walked out her front door. A part of her knew he needed space to think, but she couldn't help feeling that he wouldn't come back.

~*~

Gibbs opened his front door to see a very upset McGee. "Tim, what's going on? Is Bella ok?"

"Yea, she's fine Boss. Could I talk to you?"

"Come on in." Following Gibbs into the living room, Tim lowers himself on to the couch as Gibbs sits in a chair. "What's on your mind?"

"Connor Abshire."

_She told him._ Gibbs watches him, "And?"

"_And?! _What do you mean by and?"

Gibbs sighs as he looks at the man across from him. "I'm shocked she told you.

"What, so she wasn't going to tell me?"

_Oh, this was not going to be easy._ "It's a hard subject for her. I don't think she's even told Abby about him."

"So that's supposed to make me feel better?" Tim scoffs at Gibbs remark.

"He was her first love Tim. Losing him like she did ripped her apart. She mourned for him for years before she even began to think about dating. When she did date, it never lasted more then 2 ½ months until you came into her life."

Tim shakes his head, "We talk about everything, Boss, but I never imagined she was keeping something this big to herself."

"You asked her who he was and she told you. You're the first person she's trusted with this information; she's trying to let you in, but she doesn't know how." Stopping he looks Tim in the eyes, "You were mad at her because she didn't tell you she was my niece. Now, she's telling you about Connor and you're upset because she told you about him. You can't have it both ways McGee."

"I know that Gibbs. I just don't know how to deal with this. Do I ask her questions about him? Do I just forget that she told me about him? I don't know what to do about this. It's not a problem that I can solve with a hug or a kiss, this is someone she was going to spend the rest of her life with, how do I compete with that?"

"I don't know, McGee, but I do know that she truly cares for you. The rest will just fall into place."

~*~

She's sitting on couch for who knows how long. She's been staring at the disc on her coffee table, debating what to do with it. Finally, she stands and picks it up, she fires up her laptop and puts the disc in the CD-ROM drive. Selecting the proper action, the media player opens, and Connor's face appears on the screen.

_"Hey, Bells. I made this disc for you, and for us. I hope everyone that is watching this can feel how I feel while looking at these photos. I love you, Bella, and I can't wait until you're my wife."_

Bella's eyes are filled with tears, listening to him speak. Hearing his voice for the first time in five years she can't believe that she forgot what he sounded like. She always thought she held onto his voice, but hearing him speak once again, she realizes that she was wrong.

As the background song begins to play, _I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing,_ she has to smile, the song bringing back many memories. Connor proposed to her while this song was playing, and even told her that he didn't want to miss a thing, and that this song said everything he felt towards her.

Photo's of when they first started dating show up, and then there are a few with her Uncle in them. Every photo that was ever taken with them being the center of the camera, being goofballs, just being in love, every picture she has hidden away is flashing before her eyes.

She's so engrossed in the photos she doesn't hear her front door open, or her name being said. She only knows that someone is there when a hand is placed on her shoulder, turning her head she sees Tim drop to his knees beside her. He wipes her tears away, and she falls into his arms.

"I miss him, Tim, so much."

Holding her tightly against him, his anger and frustration faded at the sound of her sobs. "I know, love. I know. Everything is going to be fine. I'm here for you. I'm not going anywhere, I promise."

~*~

(A few days later)

Being the weekend, Abby randomly stopped by Bella's house to see what her favorite new agent was up to. After little conning on Bella's part, Abby was staying for dinner and Mark had gotten invited. Tim got stuck with the job of cleaning the barbeque.

"Hey Bella, do you mind if I use your laptop? I saw it by the couch in the living room."

Not thinking completely Bella nods, "Yea, go ahead Abby."

Plopping down on the couch, Abby turns the computer on noticing the laptop was informing her that a disc was still in the cd drive. Curiosity getting the best of her, Abby starts the disc to see a man's face she didn't recognize talking about him and Bella getting married before various pictures of a younger Bella flash across the screen. "Bella."

Bella walks in drying her hands in a towel, "Yea Abs?"

Abby glances at the computer screen before looking up at her, "Who is this?" Abby sees her freeze momentarily.

"I forgot that was still in there." She whispers barely loud enough for Abby to hear. Cautiously sitting down on the couch, Bella catches a glimpse before looking away. "He was my fiancé. He died five years ago in a bombing. His whole team died."

"Oh Bella, I'm so sorry. Does Tim know?"

"He does now. I told him a couple nights ago."

"How'd he take it?"

"He left for a while but he came back." A few tears slid down her face as she sniffled, before giving Abby a small smile. "He took it better then I thought he would actually."

Enveloping her in a hug, Abby watched the video clip before looking at Bella again. "If you could change it, would you?"

"What do you mean Abby?"

"If you could go back and save him, would you?"

_Would she?_ At one point Connor was her world, she loved him more then life itself and a part of her always would but Tim was all that mattered now. He was the one who taught her how to open up and let go. Seeing these pictures of her and Connor didn't hurt as much as she thought they would. It was the thought that Tim may not come back that had upset her the most.

Shaking her head no, she looks at the computer screen. "No. I loved him Abby, I really did but Connor's death made me who I am today. I will always love him." She smiles as she looks at the Goth, "I don't know if we'll stay together but Tim is my life now. I wouldn't change that for the world."

Unbeknownst to Bella, Tim was standing against the hallway way listening to their conversation. Abby had asked the question that he had secretly been asking himself for days. Hearing Bella's answer, he smiled to himself before quietly walking to the back deck and slipping back outside.

~*~

Bella stands in the back yard of her home, watching as Abby plays happily with Jethro. She'd throw a tennis ball, and he would retrieve it, just so she could throw it again.

Watching from their place on the porch, Mark watches Abby smile and squeal in delight at the animal, and turns his attention to Tim, who is eyeing Bella. "What's on your mind, Tim?"

"Nothing really, just thinking I never knew how much she'd been through, and I am still trying to figure out why she chose me to mend her heart," he explains, taking a sip of his wine.

Mark looks over at Bella, noticing that the spark in her eyes isn't as apparent as they were the last time they were all together, "What do you mean, Tim?"

"Something happened in her past, it was awful and she was trying to mend her own way with no help from anyone, accept Gibbs, and here we are, four months into a relationship, and I am learning possibly the biggest secret of her past. She's amazing, and I don't know why she chose me."

Mark nods to himself, contemplating what Tim just said, "Ex-Boyfriend?"

"Fiancé. Died in the line of duty."

Mark winces, "Ouch." Glancing over at Tim, Mark leans against the railing looking back at Abby while he spoke. " Losing a loved one is never easy, especially one that knows who you are inside and out. Look at it this way, this guy was like her second half right? Imagine having that ripped away from you in an instant: the pain of losing them, the feeling of betrayal, confusion, anger, all of it all at once. Considering what Abby has shared about her uncle and the few times I've seen him, things like that are kept to themselves, hidden behind a wall. For whatever reason, you broke the wall."

Looking at Bella during Mark's description, he thought back on his car accident when he thought Bella had been hurt even though they weren't dating then. She must have been in so much pain. Realizing then what Gibbs meant the other night saying he was surprised she talked about it, his respect and love for her grew. Glancing back at Mark, "What made you so insightful?"

"Psychology major."

Somehow Abby dating a shrink didn't sound right. Desperately racking his brain and coming up empty Tim turns to Mark, "What is it you do again?

Mark smirks, "Special Effects coordinator. I pretty much get to blow things up for science." Seeing the confused look on Tim's face Mark laughs, "Almost the same look my parents had too."

~*~

After waving Abby and Mark off sometime after dinner, Tim found Bella curled up on her couch listening to her favorite Elvis cd. Knowing she only listened to that when she had something on her mind, he sat next to her, gently pulling her onto his lap.

Laying her head against his chest, the closeness calming her overactive mind. Since he found out about Connor, he had been slightly distant; not staying over, unsure how to act as if he expected her to have a mental breakdown. She didn't blame him she was just lonely.

Running his fingers up and down her back, he lightly nudges the top of her forehead with his, "Want some company tonight?"

"Depends. Are you referring to yourself or Jethro?"

"I was thinking me but I'm sure Jethro wouldn't mind staying either."

A smile evident in her voice, "Good." Pausing momentarily having a debate in her head, "it's been lonely without you Tim."

Intertwining his fingers with hers, his places a kiss by her ear. "If it's alright with you, I would love to make it up to you."

Grinning to herself she pauses for a dramatic effect, "Well, you would have to ask Jethro first. After all, he has to share _his_ side of the bed."

Chuckling softly at her, he gives her a kiss below her ear on her neck. Feeling her shiver at his kiss, he tactically places several more along her neck; each receiving the same desired effect. "I think you mean _my_ side of the bed."

"Depends. You going to do that again if I agree?" she asks in a low whisper, not completely trusting her voice.

"Depends." He replies knowing it'll drive her crazy. Bracing himself mentally for what he's about to do, he whispers to her, "I love you Bells."

Completely surprised she momentarily forgets to breathe. _He said he loved her._ Smiling to herself she nuzzles her face into his neck. Feeling his fingers softly slide down her arm, she couldn't have been more content. "I love you too Tim," she whispers softly against his neck.


	29. Beginning of a New Year

It was the day after Christmas and the only thing heard in the bullpen was the typing away of computer keys; no bickering between Tony and Ziva or Tony and Tim, and no murderous looks from his niece to Tony for making cracks at her and Tim's love life, much to the pleasure of Gibbs. However, it unnerved the man like no other. Watching his team as if waiting for a full-blown war to suddenly appear, he didn't realize how soon that his quiet workplace would get up heaved.

A few minutes pass before a bouncing Abby appears from the stairwell. "Ziva, Bella, you guys are going to be coming to my house New Years Eve!"

Bella and Ziva share a confused look before looking at the Goth in the middle of the bullpen. "And why exactly are we going to do that Abby?"

"To get ready for the New Years Eve party that the director is throwing!" Seeing the confused look on all of the agents, "You guys didn't know?"

Bella glances at Gibbs, "Did you know about this?"

"Nope."

"But it's mandatory, unless you're on call that night, but Director Sheppard's memo said that we had to be there."

Gibbs looks as Abby confused, "Memo?"

"Yeah, the memo that she left on your desk. She left one in my lab and at Autopsy."

Picking up the phone, Gibbs punched in the extension to Jenny's office. After several minutes and a few swear words later, Gibbs looks up at his team. "Apparently we are all going, and we have been specifically taken of call. Hope you didn't have any plans."

~*~

New Years Eve Party

The night moved by slowly as Bella was introduced to various people from legal, linguistics, computers, and the list seemed to be never ending. Her brain was on overdrive as she tried to remember names and faces. Finally seeing an opening, Bella waited for the perfect timing before she excused herself; booking it far, far away from the director's side.

Feeling fingers lightly grab hers, she turns sharply to see Tim behind her. "I came to rescue you from the Director but you seemed to have snuck away without her noticing."

She nods with an eye roll, "If I got introduced to one more person I was going to go crazy, and not the good kind of crazy."

"I didn't realize there was a good kind of crazy."

Grinning up at him she arches an eyebrow as her eyes shine with hidden laughter, "Trust me, there is. Just depends on the context in which it's used."

Blending into the crowd, the two walked next to each other trying desperately to not touch the other. Dating and being at a New Years Eve party while trying to keep your relationship under wraps was a lot more difficult then they planned. Sitting at a table, they were shortly joined by Ducky.

"Good evening Timothy, Bella."

"Evening Ducky."

"If you don't mind me asking, but why aren't the two of you out there dancing?" He asks as he looks to the center of the room that had recently been cleared away.

Bella gives him a small shrug, "Not supposed to be dating fellow agents Ducky. We're just trying to keep everything under the radar."

"Well, the director knows doesn't she?" Seeing the two agents nod at him, "Well then my dear, what is the problem? She knows and so does Jethro, why care what the others think." Looking over at Tim, "Besides, if you don't I may just steal her for myself Timothy." He adds with a smile.

Glancing over at Bella, Tim couldn't help but smile at Ducky's words. Leaning over, placing his hand softly on her back, "Could I interest you in a dance?"

Bella smiles up at him, "I would love to."

Leading her out to the dance floor he couldn't resist on holding her close while a slow paced song started to play. Laying her head on his chest, she closed her eyes blocking out everybody but her and Tim.

Watching them walk away with a smile on his face, he began making his way through the crowd. Ducky finally found himself by his close friends side. "Evening Jethro."

"Evening Duck."

Seeing Jethro's gaze out at the dance floor, Ducky look to see what had captured his attention. Seeing Bella, he immediately knew what or rather whom his friend was watching.

"She always did have a way of going against the norm Jethro. She was so intent to model herself after you."

"I know Duck and that's what bothers me."

Giving Jethro a large smile before casting a glance at the girl he has considered family for years, "The fact that she broke all of your rules considering agents dating or the fact that she is doing so well at it?

Gibbs smirks, "No Duck." Taking a drink from his glass, "I feel like I'm losing her."

Ducky slowly nods, contemplating his friends' words. Ever since Bella had arrived at NCIS, Jethro's worry over her lessened knowing she was where he could watch her, protect her if needed at a moments notice. It was not simply losing her that he was worried of; it was losing her to another man. "Out of all the men that I know, Timothy is a good choice."

Replying softly as he watched the two before turning to Ducky, "I would rather that it didn't happen at all."

"You have to let her grow up Jethro. She is no longer the little girl you remember or the young teen constantly seeking approval from you that I recall. You will always be her protector, her uncle, and the one man who has always been out there secretly keeping his eye on her. Perhaps one day, Timothy will be that for their family."

Unable to suppress a growl, Gibbs eyes darted from Bella to Ducky. "Duck, you're not trying to tell me-"

Cutting him off knowing immediately where his mind jumped and trying to save the life of Timothy McGee, "No Jethro. She's not, at least not that I am aware of. You and I both know that after that young man's death several years ago she has refused to let anyone close. Her longest relationship was only several months long."

Sighing mostly to himself, Ducky placed his hand on Jethro's shoulder, "Even if they do not stay together, isn't it worth seeing the look of happiness on her face?"

~*~

"Tony" Ziva hisses as she eyes him cautiously, "Are you crazy?"

"What do you mean Zee-vah?"

She gestures around the room frantically, "You have pulled me into an empty room in the middle of a New Years Eve Party filled with people we work with including Jenny and Gibbs."

He takes a step forward closing the gap between him and Ziva. "Well, I couldn't exactly kiss you out where they could see now could I? Unless of course, you want Gibbs to know."

"Tony, this is not the time to roll in the barn. Gibbs also instructed us to keep an eye on the crowd, which we clearly can not do while we are in here."

Tony looks at her curiously, "Barn? Where did a barn-" Realizing what she meant he starts to laugh, "its roll in the hay Ziva, not barn."

"Either way, if Gibbs finds out we slipped away he will smack us both, and I do not want a head-slap to start off my new year."

Seeing Tony's head nod in agreement, though she's not quite sure what he was agreeing to exactly, she gives him a kiss before slipping away. "Maybe if you're lucky Tony, you will have a great start of a new year." The look on his face was priceless as she slips out the door heading for the main room.

Feeling Tony join her side a few minutes later, her eyes scan the crowd for the pair but she fails to find them. "McRomeo and Bella have disappeared."

Ziva stares at Tony, "What do you mean they disappeared Tony?"

"Well they were here, and now they are not. Simple enough for you Ziva?"

Ziva scans the room and looks back at Tony, "I cannot see them. Maybe they left for the evening."

"No, I checked with the guys at the door. His car is still here." Tony pauses looking at Ziva, "You don't think they snuck off to, you know-"

Ziva shakes her head no at Tony's accusation, "Absolutely not, Bella knows better then to do that here, especially with the director and Gibbs here."

Taking in the fact that they had just slipped out of one of the various empty rooms, they share a look. "Right, I'll start looking that way, you check that way. Meet back here in fifteen."

(fifteen minutes later)

Tony and Ziva meet back up both shaking their heads no. "Do we tell Gibbs?"

"Tell me what DiNozzo?" Turning to see his boss behind him, Tony gulps as his brain immediately remembering the word 'barn.' "To stay away from the foods containing dairy?"

Raising his eyebrow, Gibbs scanned the crowd realizing exactly what Tony had been trying to hide. Giving Tony a glare Gibbs turns and heads out of the hall.

Ziva turns, Gibbs-smacking Tony, "Really? Dairy? That was the best that you could come up with?"

~*~

Walking towards the outside garden, he caught movement towards the west-end. Catching a glimpse of the dark purple dress, Gibbs knew it was Bella and Tim.

They were slowly walking through the gardens, their fingers laced together. Stopping, he would point to some kind of flower and Bella brushed her fingers over it. Continuing on, they walked and talked as Bella looked up at him leaning into his side. Stopping and taking his jacket off, he places it over her shoulders before rubbing his fingers over her cheek, leaning down and kissing her.

Gibbs smiles when he sees her lean into him and Tim wraps his arms around her; simply holding her, completely oblivious to the world around them. Deciding to give them the privacy that they had undoubtedly been seeking, he turns and heads back into the main building.

~*~

10

….

9

…

8

…

7

…

6

…

5

…

4

…

3

…

2

…

1

…

At the count of zero, a majority of the crowd started clapping. However, several kisses were "stolen" at the stroke of midnight knowing all eyes would be celebrating the New Year instead of looking around. However, one pair of steel blue eyes saw one of said stolen kisses.

_David and DiNozzo?! _

~*~

I hope you enjoyed it. It's a bit shorter and not as packed as the others. I had more, but it was no good so I deleted it. Anywho, Read. Review. Sent me cookies. I don't mind


	30. Baby on board?

Ziva counts the days on her calendar, something is off. Realization washes over her face and she inwardly groans. This is not good. That night after work, she and Bella head over to her house, as it is roomier than Ziva's apartment, and Ziva looks over at Bella blankly.

"Bella, can I ask a favor of you?" Ziva asks, gaining the brunette's attention.

Turning to see Ziva's worried expression, "Sure, Zi. What's up?"

Looking down at her hands, Ziva sucks in a breath. "I am late."

Bella is just about to ask her what she's late for when she mentally smacks the back of her head, "Are you sure?"

Nodding, Ziva answers, "Yes. I am only late by three days, but I am never late. Every month, like clock work, but not this month."

Bella nods, "Have you told Tony yet?"

Shaking her head, she answers, "No. There is nothing to tell. I do not know for sure. Why tell him if I do not know anything, right?"

"Yeah, sure," Bella says, sitting next to her friend for moral support.

Looking nervously over at Bella, "Would you go with me? To get a test?"

Bella nods, giving Ziva a small smile, "Of course."

~*~

After going to the nearest drugstore to buy a pregnancy test, the duo returns to Bella's house. Holding the plastic bag in her hand, Ziva turns to her friend, "Do you mind if I use your restroom Bella?"

"Go ahead Ziva. I have a lot of boxes in the spare so go ahead and use the one that's in my room."

Ziva nods mutely and walks towards Bella's room, shutting the door to the bedroom and the bathroom behind her. She takes out the box and reads the instructions. Following what they say to do, she sits on the edge of the tub. Looking at her watch every so often; three to five minutes has never taken so long before.

Her timer on her watch finally goes off and she stands, walking the short distance to the bathroom sink. _Oh, boy._

A knock on the bathroom door breaks her out of her trance, "Ziva, you ok?"

Getting no response, Bella opens the door to be met with Ziva's tear stained face. Glancing down at the test on her sink, Bella looks back up at Ziva, pulling her in for a hug. "It'll all be ok, Ziva."

"You do not know that," Ziva hiccups, "I do not think that Tony would be all too thrilled."

"Tony is head over heels for you, Ziva. He'd be crazy to not want you or this baby. I'll go with you to the doctor tomorrow, and we'll get this confirmed ok? You won't have to tell anyone until you're ready, and I promise I won't tell anyone," Bella vows to her seemingly broken friend.

Ziva nods, and swipes the tears from her face, "Thank you, Bella."

~*~

"Ziva David?" a young nurse calls out.

Bella stands along with Ziva who corrects the girl on the pronunciation of her last name, "It is pronounced 'Da-veed'."

Nodding, the nurse apologizes, "I'm sorry, ma'am. Follow me please."

Waiting seems to be taking the longest, Ziva is sitting on the examination table, and Bella is sitting off to the side. She's taken the doctor's stool; it's something she's always done. She's swiveling side to side out of boredom, not knowing what to say to ease Ziva's nerves.

Finally, the doctor walks in. He explains the procedure that he's going to perform and turns to Bella, "You are?"

"Bella Woods, I'm her friend, Doc."

The doctor nods, "Uh-huh, is this your guys' first baby?"

Ziva jumps in immediately, "Oh no, we are not 'together' she is my friend and co-worker, she is here for moral support. We are very much in love with our boyfriends. Now please, get on with your procedure before I find a paperclip."

Bella clasps a hand over her mouth to hold in the laughter, and the doctor is too stunned to say anything. He mumbles an apology and gets to work.

~*~

In the car, Ziva turns to Bella. "A false positive?"

Bella shrugs, "It's been known to happen, Ziva. Just think, now you don't have to tell Tony if you don't want to. We can forget this whole thing ever happened."

"Yes, I suppose you are right."

(At Bella's home)

Hopping out of Bella's shower, Tim dries himself off when he knocks some makeup into the trashcan. Bending down to retrieve it, he catches a glimpse of something plastic. Picking up the end with the finger grip he realizes it's a pregnancy test. It was positive.

~*~

Several days pass since Tim found the test in Bella's bathroom and she had yet to breathe a word to him about it. Glancing at her for the hundredth time that day, _maybe she doesn't know how to tell him. That had to be it._

Work was as slow was it could be. There were no calls, though in a way Tim was grateful. It meant that she was able to sit and take it easy instead of running around like a chicken missing its head. However, it also meant that they had to work on cold cases, which meant lugging a box of files up from the storage area.

Seeing Bella carrying several boxes of files, Tim moves to her side. "Bella let me take these."

Shaking her head no, "I've got these aligned perfectly. I'm fine."

_She'll miscarry if she carries anything to heavy_. Reaching for the boxes, "Please, let me help."

"Tim, stop." She gives him an annoyed glare, "I can handle these. Go help Tony."

Watching her retreating form, concern eats at him before turning into frustration and irritation. Was she purposely trying to miscarry? He was good enough to fool around with but not have a child with?

~*~

Bella glances over at Tim before sighing. Since the incident with the file boxes he had been snappy and short with everyone, including Gibbs. He even growled at Abby, which he never does. _He was just trying to help._ Grabbing her jacket, she stops in front of his desk, waiting until he looks at her. "What do you say to a quiet evening at my house?"

_This was it. She was going to tell him._ Feeling some of his anger melt away he nods "Sounds great Bells. I'll meet you there?"

~*~

Bella pulls out a bottle of open wine and pours herself a glass before heading up to her bedroom. All she wanted was a nice relaxing shower and to curl up with Tim for a movie.

Seeing the wine glass, _What?!_ Tim takes the glass from her before he shakes his head, "What are you thinking?"

Stunned, she stares at him. "Me? What the hell was that about? "What has your panties in a twist Tim? You've been acting like something crawled up your butt all day."

First she doesn't tell him, then fights with him at work, and now wine. He had enough of playing ignorant. "I know Bella."

_WTF?_ _What is he talking about?_ "Know what?"

"I saw it Bella. Why didn't you tell me?"

"What is it that I am supposed to have told you Tim? I have no idea what you are talking about."

Throwing his hands up in frustration, "The baby. Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?"

Bella pauses, confusion on her face, "Baby? Tim what are you talking about?"

He points to her bathroom; "I saw the test in your trash days ago when I used the shower. It was positive, Bella why didn't you tell me?"

Seeing the pain in his eyes, "Tim." For once she was unsure what exactly to say; she sits down on the corner of her bed. "Tim, it wasn't mine." Seeing the look on his face, she continues, "I promise Tim, it wasn't mine. If it had been, you would have been the first to know."

Searching her eyes, he knew that she was telling him the truth. Sitting next to her on the bed, Tim sighs. A part of him felt relieved and yet another part of him knew that when he had seen the test a few days ago, he had been beyond ecstatic.

Seeing the various emotions flicker in his eyes-realization, relief, and…sadness? Brushing her fingers across the back of neck, she watches him, "We have plenty of time, Tim. We don't have to rush anything."

Glancing at her, happiness flooding his emotions after hearing her say she wanted a child with him. Seeing her cheeks turn pink, she looks away from him to the floor, "I mean, if that's something you want."

"Only on one condition." Bella's eyes connect with his as he smiles at her, "They have to be as beautiful as you."

~*~

(the next day-Mid day)

Heading down to Abby's lab, Bella and Ziva finally have a moment alone in the elevator. Ziva turns to her, "Bella what happened to Tim yesterday?"

Pulling the emergency stop switch, Bella turns to Ziva, "Apparently, the other day he found the pregnancy test." Hearing Ziva gasp, she nods. "He thought it was mine and that I was hiding it from him."

"What did you tell him?"

Seeing the fear in Ziva's eyes, she places her hand on Ziva's arm, "I told him it wasn't mine and left it at that. He doesn't know it was yours and he never will."

"Toda Bella." Pausing for a minute, she looks back at the brunette, "If you do not mind, what did he say?"

"Not much in the beginning. However, when I do become pregnant Tim's already on board."

"He said that?"

Flipping the emergency switch again, "Well, I said that we didn't have to rush having one and he didn't take off running for his life. I take that as a good sign," she replies with a laugh.

~*~

_I just want to say that I have been trying to update since Friday and have been fighting the site because it said there was some sort of internal issue. Thankfully, it's all sorted out. I hope you like the chapter! Reviews make me happy, and thanks for the previous reviews and the cookies :)_

_Bye!_


	31. Six Months

Stepping into the elevator, Gibbs saw McGee bolt towards it not wanting to miss it. Sticking his hand out, he waited until Tim made it before pushing the 'close doors' button.

Turning to Gibbs, "Boss, can I ask you a favor?"

Eyeing him carefully, "It depends on the favor McGee."

"Would you…could you-"

"Spit it out already."

"I need you to keep Bella away tomorrow afternoon."

Hitting the emergency stop button, Gibbs turns to stare at the other man, "And why exactly do you want me to do that."

Tim stutters trying to gather his thoughts and courage about asking Gibbs this. "I need some time, and I knew that you could be the only one to keep her away."

Confused at what the man was saying, "Time for what McGee?" Seeing Tim get flustered confused the older agent anymore.

"It's been six months and I had been hoping-"

Realizing what Tim was trying to do, he placed his hand on the younger agents shoulder. "How much time do you need?"

~*~

Bella plops down next to Tim on her couch, "Remind me again why you can't come with me tomorrow?"

"I have to do some coding tomorrow and have lunch with my sister. You won't be gone for that long. Besides, the other day you said that you wanted to spend some time with Gibbs."

A horrified look crosses her face, "Yea, but I did not say I wanted to go shopping with the man. Do you know how long it takes him?"

Laughing lightly, he kisses the top of her head, "It's just one day Bella. You will survive I promise. How about I grab take-out and we watch a movie when you get back?"

He hears her grumble to herself, "I guess so."

Glancing at the time, he slowly rises up from her couch. "I got to go. It's getting late."

Turning so she was looking at him, "Would you stay? Please?"

Giving her a small smile, "Sorry, but no. He is coming for you in the morning, best not to stay over tonight."

Bella sighs knowing he was right. "Fine." Letting him get up, she follows him to the door, giving him a kiss on the cheek as he slips out the door.

~*~

(9 am)

Pulling up to her house, Gibbs glanced around to see if Tim's car was anywhere in sight. They may have been dating for a while, but it still unnerved him knowing that his sweet niece and Tim were sleeping with each other.

Knocking on her door, he heard some movement, before her door opened to find a tired but dressed Bella. "Bells, you ok?"

"Yea, I just didn't sleep well is all."

"How come?" Though he had a good feeling as to why she hadn't slept well.

"Because-uh, I just couldn't sleep." Avoiding his gaze she heads out for the car, "Breakfast?"

~*~

Gibbs couldn't help but smile as Bella propped her feet against the dashboard like she did when she was younger, singing along to the songs on the radio. Driving past a horseback riding sign, Gibbs catches Bella's eyes scan the field. Taking a right at the sign, Bella perks up in her seat looking over at Gibbs. "I thought we were going shopping?"

"I changed my mind. If you want to go shopping-"

"No! I mean, um"

He smiles at her, "Riding it is." Pulling up to the parking area, he laughs to himself as she flew out of his truck. Seeing a woman approach, he waves her over as Bella disappears towards the stables.

"How can I help you today?"

"Two horses if you got them."

She nods, "We don't have too much business today. You can pick whichever horses you want." Leading Gibbs to the stables, "I would generally ask if you'd want lessons but considering how fast the young woman bolted to the stables, I am going to say you don't need them."

"Nope."

The woman smiles shaking her head, "What kind of a trail are you looking for?"

"One that will give her boyfriend enough time to decorate her home."

Stopping, the woman stared at Gibbs unsure what to say, when Bella's voice rings out from the stables, "Uncle Jay, I found one!"

Entering the stables, he sees her standing next to a gorgeous tall black horse with a white stripe running down its nose. "That one?"

Gazing up at him, pleading with her eyes, she grabs his arm, "Please?"

Knowing too well the look she was giving him, as soon as he sees it he caves immediately. "If it's what you want." She claps and runs back to the particular stall causing him to shake his head at her.

The woman reappears, "I take it that she found one she wanted." Looking up at him, "Well, what about you? Anything particular catch your eye?"

Seeing a dark brown chestnut horse a few stalls down from Bella's he walks up to it. Placing his hand out, he rubs the horses' nose. "This one."

~*~

Laughing, Bella slows her horse down letting Gibbs catch up with her. Smiling at him, "I told you I would win."

Gibbs grunts before eyeing her horse, "I think you just got a faster horse."

Rolling her eyes at his comment, "Of course you do. You just don't want to admit I won."

Giving her a light push, he shakes his head at her. "You ready to turn back?"

She gazes out towards the rest of the trail. "We're what half-way through? Can't we finish it?"

Glancing at his watch, they had reached the two-hour minimum mark. "I have to make a call. Go ahead I'll catch up." Seeing her grin and steer the horse towards the trail, he waits until she was well out of earshot. _"McGee."_

"How much more time do you need Tim?"

"_I got here later then I planned. I'm a bit behind but I think I can make it work." _

"You got yourself another two hours at least."

"_Thanks Boss."_

"Don't thank me, thank the horse." Hanging up the phone, he clicks to the horse, heading where he had seen Bella disappear to.

~*~

Pulling up to Bella's house, he could still see the happiness in her eyes. "Thank you Uncle Jay. Today was…well the most fun I've had in a long time."

He gives her hand a squeeze, "I had a lot of fun too Bella. Same time next week?"

"Really?"

He nods his head, "Yea."

A grin spreads across her face as she hugs him. "I'll call you tomorrow." Hopping out of his truck, she made her way towards her house. Opening the door, she sees a vase of lilies and roses sitting on her side table. _What?_ Stepping into the kitchen, she sees the table made. Hearing movement behind her, she turns and sees Tim leaning against the doorframe watching her. "Tim? Did you do all this?"

Grinning he nods, "What do you think?"

"It's absolutely gorgeous." She looks around, "But how did you do it so fast? I thought you were busy today?"

"No, I told you that so I would have time to get everything done. If it hadn't been for Gibbs, I don't think I could have done it."

"Gibbs? He knew about this? Is that why he took me horseback riding?" _He hadn't really gone because he wanted to?_

Cocking his head as he moves towards her, "Is that what you guys did? That makes a little more sense." Seeing her curious look, "He called to see if I was ready. Then he said something about a horse. I was a little confused."

"So, you had no idea about the horses then?"

"I promise you Bells, I had no idea where the two of you were going. I honestly thought you were going shopping."

Studying him she nods, "I see. But I'm still confused. What is all this for?" Gesturing around her.

He smiles down at her, fighting back a small laugh. "You don't remember what today is?"

Racking her brain and coming up with nothing she looks at her calendar. _Not a birthday, not a holiday, Valentines Day past a little over a week before…what else could the flowers… an image of bright red roses surfaces._ _Flowers…oh no_. Cringing inwardly, "Oh Tim, I'm so sorry. I can't believe I forgot."

Wrapping his arms around her, he chuckles, "It's ok, but that is why I needed you gone for the day."

"You sneaky man."

He smiles at her, slightly laughing. "I do learn from the best."

~*~

(After dinner)

Stretching her hands over her head, "I think I am going to go hop in the shower." Looking over at him, Bella gives him a sexy smirk. "Care to join me?"

Shaking his head at her, he smiles, "We'll see. I have one last surprise for you." Looking at him curiously as he laces his fingers with hers, "You'll see." Guiding her up the stairs to her closed bedroom door, he lets go of her hand, "Open it."

More curious then anything, Bella opens her bedroom door to find her bed and part of her floor lightly covered in petals. Feeling Tim's arms wrap around her from behind, "Tim it's-I don't know what to say." Turning to look at him she places her hands on his chest, leaning up and kissing him.

Pulling away, he pauses before capturing her in another kiss, his fingers gently stroking her newly exposed flesh along her hips. Breaking away, Tim lays his forehead against hers, "I love you Bella."

Her eyes catch his; she smiles up at him, placing her palm on his cheek. "I love you too Tim."

~*~

Gazing down at the sleeping woman on his chest, Tim couldn't help but smile as he watches her. _If someone had told him a year ago that he would fall in love with Gibbs niece he would have laughed and asked if they were crazy._ Softly running his fingers down her bare back, _now, she was all he could ever think about_.

Feeling her stir, he stops his hand as her eyes slowly open. "Hey."

"Hey handsome." Checking that the sheet was still wrapped around her before going into a sitting position, "what's up?"

"Nothing." Seeing the look on her face, "I promise Bells, it's nothing. Come on, back to bed." Waiting for her to get comfortable, he wraps his arm around her, holding her close before drifting to sleep.

~*~

_I know this wasn't that long or exciting, but the next chapter goes in hand with this one, about a week later. I'll be posting that one today as well. _

_Hope you enjoyed!_


	32. Bareback? McGee? Horses?

(The following Thursday)

It was a normal morning so far. Bella and Tim emerge from the elevator, deep in conversation as they make their way to the bullpen. Naturally, Tony couldn't help but try to eavesdrop on the conversation in hopes of some blackmail material.

""Bella, would I want to go bareback?"

"No Tim, you definitely do not want to go bareback. Personally I prefer bareback though. You're able to connect and get in sync with them. You have to make sure you have the right angles or you can hurt them."

Hearing the conversation, Tony gasps right as he drinks his coffee, managing to spew it on his desk. Receiving nothing but an odd look from Bella and Tim, Bella's attention went to Gibbs.

"No bareback for me Bella."

Seeing the horrified look on Tony, Bella looks him over as she picks up her desk phone. "You alright there Tony? Oh yes hi, this is Bella Woods I have an appointment for three on Saturday. I was curious if the black Arabian could be ridden bareback?"

_Appointment? Black Arabian?_ _What are they doing?_ Getting smacked out of his thoughts, "Horses DiNozzo. Get your mind out of the gutter."

Mentally sighing realizing it was a relatively normal conversation, "Right. Sorry boss." _Wait, horseback riding?_

~*~

"Wait, I'm suppose to do what?"

Bella laughs as she watches Tim, "Just place your foot in the stirrup and pull yourself up."

Tim stares at the saddle then at the horse, "There is no possible way it's that easy."

"Would you like to me to show you how it's done Tim?" Raising an eyebrow as she gives him mischief filled smile.

His eyes shot towards Gibbs who was preoccupied talking to the woman who ran the horses, thankfully Gibbs missed the question.

"Watch how I do it Tim." Grabbing a hold of the saddle, she slipped her foot in the stirrup and the next thing he knew, she was sitting on top of his horse. "See."

(ten minutes later)

Tim, finally on his horse, couldn't help but watch as Bella walked over to her saddle-less horse. "How are you going to get on that one?"

"It's not that difficult really." Standing near the horses' head, she took a few steps before leaping and throwing one leg over the horse. Pulling herself into a sitting position, she balances out her riding stance. "Ta-Da!"

Shaking his head at her, he couldn't help but be amazed by the different things that he learned about her over the short amount of time they had been dating. Then again, it also made him wonder what else that she could do that he didn't know about yet.

Seeing her smile as she patted the horse she was on, he couldn't help but smile. "You ready Bella?"

Smiling at him, she hid back a laugh. "I am Tim, but you're not. You're going to be taught the basics of horseback riding. Then we can go out."

Seeing Gibbs walk up to them, his horse trailing behind him, a black cowboy hat was in his hands. Bella's eye grow wide when she sees it and smiles down at Gibbs, "You still have that? I thought that it had gotten lost in one of my military moves."

Gibbs smiles at her as he hands the hat off, "Nah. I stashed it one day and I forgot to give it back. I thought today would be a good day to see 'Cowgirl Bella' back in action."

~*~

Still uneasy, but thankful to no longer be going around in a circle Tim watched the way Bella moved as one with her horse. She had been right, it was a bit more difficult and he was thankful she knew enough to know he wouldn't want bareback.

Jethro's voice coming from the side of him, "Something on your mind McGee?"

Shaking his head no, his eyes stayed focus on Bella. "She just never ceases to amaze me. I never would have imagined her on a horse and look at her."

"She grew up around horses, she was heart-broken when she had to leave them behind. She worked with them while she was in the military, but nothing like this."

He smiles at her back, before realization from Gibbs' remark sinks in. "That would explain how she was able to get on so well. It wasn't as simple as she said it was!"

"No, but I must say you were better then DiNozzo and at least you're not wearing cowboy boots."

Before he had the chance to gather a response, Bella appears in front of them her eyes on her uncle. "Wanna race?"

"One of us has to keep an eye on Tim Bells."

Giving her uncle the same pleading look the last time they were here, she knew he would cave. He always did, she had perfected the look since she was five. "He's a big boy Uncle Jay. Please?"

Sighing more to himself then anyone else Jethro turned to Tim, "Just go easy. If he starts to go faster then you want, pull back on the reigns and put a slight pressure on his side with your feet. He'll stop."

Nodding to Gibbs, he turns in time seeing her horse bolt forward. He started to shout until he heard her laugh and saw Gibbs bolt after her. Hating the fact he was holding them up, he also felt a bit of pride knowing that she wanted to have him be apart of this- this small part of her.

~*~

Tim looks around at the wooded area around them. "So, where are we exactly?"

Bella smiles as she takes in the sight, "We are exactly where we are suppose to be."

Tim raises an eyebrow as he looks at her, carefully watching her face. "You have no idea where we are do you?"

A sly grin appears on her face as she turns to look at him, "Not a clue."

Laughing at the look on his face, she takes her hat off and sticks it on his head. "Hold that for me."

Bella dismounts her horse, and looks up at her boyfriend, trying to hold back her laughter. After adding the hat, Tim is dressed in a black cowboy hat, a white t-shirt and Wrangler jeans-which she has no objection to. Deciding to have fun with him, she smiles, "Wow, Tim. All you need is the tan trench coat and a plaid button up shirt and you'd be 'McGee: D.C. Ranger."

Looking down at Bella, Tim replies, "Are you mocking me, Bella?"

Giggling, Bella answers with a huge smile on her face, "Maybe. What are you gonna do about it, Cowboy?"

Throwing his leg over the saddle more confidently then he feels, he lowers himself to the ground fairly decently. Raising his eyebrows up, he shares the same grin on his face that Bella had moments ago. Seeing her make her way ever so slowly away from him he shakes his head, "I don't think so Bells. You're not getting away that easily."

Bella bolts in the only direction she can which is towards the small river that runs through that part of the trail. Feeling his arms wrap around her, she laughs as he pulls her against him. Suddenly feeling airborne, she realizes he's picked her up and moving towards the stream. Realization hits her, "Tim, you wouldn't."

He smiles at her as a gleam of mischief flickers in his eyes, "Oh, but I would." Seeing the shock on her face, he lets go as she screams and lands in the water. Laughing full-out by now, he can't stop as she gets up glaring at him.

Her butt now soaked, she slowly makes her way to where her boyfriend was currently standing laughing at her. She stops in front of him thoroughly pissed as he reaches out for her. Lacing one of his hands with hers, the look on his face causes her to sigh and shake her head laughing along with him. Looking up at him, she smiles. "Is that all you got cowboy?"

Placing his other hand on her waist, he shakes his head no. Taking a step forward, he lets go of her hand as his eyes flicker from hers to her slightly parted lips. He leans down kissing her gently as he cups the base of her head, drawing her into a deeper kiss.

That was exactly how they were when Gibbs finally caught up with them. Rolling his eyes, he dismounts from the horse as he sees them pull apart. "Can't you two ever save that for when I'm not around?"

Bella's eyes shine as she smiles at her uncle, "We could, but then what would be the fun in that?"

Gibbs shakes his head as he moved towards them noticing her wet pants. "Do I want to know why your jeans are soaked?"

Looking away form her uncle to Tim, "Someone thought it would be funny to drop me in." Seeing how close Gibbs was, Bella smiles and signs to him discreetly.

Seeing him smile and nod, she gains Tim's attention by slipping her hand into his pocket to retrieve his cell phone. "Bells, what are you doing?"

"I just wanted to take a picture with you in the hat." Looking up at him with the same pleading look she gives Gibbs, she smiles inwardly as he nods his head. She grins, "Smile Tim."

At that exact same moment, Gibbs jumps at McGee, pushing him into the water. After getting soaked, he looks up to see Bella snap a picture before she grins at her uncle. "Nicely done Uncle Jay."

~*~

A few hours later after trying to get their clothes to dry, the trio gathered their stuff deciding it was time to head back towards the stables.

Bella glances over at Tim, "Mind if I ride with you back to the stables? Wet pants and riding without a saddle don't mix well. Easier to slide off."

Tim smiles at her, mainly because the look on her face was cute but also because it gave him a reason to have her close and not be made fun of by Gibbs. "Hop on." Placing his hands on her sides, he helps boost her up before struggling slightly to get on, doing much better then he had earlier that day.

Shooting a look over her shoulder she smiles and nods in approval, "Looking good Tim. I just might make a horse rider out of you yet."

Wrapping his arms around her, he holds her as close to him as he possibly could. Her sweet perfume drawing him in. "Worried Tim?"

"No, just the thought of you falling from the horse is a little unnerving, and I thought-well-I want to make sure you'll be ok." Feeling her hand settle on his and squeeze, he knew that even though she was in fact a trained rider she wouldn't make fun of his concern for her.

Letting Bella take the lead, Gibbs fell in behind leading the black stallion behind him. He rarely got to see the two of them in a natural setting; it was always work, her home or Gibbs' own home. They moved naturally in sync with each other, connected by some strange unseen bond. It was similar to that of the one that he and her shared, and he wasn't quite sure what to make of it. Hearing her laugh, he smiles inwardly to himself, Ducky had been right; even if they didn't stay together, her happiness was more then worth it.


	33. Diseased?

**Disclaimer: **Aislin Bria requested this. I hope that you like it!

~*~

"Hey, don't take it out on me McGrumpy, you're the one who decided to play in the poison ivy, _again_."

Tim glares at the Senior Field Agent, "You told me that I was in the clear Tony."

Tony grins at Tim scratches another spot, "And you really should know what that stuff looks like by now."

At that exact moment, Bella steps off the elevator to find her boyfriend sitting at his desk scratching like mad. "Do I want to know what happened?"

Tony smirks at Tim before answering, "Poison Ivy."

Ziva glances over at her, her face blank but her eyes laughing, "Do not worry, Bella, just do not touch McGee for a week or so and you shall be fine."

"Oh Tim." Sighing, she motions her head to the elevator. "Go get your spare clothes and head for the showers to wash the oil off. I'll meet you down there in twenty minutes with a paste that should help."

Hearing that, Tony interjects, "Hey, I'm the oldest agent here leaving me in charge. McGeek, sit back down, you're not going anywhere."

Bella smirks as she makes her way to Tony's desk, stopping right in front of it so Ziva is blocked from his view. Leaning down, placing her palms on his desk she whispers in a soft voice, "Tony, has Ziva ever heard the story of you making out with a man?"

Tony's eyes grow wide as he looks from her to Tim back to her. "No."

Bella looks at him with a Cheshire cat grin, "Would you like her to hear _my_ version of it?"

Tony pales at the obvious threat, "You wouldn't."

"Hey Ziva-"

"McGee changed my mind. Go shower. NOW."

Standing up straight, Bella gives Tim a wink as he walks by. Pulling out her chair, _Bella: 1 DiNozzo: 0._

~*~

After having Abby make her the paste for Tim, Bella walks into the dressing room completely ignoring some of the looks of shock she receives from the few men in there. "McGee?"

His voice fills the air to her left, "Bella, over here."

Finding him in nothing but his boxers, she could see the rash more clearly on his face, chest, arms, and various parts of his legs. "You really did a number on yourself didn't you?"

"It wasn't my fault. Tony-"

Placing a finger on his lips to silence him, she raises an eyebrow as he goes to say something anyway. "All I care about is getting you covered with the paste so you won't be up there scratching like mad."

With that being said, they silently started covering Tim with the miracle paste of baking soda and vinegar.

~*~

Stepping into the bullpen, Gibbs glances around at the working agents. "What have we got?"

"Bank records came out clean Gibbs. Nothing suspicious, well nothing close to several hundred thousand deposits." Bella replies.

"Abby found traces of a flower pollen. It was a hybrid mix, so she is still running trace to see if she can find where it was created at."

Gibbs nods at Tony before turning to McGee, "Video footage?"

"Everything checks out boss. He is seen on the video appearing at 1800 and leaving at 23:30."

Gibbs starts to turn away before he turns back to McGee then looks at Tony. "I didn't realize it was slow enough for a shower DiNozzo."

Casting Bella a look, which earned nothing but a smirk from her, he looks at his boss, "McGee got poison ivy again. I thought it would be better for him to wash off the oil then spread it around where we touch things."

"Good thinking DiNozzo." Reaching his hand out, Gibbs smacks Bella on the back of the head, "What have I said about blackmail?"

She smiles up at her uncle, "Don't get caught?" Seeing the hand move like she was going to get smacked again, "Blackmail is wrong and that's what you are for."

Gibbs smirks and glances at Tony who looks down at his desk, already feeling the pain from his own smack of the head that is soon to come.

~*~

Tim storms back to his desk with a laughing Ziva and Tony behind him. "Tony, I cannot believe that you would do that!"

"Oh come on, it got the guy to recant his alibi, which gives us a search warrant."

Tim glares at Tony, "That's not the point and you know it Tony. I'm not 'diseased'."

Having tried to ignore most of the conversation, Bella stops in mid-type as she turns to watch them. "Diseased? Ziva do I really want to know?"

Turning to face Bella, Ziva grins, "Your very own McGee has been diagnosed a deadly disease by my Dr. DiNozzo. Tony used McGee's case of poison ivy to get the scumbag to fess up to the case."

Tim glares at Tony, "That's not all he said. He not only said I was diseased but he was going to sent me in there and he hoped the guy was immune to _Toxicodendron radicans_ and the guy started to freak out because he didn't want to 'catch it'."

Bella starts to giggle and she looks at Tony, "You actually know the scientific name for poison ivy? Wow Tony, I'm impressed."

Tim turns to glare at his girlfriend, "Bella, you're taking Tony's side on this?"

Bella rolls her eyes at her boyfriend, "It's kind of funny Tim. Besides, the fact that Tony knew what it was, let alone said it right is kind of impressive."

Tony grins, "Yea. Wait, are you making fun of my intelligence Bella?"

She shares a look with Ziva, tying to keep her face straight. "Of course not Tony, what ever gave you that impression."

Tim snorts, as Gibbs appears coffee in hand. "Get the search warrants already, let's go." Turning to the elevators, "Nicely done McGee."

Tim grins and Tony stares with a dumbfounded look on his face, "But I'm the one who thought of it."

~*~

"Hey Bella" Tim calls from his bedroom.

"Yea?"

"Do think it's possible to make some more of the cream?"

Bella smiles as she finishes mixing it in the bowl, already ahead of Tim. "I already started making some. Be there in a minute."

Walking into the bedroom, he is scratching the side of his face. Curling up next to him on the bed, Bella takes a handful of the paste and begins covering his neck.

"Bells, you don't have to do this. I don't want you to get it too."

"Sure I do. It's part of my job. Besides, I am pretty much immune to poison ivy, have been ever since I was little. I got it really bad when I was five, haven't gotten it since."

He nods then gives her an odd look, "Your job?"

She smiles and gives him a single nod. "I help you when your covered in poison ivy and you kill the spiders so I don't have to scream like a girl."

"Spiders? You're scared of spiders? How is it possible that you've survived living with Gibbs and yet you're terrified of spiders?"

"I will have you know that there is nothing wrong with having a fear of spiders. They're gross and-" she shudders before trying to shake it off. "End of discussion."

Tim grins as he looks at her, "What about clowns?"

Bella narrows her eyes, "If you ever bring a clown to my house or near me you will have to explain why you have a _dead_ clown. Understood?"

Tim laughs, "Understood."

~*~

_Ta-Da. The next chapter is either going to be a fluff piece, per request of another reader or a scene from the episode Jetlag. I did my best to not give any spoilers, but I wanted you to know in case you haven't seen it yet._


	34. Tim's Decision

**Disclaimer: Ok, I do not own NCIS or the song used. Once again, a Carrie Underwood song. It seemed fitting, and she's what's on the ipod at the moment (I listen to about every type of music fyi). **

**This is my attempt of a fluff chapter….sorry if it stinks.**

**~*~**

Things had been quiet between Bella and Tim. She had asked him not to come by the past couple days without an explanation as to why. Surprised and a little hurt, Tim agreed knowing that she would tell him why when she was ready. Getting ready to leave for home, he found a small note with her handwriting on it. _'I would love to see you around seven. Bells~'_

Stopping at the front door, another note was taped to it. _'Come on in. I'm out on the expanded deck.' What is she up to? _

Wandering out to the extended deck, Bella was sitting on a small version of a piano. He had never noticed it before, then again, she had always kept a cloth over it so he had always assumed it was a table of sorts.

Her head snaps up hearing the footsteps, her green eyes shinning. "Hey handsome."

Smiling at her, he gestures to the piano, "I'm confused, what's going on?"

Biting her bottom lip nervously, she looks away staring at the piano. "well…I wrote you something."

"Really?" he asks curiously.

"Yea." Her cheeks flush pink as she looks away, "But I haven't played in a while and you know, I don't think it's going to sound right."

_She's cute when she's flustered_. Sensing her nervousness, he moves to lightly lean against the piano. "Could I hear it? I'm sure it sounds great."

Her fingers move across the piano keys and a soft music fills the air before it starts to pick up. Her voice soon follows, soft as the keys had been before growing more confident:

_I've never been the kind that you'd call lucky  
Always stumbling' around in circles  
But I must have stumbled into something  
Look at me  
Am I really alone with you_

_I wake up feeling like my life's worth living  
Can't recall when I last felt that way  
Guess it must be all this love you're giving  
Never knew never knew it could be like this  
But I guess_

_  
Some hearts  
They just get all the right breaks  
Some hearts have the stars on their side  
Some hearts  
They just have it so easy  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes  
Some hearts just get lucky, lucky sometimes_

Now who'd have thought someone like you could love me  
You're the last thing my heart expected  
Who'd have thought I'd ever find somebody  
Someone who, someone who makes me feel like this  
Well I guess

Some hearts  
They just get all the right breaks  
Some hearts have the stars on their side  
Some hearts,  
They just have it so easy  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes

Even hearts like mine  
Get lucky, lucky sometimes

Some hearts  
They just get all the right breaks  
Some hearts have the stars on their side  
Some hearts,  
They just have it so easy  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes

The keys fade and a few moments pass before the silence gets to her. She sighs and hangs her head. "Like I said, I didn't know how it was going to sound."

"Bells, that was perfect." Tim sits beside her on the piano seat, "How long have you been writing that?"

Blushing as she looks at him, "The past couple days. I had Ziva helping me with the music after work."

"That's why you said that I couldn't stay over? You were working on this?"

"Yea. I didn't mean to upset you, but I didn't want you to hear it when it wasn't done."

"Bells, I can never stay mad at you. It's just not possible." Standing up, he holds his hand out for hers, "come on, let's get inside. It's getting cold out here."

~*~

The light from the fireplace illuminates the blanket-covered lovers sitting on the floor, Tim leaning against the couch and Bella in between his legs. Lying back against his chest, "The rain ruins going out to the park tomorrow. What do you want to do instead?"

Snaking an arm around her waist, "How about we just stay in tomorrow?"

A small smile graces her face, "Just the two of us?"

"Just the two of us. We can lie in bed or curl up in front of the fire watching movies, or whatever else you want to do."

"Sounds perfect," Bella whispers, snuggling into his chest. She hated storms, but she always felt safe in his arms.

Holding her close to him, both comfortable with the silence: content, just being wrapped in each other's arms.

-Flashback-

_Tim is sitting at home on the phone with his dad. "So Timothy, how is that young girl of yours doing?"_

"_Bella is doing fine dad."_

"_Well, what's the verdict with her?"_

"_What do you mean dad?"_

"_Tim, don't play dumb with me. I'm just curious if we should plan for a wedding."_

"_Dad!" Tim exclaims surprised._

"_Your mother and I saw the two of you on Thanksgiving. The two of you were so wrapped in each other I don't think you would have noticed if we had left."_

"_Dad, it's not that simple. Bella-Bella's been through a lot and I don't know-." He pauses, "how did you know with mom."_

"_When I realized that I couldn't live without her. I knew being in the navy I would eventually get stationed somewhere else and I wasn't going to leave her behind. You have to ask yourself Tim if Bella got transferred and left, would you feel like you were missing your other half or that you couldn't live without her. If that's the case, well then the rest is up to you."_

-End Flashback-

As soon as he hung up with his father, Tim already had in his mind what he was going to do. The past few days without having her near him solidified his decision. Leaning his head against hers, he inhales the scent he has gotten to love.

Her bright green eyes look up at him, "Is everything alright?"

Smiling down at her, he nods as he kisses her temple. "Everything is fine Bells." Yes, he had already made up his mind. Now all he had to do was talk to Gibbs.

~*~

_Okie dokie. I hope to be wrapping up this story soon, but I am going to do a sequel…as soon as I think of a name lol. _

_I should have a poll up on my profile, not sure if it's working or not. _

_Well, feedback is loved, as you know. Hope you liked it._


	35. And so it begins

Unfortunately, life and work always seemed to get in the way when Tim tried to talk to Gibbs. They had cases almost back to back; when they finally had a break Gibbs was in a foul mood and after that Bella had been ill for a week. Apparently, that was the last time she would accept a dare from Tony regarding food.

Sitting at his desk, Tim looks around. Tony and Ziva were engrossed in some cold cases and Bella was down in Autopsy getting a quick check over by Ducky. He laughs to himself, _she felt better but Gibbs refused to let her work unless Ducky gave the ok. Only Gibbs could make her do that with a simple look._ Casting a glance at his boss, _this is your chance Tim._

Naturally, the phone on Gibbs desk started to ring; thankfully it wasn't a case call. Seeing the change in his boss' demeanor, it was Ducky giving Bella the all clear. Waiting until he hung up, Tim approaches Gibbs desk slowly. "Boss?"

"What is it McGee?"

"Could I talk to you for a minute? Privately?"

Gibbs glances up before he nods, "Conference room." Standing up, he saw Tony's eyes flicker to Tim and then to him. "Unless you have something to say DiNozzo, talk now. Otherwise, get back to work." Gibbs growls at the nosey male agent.

Tony nods his head, looking back at his desk. "Yes boss."

"And DiNozzo, you better not try to listen you. If I catch you, it's desk duty for a month."

Tony's eyes go wide at Gibbs knowing his next move, "Yes Boss."

Following the younger man into the conference room, Gibbs shuts the door before turning to look at McGee. "What's on your mind Tim?"

Feeling his courage falter now that he was alone with the man, "I-um. "It's about Bella."

"Is something wrong?"

Tim waves his hands in front of him, "No, no, nothing like that."

"Then what is it McGee?" Seeing the young man stall, he had a feeling he already knew what Tim was trying to say.

"I wanted to ask your permission to marry Bella. You are the closest thing to a father that she has. It would give me great pleasure knowing that I have your blessing in asking for her hand," McGee explains.

There was only one word that Gibbs had been planning to say. "Why?"

Surprised, Tim stutters, "Wh-why?"

Gibbs keeps his steel blue eyes locked on Tim, "Why do you want to marry her Tim?"

Thinking of something to say, an image of her laughing and smiling flickers through his thoughts, "I love her smile, the way that her face lights up when she laughs."

_Tim wakes up, feeling weight next to him. Bella was curled up on her side, her hair splashed across her pillow. Careful not to wake her, he moves slightly before sliding an arm around her waist, falling back to sleep._

"The first time I woke up with her beside me, I could have stayed like that forever and been happy. I get that same feeling every time I wake up with her next to me."

_He realizes it's a pregnancy test. It was positive. A surge of happiness and pride flow through him… They're sitting on the bed as she tells him it wasn't hers. "We have plenty of time, Tim. We don't have to rush anything."_

"When I look at her, I don't see a short-lived romance," He glances at Gibbs unsure how he is going to take his next statement, "I see-I see the chance of a family."

Walking into autopsy carrying down her spare shirt, he could see the bruises from the tire iron. The bruises that cluttered her neck, he realizes just how close he, err they were to losing her… His doctor looks at him, "Pretty brunette woman too. We don't know if she's going to make it"…

Gibbs remains unmoving, but his thoughts were racing. _…For their family.' Ducky's words seem to come back to haunt him yet again but Tim had kept his word; he had stayed by her side, even after he had learned about Conno_r _and her previous engagement._ Hearing Tim's voice stop, Gibbs eyes snap to the younger man. His eyes were distant as if remembering something, but the pain that filled them was truly caught his attention.

"I just can't live without her," Tim manages to whisper, willing the recent memories to fade away.

Gibbs already knew what he was going to say. He had known before he pressed Tim for 'why.' He just wanted, no had to be sure. "What if I said no?"

Tim looks at Gibbs, almost answering automatically, "I would respect your decision," Tim pauses, "but I would ask her anyway."

_Bold statement Tim_. Gibbs gives him a small smile, which only Bella and Ducky have probably ever seen out of his team_. _ "You have my blessing, Tim. But my previous statement still stands. You hurt her and I will not hesitate to shoot you."

"I have no intention of ever hurting her. I could never do that to Bella." Tim answers, almost pleading Gibbs to believe he wasn't that type of person.

"But you have Tim," Gibbs replies rather coldly, reminding Tim they all went through when he found out that Bella was the his niece.

Remembering all to well what Gibbs was referring to, "That was a one time thing. I could never put her through that again."

~*~

Several hours pass after Tim's discussion with Gibbs before he can move on to the next part of his plan, if you could call it that. Finding an opportunity to visit Abby, Tim takes it making his way down to the Goth's lab. Needless to say, you could hear the music before you could take a step off the elevator.

"Abs, Abby!" He yells over the music.

Seeing Tim, Abby beams and shuts off the music as he waits patiently. "Hey Timmy. Where's Gibbs? I told him that I wouldn't be able to find anything for a while."

Tim laughs as he shakes his head at her, "He's upstairs. I actually had a favor that I wanted to ask of you."

Straightening up, she bounces over to where he's standing, before narrowing her eyes. "Depends. What's the favor?"

"No questions asked?"

She pouts debating before she finally nods. "Deal. What's the favor?"

"I need you to take Bella away for a weekend. Doesn't matter when." Seeing her mouth open, he points a finger at her, "You agreed no questions Abby."

"But, I didn't expect something like that. Come on Tim," She pouts as she grabs his arm, "You have to tell me." Seeing him shake his head, "Fine. But I will ask until I figure it out."

"Abby, please I don't want Bella to overhear."

She grins devilishly, "So, you want it to be a secret and you want me to take her out for a few days. Redecorating her house?"

"No, Abby please-"

"Hmmm," she taps her finger against her chin, " I just don't see why you won't tell me. You know I'm going to find out eventually, I always do. Please Tim, maybe I can help you. You know I'm great at planning things. Please?"

Getting slightly frustrated with her, "Abby-"

Either not hearing or purposely ignoring him, "we are best friends Tim, why don't you trust me? What have I done to make you not want to confide in me?"

Tim grabs her by the shoulders trying to stop her rambling, "I should have known this was pointless, I should have asked Gibbs when I asked-" Tim pauses, realizing that she just got what she wanted. _Oh, it was about to get loud_. _Very, Very loud._

"Gibbs? Now how does my silver-haired fox fit into this?" _Have me take her out of town, it's a secret from Bella, and Tim talked to Gibbs…Wait, and reverse the order: Gibbs, out of town, secret from Bella…_ Abby's eyes get wide as she looks at Tim, "You're going to propose?!"

Tim feels his face heat up and he glances outside before he shuts the lab door. Knowing there was no escape from Abby he nods his head, "Yes."

She squeals and throws her arms around him, pulling him into a hug. "I'm so happy for you. Have you decided when yet? How soon do you need me to whisk her away?"

Tim smiles at her million questions, "You know Abby for someone who is never going to get married, you seem really interested."

She glares at him, "Watch it Timmy. Just because I do not want to marry does not mean that I can't be excited for my two friends getting married. And to think, you were so scared to ask her for a date a year ago."

"Thank you so much for that Abs. And no, I haven't decided when yet."

"Her birthday" Abby automatically answers as she checks on the evidence. Seeing the inquisitive look, "Her birthday has such a sad aura around it. She needs something good to associate with it."

"So, I've got a little under eleven weeks to figure everything out." Tim sighs as he leans against one of her counters.

Abby beams up at him, "If you want any help, all you have to do is ask!"

~*~

_And that's all she wrote! Well for this chapter anyway._

_Please, please, please, all subscribers and readers, please look at the poll I have. It's really simple all you have to do is chose between twins, boy or girl. That's it! I would like to thank those who have already voted! _

_The next few may take me a few days to write. Homework stops for no one especially us college grads. _

_Bye!_


	36. The Gibbs in Bella

If you were to ask Bella about her birthday, she would say it was days away coming ever so slowly. If you were to ask Tim, her birthday was moving up fast. In what seemed like the blink of an eye, the eleven weeks quickly became four weeks and Tim was still minus an engagement and wedding ring. The past seven weeks were spent either at work or helping Abby, Gibbs, and Ziva plan the surprise party they were going to throw at Gibbs' house.

_I cannot wait until this thing if over, Abby is going all out!_ Stepping into his apartment, he throws his keys on the kitchen counter top as he sheds off his jacket hanging it up by the door. _It's 1:30 in the morning_, he groans as he heads for the bedroom. Turning on the light, Tim's heart nearly breaks; Bella was curled up on his bed asleep. _She probably showed up earlier and waited for me to get home and fell asleep._ Getting into his sleep ware (a shirt, boxers and socks), he carefully slips into bed wrapping an arm around her.

~*~

(Saturday)

A faint ringing causes Bella to wake up. _Where am I?_ Glancing around, _I passed out at Tim's last night._ Moving to her back, she reaches across beside her, _his side is still warm, so he came home_. Hearing voices out in the living room, she slowly drags herself out of bed.

"Right now? Really? Fine." Hanging up his cell phone, Tim turns to see Bells standing in his bedroom doorway with the 'just woke up' look.

"Who was that?"

Trying to think of something that wasn't a complete lie, "It was Abby. She needs me to come over and help her move a few things."

"Can't Mark help her? I've hardly seen much of you the past few weeks."

_Think Tim, think!_ "He is, she needs two guys to help her."

Reading his eyes_, he's lying._ Feeling the increased pressure in her eyes, "Do you have to go?"

"I'm sorry Bells. I don't want to go, but I have to."

She nods as she gives him a fake smile, "Right. Moving things."

Sliding past her in the doorway, he throws on some normal clothes and heads back out giving her a quick kiss on the lips. "I'll see you later."

Watching him slip out the door, tears cloud her usual bright green eyes. Sliding down the doorframe, she wraps her arms around her legs crying softly.

~*~

(Wednesday)

All hell broke loose at NCIS in the gym room after lunch. Watching Tim disappear for a fourth time that day to nowhere, Bella could feel the anger and betrayal building in her chest. _She should have known. How could she have been so stupid?_ Throwing her cold case file on her desk, she looks at Gibbs, " I'm going to be in the gym. I can't think right now."

Knowing that was code for either being extremely pissed or sad, he nods his head knowing better then to interfere. "Fine."

Watching Bella walk off, err rather stalk off down the stairs, Ziva's eyes flicker to her phone. _Call McGee and let him know? Maybe Abby knew why she was upset?_ _No, she would give her some time first._

(An hour later)

Ziva steps into the gym to find Bella literally beating the punching bag. Ziva shakes her head, _if there was any doubt in anyone's mind about her being Gibbs' niece, there is not anymore. She has his temper. _"I think it has learned its lesson Bella."

Bella grunts as she stops the bag before looking at her. "No one will spar with me. Mostly because if I get hurt, they don't want to be the ones to deal with Gibbs."

"I will spar with you, if that is what you want." _Maybe I can get her to talk, if not burn off some of her foul mood._

_~*~_

The two both go into a defensive stance. They both exchange blows and blocks and Ziva can see the anger flash in Bella's eyes as she once again avoids her strike. _Never fight when you are angry Bella, your emotions cloud your movement._ After a few more swings, Bella steps too wide and Ziva grabs her, throwing her to the ground. She scrambles back up and the same thing occurs several more times, on the last takedown, Ziva swears she hears something crack.

Forcing herself back into a standing position, Bella goes into a fighting pose. "Come on Ziva." She waves her fingers in a 'come here' motion, "Hit me."

"Bella, I do not think that is a wise idea."

Bella rolls her eyes, "You wanted to fight with me, so let's go."

"I think that it is best if we do not continue."

Bella smirks as she raises an eyebrow looking at her, "Don't tell me that the bad ass Mossad agent in you has gone soft."

Ziva shakes her head, knowing the foul mood Bella has been in the last few days, she chuckles, "Bella this is not you. I trained you in Mossad; you know that I have not gone soft. What is your problem?"

Bella narrows her eyes at Ziva, her tone cold, "I want a decent sparing partner. Now, are you going to spar with me or not?"

Ziva glares at her giving in, "Come on 'tough girl', lets see what you got. Though I promise you that you will not win. You are, after all, a weak NCIS agent."

Bella's smirk grows as she nods; "Now that is what I am talking about." Taking the first step forward, she brings her hand out to strike, but shifts down to try to knock Ziva's feet from out from under her.

Being trained as she is, Ziva reads Bella's face knowing her next move. She jumps in the air, and brings her arm down, grabbing Bella's wrist and locking her arm behind her back, "Come on Bella, that is a weak move. I trained you better!"

Bella growls at Ziva, _putting her in a half-arm bar was easy enough to get out of._ Throwing her weight back and up, she managed to shove Ziva back enough to loosen her grip on her arm and turns back around facing her.

"Ah, very nice escape," Ziva taunts, and moves to dodge Bella's next move. "Not so nice attempt to attack."

_Time to play dirty._ Waiting until Ziva strikes at her, she goes down as if she was in pain. Waiting until Ziva let her guard down and approached her, she grabs Ziva's arm on a pressure point and yanks her to the ground, before climbing on top of her to pin her.

Ziva laughs, as Bella thinks she's won, but Ziva has other plans. She waits until Bella moves her arm to hold her head down and then brings her arm up, whacking Bella in the side of her head, knocking her off of her midsection. Ziva pins Bella down with her knee and holds her head down on the mat-not noticing that Bella lands on her wrist.

"Now, what is your problem?"

Fighting to keep back the scream in her throat, she struggles under Ziva, "Ziva my arm."

Ziva shakes her head at her, _I am not that easily fooled_. "Your arm is not the problem, Bella!" Ziva growls at the woman beneath her.

She feels the tears in her eyes, as she whimpers "No, Ziva. My arm. I think something cracked."

Quickly getting off, Ziva helps Bella to stand, "I am sorry, Bella. Lets go see Ducky, we can finish our talk later."

Holding her arm against her body, she follows Ziva's lead to the elevator, heading to Autopsy. Leaning against the elevator wall, she slowly exhales trying to fight the pain.

Ziva looks at her, "Bella, please tell me what is wrong? I am sorry that I got so defensive during our spar. You are my friend, and I am worried about you. You have not been yourself."

"It's Tim." Now trying to fight back another fresh batch of tears, but not from her arm, she tries to keep her voice even. "He's been distant for weeks. I was over on Friday and he didn't get in until late and left immediately that morning. He lied to me Ziva. He's been lying to me for weeks now. I think- I think he's seeing someone else."

Turning to Bella in shock, she pulls the emergency stop, "Bella, that is ridiculous. He is not seeing someone else, that I know for certain."

"Then why would he lie to me Ziva?" the tears now running down her face, "What else could it be?"

Placing her hand on Bella's shoulder Ziva gives her a sly smile, "Did you ever stop to think that maybe he is planning a gift for you? Your birthday is in a few weeks."

Bella pauses but shakes her head. "That's taken two months worth of his time? Some how, I don't think that's it."

_How do I tell her with out spoiling Tim's surprise?_ Sighing, Ziva looks down. "Take it from me, Bella, Tim is not seeing anyone. But he is planning a gift for you that much I do know. When he hasn't been here or with you, he has been with Abby and me. We know that you will love this gift, and it has been a chore to keep Abby from squealing. But trust me, nothing is going on that we are not aware of."

Bella looks up at Ziva, complete shock on her face. "With you? And Abby?" Thumping her head on the elevator wall, her anger quickly fades to guilt. "I'm such an idiot aren't I?"

Ziva laughs, "No not an idiot. Now quit hitting things, there has been enough violence and broken bones today."

Bella laughs before she flinches in pain, "Maybe Ducky will give me some painkillers."

"You may need a cast," Ziva says, flipping the switch again.

"Yea." Looking at Ziva with a slight smile on her face, "Next time, talk BEFORE the beat down k?"

Ziva looks over at Bella, "I tried to get you to talk! You instigated the fight."

"You're the trained assassin, you should know better." Bella replies with a smirk as the elevator doors open.

Ziva turns to Bella, and before she could walk out of the elevator, she smacks the back of Bella's head. "That was for calling me soft," Ziva says, walking ahead of Bella and into autopsy.

Trying desperately not to laugh at the woman in front of her, Bella fights back her grin as Ducky looks over at them. "Ziva, Bella. To what honor do I owe to your presence?"

Bella holds up her arm, "I think I need an x-ray Uncle Duck. I got injured."

Ducky glances between Bella and Ziva noting they are both dressed in gym clothes. "Do I dare ask what happened?"

Bella glances at Ziva, not quite sure what to say. "Uhh..."

"I made the mistake of daring her...?" Ziva says looking at Bella questioningly.

Knowing that was not the full story, Ducky just shakes his head motioning for Bella. "Come on then. Ziva, Jethro is going to be severely upset about this. I would steer clear of him for a while."

Ziva nods, "Yes I do not doubt that." Turning to Bella Ziva sighs, a frightened look on the Ex-Mossad agents face.

Bella gives her a sympathetic look as Ducky snaps some scans of her arm, "I will tell him it was my fault. Think he'll buy it?"

Ziva laughs, "I doubt it Bella."

~*~

Well, she got the rest of the day off after she repeatedly explained to Gibbs that her injury was her own fault since she provoked Ziva. However, there was one bright moment in the fact that her wrist wasn't broken but had several hairline fractures and was wearing a brace instead of a cast.

Curled up on the couch, she was in her own world until she hears the sound of footsteps in the next room. Snapping up, she sees Tim pulling out his service weapon and placing it in her small gun safe. "Hey, I wasn't expecting you tonight. Everything ok?"

Sitting down on the couch beside her, his body is faced towards her. "No Bella, everything is not ok."

"Ok." Sitting up she places her hands in her lap, "What's on your mind Tim?"

He lightly grabs her braced hand, "This for starters. Bella what were you thinking? Taking on Ziva of all people, you should have known better."

Opening her mouth, he shakes his head, cutting her off. "I'm not done yet. You not only decide to take her on, you purposely provoke her to attack you. Are you trying to get yourself hurt?"

"It wasn't like that," she replies defending herself, "You don't understand any of it."

"Ziva told me what happened, the real story of what happened today." Her eyes drop away and he sees the flash of pain in them. "Bells, do you really doubt my love for you? Do you honestly believe that I would date another person behind your back?"

"No, but I didn't think you would lie to my face either," she replies bitterly looking at him. "Did you think I couldn't tell? Did you honestly think I was that stupid to believe it? I tried to talk to you but you would push me away. You were distant and always gone, lying about where you were. What was I _suppose_ to think?"

Watching her, he realizes how much pain she was in, _she thought she was losing him and she didn't know what to do._ "Come here," he says lightly pulling on her good arm, making her lean into him as he held her close. "I know Ziva told you it was birthday related right?" Feeling her nod, "Abby said it had to be a surprise so I thought it was easier then saying something by mistake. I should have known you would figure it out."

Loving the simple embrace, she lays her head in between where his chest becomes his shoulder. "It's ok, I understand now. I just wish I had known sooner otherwise I don't think I would have felt the need to take on Ziva."

He laughs and kisses her forehead. "Just promise me you won't intentionally provoke her again ok?" Hearing her agree, he nudges her head, "Why don't you head upstairs and start getting ready for bed?"

"If I _have_ to," she says lightly laughing as she gets up. Halfway up the stairs she hears his phone ring. She pauses on the stairs knowing he couldn't see her.

"McGee. Yea, I can't make tonight. Abs, I'm sorry but you're going to have to deal with it without me."

Smiling to herself she heads back up her stairs. _Even if she just got him for tonight that was ok by her. He still loved her and that was all that mattered._

~*~

After hearing what occurred in the gym, Abby just about had a fit that Bella had purposely provoked the one person that could have probably killed her with one simple mistake, and she let Bella know that _every time_ she saw her. Although, she was a little proud knowing Bella somewhat held her own against Ziva, not even Tony would do that.

Knowing her birthday was quickly approaching, she finally was able to whisk Bella away the following Friday after the Ziva versus Bella incident. Her reasoning was that Bella needed her aura cleansed so everything was back in balance. Either believing her or knowing better to fight it, Bella agreed.

~*~

(Friday Afternoon)

Bella was out at a court hearing for most of the morning and had yet to show up for work. Tim sat staring at his computer monitor, _ask Ziva to go with me? No, Ziva is helping Abby plan for the party already and she may stab me if I ask. Could ask Gibbs but that's just awkward. Which naturally leaves DiNozzo. Tony had a big mouth, but his input would be valuable. _

Waiting until Tony went for food, Tim looks over at him, "Tony, mind if I tag along?"

Tony shrugs, "Sure, whatever. Let's go."

Sliding into the passenger seat, Tim inhales slowly trying how to word this without being harassed by DiNozzo. "What's on your mind McGoo?"

Surprised at the question, "What?"

Tony looks at him before he starts the car, "You rarely come get food with me and you've been out of it all day. Ziva noticed too. What's going on in that computer brain of yours?"

Slightly unnerved that he was so easy to read, he turns towards Tony. "Are you busy tomorrow?"

"Why? Ah, it's cause Bella's going to be out of town, right?"

"Yea." He clears his throat, "I have a favor to ask, if your free."

Tony can practically see the nervousness coming off of him, "I'm free tomorrow. What do you need?"

"First, you can't breathe a word of this to anyone, got it?" Seeing Tony give him a nod, "I never thought I would ever say this to you, but I need your help Tony."

Tony smirks, "Really? What do you need assistance with?"

"I need your help picking out an engagement ring."

Tony starts to laugh until he spares a glance at Tim while he's stopped at a red light. "You're serious? You're going to pop the question to Bella?"

"Yes Tony." Tim sighs to himself, "Forget I asked."

Pulling up in front of the restaurant Tony looks at Tim. "Hey, man, I'm sorry. I think it's great. Have you told Gibbs yet?"

"Do you think I would go ring shopping if I hadn't talked to him yet? This is Gibbs we're talking about Tony." Tim replies as they both get out of the car.

"Good point. Have you decided when you're going to ask her yet?"

Tim nods, "Her birthday. Abby decided we needed a huge surprise party at Gibbs' house."

Tony chuckles, "So that's what Abby roped Ziva into. She has been complaining the past couples days about Abby driving her crazy. She is glad Abby is going away tonight with Bella."

Tim smiles as he laughs, "You know how Abby is."

~*~

(After the boys return from lunch)

Opening his desk drawer, a small white bag catches his attention. _When did that get there?_ Feeling the bag, there was a ring inside. Opening the pouch, a ring and a small piece of paper falls into his palm.

'_This belonged to Bella's mother. Bella doesn't know I held onto it after all these years._ _Thought this should stay in the family_.'

It was a white gold ring with a marquise cut diamond center with smaller diamonds around it. _It was her mother's wedding ring._ Glancing up across from him, Gibbs gives Tim a small smile and a curt nod before resuming what he had been working on. Sliding the ring and note back into the bag, he places it back in his desk drawer for now.

~*~

Shoving the last of Bella's bags into the back of the car Abby rented, he shuts the trunk. "I hope you and Abby have a great time."

Bella smiles up at him as she slowly wraps her arms around him. "I'm sure we will. It's Abby, who knows what crazy things she has planned for us."

Standing up on her toes, she leans up to give him a kiss as he pulls away. "Bells, we're still in the parking area. People can see."

"So?" She gazes up at him, pouting as she gives him the undefeated pleading look. "I'm going to be gone all weekend."

_Oh, she has got me wrapped around her finger_. Glancing down at her again he couldn't help but let out a soft laugh. Seeing the instant smile on her face made him laugh harder. Giving her a peck on the lips, he opens her door and shuts it after she hops in. Watching them pull away; _tomorrow is going to be a long day._

~*~

(Saturday)

"Tony, are you sure about this place?" Tim asks as he steps out of DiNozzo's car.

"You wanted me to help you pick out rings, right? Trust me Tim." Tony answers as he reaches for the shop door.

Smiling at the clerk, both men split ways looking at the various rings. "Is there anything that I can help you with?" The female clerk asks.

"I'm not sure yet. I'm looking for a ring that's not really simple but nothing like this," Tim answers motioning to some of the rings. "I know, it's not really helpful."

She smiles at him, automatically reading his shy nature. "No, it's ok. I've been told less." Waving him further down the rows she points to a few cases, "These may be more of the type of designs you are looking for." Moving towards Tony, "Are you looking for a special woman too?"

Tony pauses looking down at the rings, _he had never really thought of settling down, but he never thought he would find someone like Ziva either. Would she want to marry him?_ "No, thank you not at the moment anyway."

The boys' look through the various cases, each pointing out various rings that could possibly work. After ten minutes and still no luck, Tony can tell Tim is starting to get bummed out. After a few more minutes, he notices Tim is talking to the clerk as she pulls out a ring. "Find something?"

Tim looks over at Tony, "Actually I think I might have."

Walking over Tony takes the ring from Tim's hand, "that is definitely Bella." The ring was white gold with a princess cut center stone. It was surrounded with smaller circular stones. Along the side was a yellow gold heart. "So, now that you have the engagement ring, what about the wedding ring McRomeo?"

Tim just shakes off the nickname, "Gibbs gave me Bella's moms wedding ring, and I think that would mean more to her then anything I could ever buy."

Tony gives him a true smile, nodding in approval. "You know, I think you're right."

After Tim makes the final purchase and Tony seeing an engagement ring that reminds him of Ziva that he puts on hold, both men head back to Tony's car. "Wanna grab some lunch?"

~*~

_This one was a bit longer then most. I hope you enjoyed it. It does jump a bit on the timeline, so if you were confused I would go back and read certain sections again._

_So far, twins are in the lead. Please, for those who haven't voted yet, the poll is on my profile. I have names picked out and will probably have them posted for choosing when it gets closer. _

_Hmmm…oh, I may be doing a one shot of Abby and Bella's day at the spa when this is over. Not sure yet._

_I would also like to thank TivaxBrulianXKibbs for helping me with this chapter!_


	37. Birthday Surprises

(The morning of her birthday)

Rolling over in her bed, _it's Saturday. I can finally catch up on my sleep_. _Screw my birthday!_ Burying her face in her pillow, she slowly inhales before falling back asleep.

Tim carefully opens her bedroom door, smiling when he sees her still asleep. "Go on Jethro. Get on the bed." Watching the dog hop on the bed, he leans against the doorframe watching the scene that was about to unravel.

Feeling weight on Tim's side of the bed, Bella subconsciously rolls over, a whine pulling her out of her sleep. Opening her eyes to find Jethro inches from her face, she lets out a shriek and tries to pull away, but winds up falling to the floor.

Unable to suppress his laughter, Tim makes his way over to help her stand. "That was not funny Tim," Bella says glaring at him.

"I thought it was funny. Oh come one Bells, you should have seen the look on your face."

"Remind me to have him wake you up the same way," she grumbles attempting to walk away from him.

Wrapping his arms around her from behind, "I've had him the past few years love, trust me, I know how he wakes people up. Though that's the first time anyone has ever wound up on the floor."

Smiling up at him she lets out a laugh, "If you say so. Would you be willing to get me a cup of coffee? Please?" She asks with a slight pout.

"Sure." Barely making it past her doorway, her bedroom door slams shut behind him and he hears the lock click on her door. "Bells?"

"See if you ever try that again Tim," she replies angrily.

_Guess I should have seen that one coming._

_~*~_

(6 pm later that night)

Pulling up in front of her uncle's house, Bella turns and gives Tim a confused look. "He made me promise to bring you by before dinner. Since I value my life, I figured it was probably best to agree."

Laughing at him, she steps out of the car as he gets to her side. Intertwining his fingers with hers, they slowly make their way up the pathway. Knocking on the door, they vaguely hear Gibbs yell a "come in." Slipping his coat off, "He's probably down in the basement."

She moves towards the living room, "He's always in the basement," she replies with a laugh. Making it past the doorway, a light in the kitchen flickers on as a bunch of people pop out, "Surprise!"

Taking a step back, she shrieks in surprise. Hearing Tim laugh she turns on him, "You knew about this?!" Seeing him nod, she tries to glare at him before shaking her head with a smile on her face. "This is what you've been up to?"

He can't help but laugh as she stares at him completely shocked. "Well, what did you think we were doing?"

An all too familiar voice calls out, "Bella? No, there is no way this young woman could be my granddaughter."

Hearing her grandfather's voice, she beams as she turns around seeing Jackson step forward. "Grandpa!"

Pulling her into a hug, he looks her over. "Every time I see you, you look more and more like your mother."

Bella smiles sadly, though she knows that it is a compliment and not a curse, being told that she looks like her mom still hurts.

Knowing his granddaughter all too well, he holds her hands in his. "Bella it is a good thing. Besides, you wouldn't want to look like Jethro when you get older would you?"

"What exactly are you trying to say Dad?" Gibbs asks as he approaches his niece and father. Slipping his arm around Bella's shoulders he gives her a side hug and a kiss on her temple, "Happy Birthday sweetheart."

"Thank you Uncle Jay," she says, smiling up at her uncle. Spotting Ziva and Tony at the other end of the room, "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go talk to a few people." Jethro and Jackson smile as she walks towards the other two agents.

Looking up from Ziva, Tony grins, "Well, if it isn't the birthday girl."

Rolling her eyes, Bella smiles, "Hi Tony, thank you for coming."

Wrapping his arm tighter around Ziva he just smirks, "Yeah well lets just say if I didn't make an appearance, I would be the next one with a hairline fracture."

Taking the perfect shot, Bella smacks the back of his head; "I hope she breaks it then."

Ziva chuckles, "I am standing right here you know."

Bella smiles, "Your point, Zi?"

Glaring between her best friend and her boyfriend, Ziva says, "Next time I will not be so easy on you Bella, nor you my little Hairy Butt."

Gulping Tony looks up, "Well, I think I'm going to go talk to Ducky. Bye."

Bella and Ziva laugh watching as Tony makes a get away. "My boyfriend the rooster."

"Chicken, Ziva," Bella corrects, then smiles at her friend, "Thank you, Ziva."

Ziva furrows her eyebrows, "For what?"

Bella gestures with her hand, "This, thank you for helping Tim and Abby with the planning, I'm sorry I had to get you to fight me to get the truth out of Tim, but this is worth it."

Ziva smiles, "You're welcome."

~*~

Watching her make her rounds talking to everyone who came to the party, Gibbs slips away from the crowd heading towards the door leading to the basement. Slipping away unnoticed, he makes his way to the new boat that now resided in his basement. Walking over to the desk, he opens a drawer pulling out the black ring box that Tim had given him to hold a few days earlier. The ring was beautiful. He had to admit, Tim had pretty good taste.

Sighing, he leans against the desk staring at the one thing that was going to change both of their lives forever. _Who would have thought that giving her away to Tim would be harder than giving her away to Connor? Tim would care for her and love her; there was no doubt in his mind about that. It just unnerved him that his Bella was already a woman going off on her own. _

Hearing the door creak open, Tim's voice call down the stairs, "Boss?"

Hearing Tim's voice Gibbs stands up straight, "Down here McGee."

Making his way down the basement stairs, Tim glances at the boat before seeing his boss. "Everything alright?"

Gibbs grunts, "Thought you might want this." Making his way to where Tim was standing he places the black box into Tim's hand.

Smiling nervously, he nods, "That would come in handy later." Taking in Jethro's solemn face, Tim asks, "You okay, Boss?"

Looking up Gibbs nods, "Yep."

Knowing that there is more than what Gibbs is letting on to, but being wise enough not to push, Tim only nods, and slips the ring into his pocket. "Well, wish me luck."

"Good luck, Tim. And, congratulations," Gibbs says.

Tim smiles, "She hasn't accepted yet, Boss."

"No, but she will."

Tim smiles, and walks back up to the party.

~*~

Softly swaying to the faint jazz music, Bella lays her head on Tim's chest. "Tim, thank you."

Slightly confused, "For what Bells?"

"This is the best birthday I've ever had. I just-I wanted to thank you, for everything. It really means a lot to me."

Stopping in the middle of the song, Tim looks down to be met with Bella's confused face. "Is everything ok?"

[Flashback]

_He waits on her couch as she is still getting ready to go, he knows that Abby will be less than thrilled if they are even a millisecond late for the party, but he doesn't care. He wants this day to be perfect, and if that means she takes her time getting ready, then so be it._

_Walking down the stairs, she sees Tim reclined on her couch, smiling to her self; she walks over to him and sits beside him. "So, I have a thought," Bella says, gaining Tim's attention._

_Tim smiles over at her, "And what is your thought?"_

_She bites her lower lip and answers, "Well, first you have to promise to at least consider it."_

_Laughing a little he agrees, "I promise."_

_She nods, "Ok. How would you feel about moving in with me?"_

_Tim's eyes grow wide; he wasn't expecting this, though she really isn't expecting what he has in store for her either. Smiling, he leans in and kisses her, "We will discuss this further after dinner, but so far I am leaning towards 'absolutely'."_

[End Flashback]

_Relax Tim, just relax and it'll be ok._ "Bella, I have to tell you something." Seeing her eyes go wide, he gives Bella a small smile before taking both of her hands in his, holding them to his chest.

"In a few weeks, you will have been a part of my life for a year but ever since you stepped off the elevator at NCIS last February, you've had me. I know that we had a bumpy start but I wouldn't change it for anything. You are the best thing in my life and I don't want to ever let you go. I love you Bella Woods." Letting go of one of her hands, he reaches into his pants pocket pulling out a small black box as he slowly drops to one knee.

Seeing him open the box to reveal one of the most beautiful rings she's ever seen, her free hand flies to her mouth. Her eyes flicker back to his, trying to will away the tears she can feel coming.

"Bella, would you do me the honor of being my wife?"

Momentarily losing her voice, she nods. "Yes. Yes Tim I will."

Smiling at the look on her face, Tim stands as she flies into his arms. He carefully slips the ring on her finger before she pulls him into passion-filled kiss. Feeling the various emotions she's placed in the kiss, he places one hand on her cheek and the other cups the base of her neck, intertwined in her hair, holding her close. Vaguely remembering that they were not only in the presence of his family but also her family (who had several guns inside), he slowly pulls away, "I love you Bells."

"I love you too Tim," She whispers before leaning into him, closing her eyes and smiling as she feels his arms wrap around her back holding her close.

Suddenly feeling another warm body collide against hers, "I'm so happy for you guys!"

Laughing, she wraps an arm around the Goth now at her side. "Thank you Abby, though I have a feeling you had some part of planning this."

Smiling, "Well the party was my idea. It was Tim's idea to marry you."

Bella laughs, "Gee, thanks Abby."

"Oh, I didn't mean that in a bad way it's just-"

Putting a hand over Abby's mouth, Bella smiles, "I was kidding."

"Ok, Mr. and Mrs. McRomeo," Tony says, walking up to the couple with Ziva, "We wanted to say congratulations."

Bella narrows her eyes at the Senior Field Agent, "McRomeo? Really Tony?"

Abby grins deviously, "Well, gang's all here." She reaches out and violently pulls in Bella's left arm.

"OW, Abby, its attached!" Bella yelps.

Abby looks at Ziva who shrugs along with her, "You have a spare. Lets see the rock."

~*~

Bella looks around the house, and outside for the one man she hasn't seen since Tim proposed, she heads for the basement, knowing that's where he does all his heavy thinking. Opening the door she smiles as she watches him sand one of the ribs of his boat.

She makes it half way down the stairs when she says, "Penny for your thoughts, Uncle Jay?"

Taking a sip of his bourbon he turns towards his nieces voice. "Not thinking of anything," he says, offering her a sanding tool.

She takes the tool, and begins to sand the rib next to the one he's working on. "So, what do you think?"

"About what?" Gibbs asks.

Turning to face him, she looks at him sadly, "Uncle Jay, don't be like that. Tell me how you feel about this?"

Gibbs smiles sadly at her, seeing the five year old that would light up at his mere presence. "I feel like I'm losing you, Bells."

She drops the sanding tool and grabs her Uncle's hand, "You're not losing me, Uncle Jay. You do know that I wouldn't have accepted Tim's proposal if you didn't like him, right? I also wouldn't have accepted if I knew that he wouldn't be able to take care of me, or be able to hold his own with you."

Gibbs chuckles, and rubs her cheek with his thumb, "I know that, sweetie, it'll just be hard to give you away."

Bella nods, tears clouding her eyes she wraps her arms around her Uncle, "You can do it, Marine. I love you, Uncle Jay."

Gibbs kisses the top of her head, and smiles, "I love you too, Kiddo." _At least she fell for McGee and not DiNozzo._

_~*~_

_And that's all we wrote! The first story is done and the second should hopefully be up relatively soon (crosses fingers) but we shall see. _

_Oh, I hope to upload the rings and the dresses (her wedding and bridesmaids)…think that's it. _

_Reviews are awesome!_


End file.
